Family Planning
by mathemusician
Summary: Sequel to Families are Important. Kyouko and Ren will get their happy ending, even though they are determined to drag themselves through hell on the way.
1. Preface and Chapter 1

Family Planning

Summary: Sequel to Families are Important. Kyouko and Ren will get their happy ending, even though they are determined to drag themselves through hell on the way.

It gets pretty dark in the middle, but it is surrounded by fluff.

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings:** Bullying, suicidal thoughts.

* * *

This is a sequel to Families are Important.

To get you back into the story, here is how it ended:

Preface

Yashiro was teasing Ren in the parking lot as they waited for Kyouko. Ren had offered her a lift home, and she had accepted without complaint.

The change in atmosphere between the two intrigued Yashiro, and he was determined to get the truth out of his friend. Now that the president was back, and Ren's electronic equipment was easy to replace again, he had more leverage than he'd had before the break.

It wasn't working, though, so he resorted to comments about how it was probably just another meaningless thing that had made Ren happy. The result of this was that when Kyouko arrived, Ren was glaring at his manager with an evil aura around him. Feeling sorry for Yashiro, she reached up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Kuon, don't be angry"

The two of them had finally got round to explaining their full relationship to Kuon's parents, and the four of them had come up with a solution. They had created a new persona for him, slightly more complicated than the original Tsuruga Ren. He was currently Kyouko's Kuon, acting as Tsuruga Ren. It was a good compromise. It allowed him to be Kuon, and Ren, so that both his family and fans could relate to him. It also gave Ren the ability to express his emotions a little more openly, and that had been a part of Yashiro's confusion.

His dark mood had dissipated instantly at Kyouko's words. He hugged her tightly, happiness radiating from him, almost blinding Yashiro with its brilliance. Kyouko didn't resist, or freeze. To her, Kuon was American, and this sort of hug was just a greeting; she could get used to it. Ren didn't mind the reason. He was allowed to hug her, and he no longer cared what Yashiro said about meaningless progress; he was a step closer to his goal, and he was the only person with this privilege.

Nothing was going to dampen his mood anytime soon.

Family Planning

Chapter 1

Life had become hectic. Since coming back from America, not only did Kyouko have to catch up on delayed work caused by her impromptu departure, but she had been offered a new movie role. It was a huge step towards her dreams of playing a princess role one day.

True: she was still the antagonist, and Kyouko had initially been invited to audition due to her uncanny ability to be scary, but the thing that had got her the role over the other actresses was her purity and innocence.

Kyouko's character is sweet and gentle: designed to be the favourite of the audience - but she is neither the victim, nor the heroine. Having met Kyouko, and realising that the rumours about her personality were true, the director would have no-one else for the role, and was relieved when she accepted so easily : he would have begged if necessary.

It is after all very rare for an actress to be able to pull off looking so innocent. Most actresses have an egotistical sort of pride which shines through the eyes and ruins the effect. Kyouko did not. She still truly believed in her lack of self worth, and although director Tsukuda was a little saddened by the idea, it made her perfect for the role. Thankfully for him, Kyouko was delighted at finally getting a role in which she would be able to act like a true princess for most of the film. Even if her character was actually the villain, she would be able to show the world that she would be a great choice for her dream princess role.

Unfortunately, the role required deliberately trying to get the audience on her side and she still did not know how to do this. The president had suggested that she would not be able to do the role justice if she did not find her ability to love: after all how could she get the audience to love her, if she did not care for the emotion.

Naturally, her first choice for help would have been Tsuruga Ren, but it was different now. Firstly she knew that his experience in love was polluted by as many bad feelings as hers was, and secondly, their relationship had become strained. After the initial shock and adrenaline rush had gone, the strong willed character that she had created to support Ren had left her body. She could not believe how bold she had been, and some of her actions made her cringe when she thought of them. What exactly had gone through her head to make her think that she could hug Ren in public!? How despicable, he must be so ashamed to have been seen like that with me. Also, to think that she could just become part of the Hizuri household was atrocious. They were clearly just being polite and making her feel welcome : they are nice people and were not going to let a visitor feel unwelcome.

Even with those thoughts in her head, however, she still had a little voice from one of her surviving angels, which insisted she see things as they were, and reminded her that Kuu had let her call him "Father" even before she had visited. The poor little angel did not have a loud enough voice to convince Kyouko, but he never relented, and Kyouko always had that nagging half formed thought at the back of her mind.

Her gradual distancing herself from Ren caused him to fear that she had finally processed what he had done as teenager, and was afraid to be near a murderer like him. Not wanting to confront her about it in case she said the words he feared, Ren retreated more and more inside his old 'Tsuruga Ren' mask and distanced himself from her. Kyouko, in turn, read this as confirmation of her thoughts and the miscommunication expanded until they were both avoiding each other with such conviction that even Yashiro's planning could not get them together.

Yashiro reluctantly reported his failings to Lory, who was silent for a long time before resignedly thanking the over worked manager for his hard work and hanging up. Yashiro stared nervously at his phone like it would eat him: his eccentric president was never that calm in the face of lost love.

When the Hizuris got the phone call from Lory they were not overly surprised. They had kept in contact with both their children, and had noticed that the number of times that Kyouko and Ren were together when they rang had decreased from almost always, to almost never. Both their children had seemed perfectly fine on the phone: too fine - so fine, in fact, that they must be trying so hard to hide their feelings that they forgot to include imperfections in their characters to make the situation seem realistic.

Tears ran down Julie's face and Kuu wrapped his arms around her, taking the phone and turning off speakerphone.

"Boss…" he murmured, both his voice and face creased under the pain of his emotions. He listened to Lory for a while before relaxing a little and squeezing his wife's shoulders in comfort.

"Boss, you sure? We can really visit our children?"

Julie looked up, her eyes searching her husband's face. Seeing Lory's reply in Kuu, she jumped up to pack. Kuu arranged the details with Lory, leaning against their bedroom doorframe and watching his wife pack one-handed, whilst talking rapidly to her assistant on her mobile.

"You better make him see us" he murmured into the phone, concern for his wife making him be short with his long time friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon the newspapers were flooded with the news: Hizuri Kuu was coming back to Japan to work. He had made a press statement saying that since his wife was to come here more often (due to marketing Swan fashion across Japan), he wanted to work in Japan again so that he could be with her when she travelled. Naturally, he would take only short jobs: modelling and TV adverts and the like, else Julie would return to America without him, and that would defeat the point of them trying to stay together.

It was a hot topic, and the new Swan fashion range was on the lips of over half of Japan. Ren could not get away from it, although Yashiro learned very early on that it was a touchy subject, and tried to shield him from the worst of it - for his own wellbeing more than Ren's: he had never been so scared of Ren as the moment they first heard the rumour.

It worried him enough that he even admitted his concerns to Kyouko in the hopes that she knew more than him about what upset his charge. The pain in her expression and lack of a comprehensive reply made him come to the only logical explanation: Julie Hizuri had done something to one of them when they visited her in America. He resolved to dislike the woman who had so clearly hurt his charge (whether directly or not, it did not matter).

Kyouko was sitting opposite the president, trying not to let him see through her excuse for coming to see him. She had mentioned Yashiro's request only briefly and brushed over Ren's reaction. She left out the gaping hole in her story of "I care about him and am worried that he is not ready to let the world know".

She was fighting a losing battle, and was relieved when the doors banged open to distract Lory.

Ren burst through the double doors to the office and marched directly up to the president's desk.

"Ah, Ren." Lory said pleasantly. "Just who I wanted to see. I have a love me task for the two of you" he said gesturing at Kyouko.

Ren barely glanced at her. She averted her eyes as soon as Lory included her, and in that moment, they nearly missed the full implications of what Lory said.

Ren cleared his throat nervously "ehem… did you say 'Love Me' task? " he murmured, dreading the answer.

"Of course" Lory said brightly, passing them each a folder with the information for a modelling job in it.

Lory's input into the plan was to help arrange for them to get some family photos done - under the public eye as modelling for Swan fashion.

Lory had created a reason for the choice of models in case the point was pushed: since it was Julie's husband's home country, he should model for it. She loved modelling alongside him, and would eagerly take the opportunity to do so, even though it meant that she did everything from modelling to directing for the new range. Since Julie rarely pushed her position in the company to overrule everyone else's judgement, Lory correctly thought that her colleagues would forgive this one time quirk, especially since it was good business sense: she was after all almost as famous as Kuu in Japan. Two younger models would also be chosen for the shoot: the most popular bachelor in Japan, Tsuruga Ren, and the up and coming young actress, Kyoko, who reportedly had strong chemistry with him both on and off screen.

The two actors read the information sombrely, both trying to fight their emotions. Tears tried to form in Kyouko's determinedly dry eyes as she fought to compress the hope sprouting inside her. Was it possible that the Hizuris actually wanted her around because they really did like her? They weren't just being polite? It had been really nice playing father and son, but she had convinced herself that it was just a game: if the Hizuris kept being this nice to her, then she would let her guard down and love them. Ultimately she would lose them if she let that happen, so she quickly trampled those hopeful thoughts.

At that moment, Yashiro panted towards them, having finally caught up with his charge. "President" he greeted.

"Ren, Kyouko, good eveni…"

Noticing the tension in the room, he frowned. Kyouko's hands were shaking, and Ren looked conflicted. Over their shoulders, he read the contents of the file they were both holding, and his anger spilled out.

"President! You can't make them do this. Can't you see how upset that woman makes them? How can you let them near someone who has clearly done something so wrong to them? I thought you …", but he was interrupted by Kyouko's sob.

"Excuse me." She trembled and ran out.

Ren had blinked out of his stupor when Yashiro had started yelling, and stared shocked at Kyouko's retreating back. This wasn't a reaction caused by fear of him. This was something more. He desperately wanted to go to Kyouko, however there was something he had to put right first. Yashiro was his best friend, and even though he did not think he was ready to tell him the whole truth, he could not stand that man badmouthing his mother.

"Yukihito, " he said, using Yashiro's first name for emphasis. " she is my Mother. She did nothing wrong." He took a deep breath. "Please excuse me too." He placed the folder into Yashiro's arms and ran after the girl he loved.

The president sat down heavily, not remembering when he had stood up, and looked at the only person left in the room.

Unexpectedly, he burst out laughing. It was a strained sort of laugh, but it was, undeniably, a laugh. Yashiro had been stopped mid rant, and he was still poised with one finger pointing angrily where Lory had previously stood. Now with a folder rested in his arms, he still stood comically frozen.

At the sound of laughter, Yashiro jumped, caught the folder and stood awkwardly looking at his president, not really knowing how to react. Lory gestured to the seat opposite him.

As Yashiro sat down, Lory rested his elbows against his desk, massaging his temples and grumbling softly to himself.

Suddenly he looked up and almost yelled "Why do those two never do as expected?" which made Yashiro jump again.

The silence after that hung in the air for several minutes before Yashiro got the courage to ask "So, Ren is Hizuri Julie's son?"

"… Yes"

"And… Hizuri Kuu..?"

"Is his Father"

Silence fell again.

"Why…", he paused, grimacing "No, I will ask him when he is ready." Yashiro pouted at his own values: he _really_ wanted to know more.

Lory smiled weakly at the manager's efforts, and said sadly "He needed to become someone else and has only recently been able to admit who he is to close friends. He may not be able to tell you everything just yet: his reactions to the last few days prove that much. I'm sorry."

"You … you think you pushed them too much?" Yashiro asked in surprise. After all the meddling Yashiro had seen Lory do, this was the first time that he looked so uncertain.

When Lory made no reply for several minutes, Yashiro bowed and excused himself to catch up with his charge, still pondering the two bombs that had just been dropped on him.

* * *

Ren caught up with Kyouko as she fled down the second flight of stairs. He leapt down the last five steps to overtake her and block her path. His feet thumped on the landing, echoing in the empty stairwell.

Kyouko flinched at the loud sound and paused. She knew that she could not escape Ren when he was determined, so it would be foolish to try.

Keeping her head lowered to prevent him seeing her tear stained face, she just stood still. When Ren carefully enveloped her in a hug, she sobbed harder. What was happening? Did Ren not hate her? Did the Hizuri's actually care for her? How could she forgive herself for thinking so poorly of such generous people, and how could she prevent herself giving into her feelings which would cause them to abandon her like everyone else she could use the dreaded 'L' word on?

"Shhhh, Kyouko, shhhhh. It's Ok."

She mumbled something incoherent into his chest, but Ren correctly interpreted it.

"It _is_ Ok." He said pulling Kyouko off his chest so he could look into her eyes. Then softly he added "I told Yashiro about mother. He won't misunderstand again."

Kyouko frowned a little, "Does he understand?" She wondered how he had caught her so fast if he had explained things to Yashiro before coming.

"Ah,…" Ren hesitated, "I didn't wait to let him ask questions."

Their eyes met over a strained sort of mutual amusement. "He will have a lot of questions." Kyouko commented.

There was a comfortable sort of silence between them as they unconsciously took comfort from each other. Kyouko reached up, cupping his cheek softly. "Are you Ok?"

His phone rang, interrupting the moment. "Yashiro.. " he answered the call. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Yashiro's voice rang out so that even Kyouko could hear what he said. "I will meet you by the car." Ren responded calmly as if his manager was not unusually angry at not being able to easily find his charge, and as if he had not been interrupted from what had clearly been a sign of affection from Kyouko. Even Yashiro would not have called it insignificant progress if he had seen. Ren was glad he had not.

Kyouko could not hear anything else Yashiro said, but from Ren's side of the conversation, she could tell that Yashiro was nagging Ren about keeping secrets. As Ren spoke, he gently guided Kyouko down the rest of the steps, though it was only once they had reached Ren's car that she realised she had been moving at all.

At Kyouko's questioning look, Ren smiled at her and said "You have Kimagure rock now. I am driving you there". It was a statement and not an invitation. Kyouko didn't hesitate, though she did get in the back seat before either of the men could argue. She wasn't sure of her reasoning for that: to allow herself more space to sort her feelings out, to let Yashiro have the opportunity to ask questions, or merely as a statement to Ren that he would not always get his way. It was probably a bit of each.

Having dropped his manager off at home, Ren glanced in the rear mirror at Kyouko, who was clearly still upset. He helped Kyouko into her chicken suit and watched the show from backstage. He used the time to process what had happened. His parents were coming to visit, and had decided to openly meet with him and flaunt their presence until he could not escape from the idea. It had made him frustrated and angry and scared, and then Kyouko was there and as always everything in his life became about her. Kyouko needed his parents, and if he focussed on that, suddenly there was no issue.

He smiled at his lucky charm as she pranced off stage to loud applause and laugher. As she removed her chicken head, however, he jumped up to help her. She was pale and shaky and he wondered when the last time she had eaten was. Seeing that she wasn´t in any immediate danger, he helped her remove the heavy costume and let her go to change. By the time she came out, he had stowed the costume away with the help of some awed stage hands, and was leaning against the wall trying not to look smug.

Kyouko walked over to him cautiously.

"Let´s eat dinner." he said happily.

She eyed him suspiciously. He had clearly been upset earlier, and Ren never offered to eat. "Why?" She asked curiously. She flinched as soon as she said it. Since when was she that bold, and what would his response be? She did not want to deal with him being nice right now. "Ok, let's get Onigiri on the way home. They are okay to have on occasion." She rushed through both sentences, not leaving room for argument. Onigiri meant she did not have to sit through dinner with him, although it also meant allowing him to have convenience food which she mostly disapproved of.

He smiled happily as he followed her to his car. He knew that she had let him have his way to void proper conversation, but she was letting him help her. When she did not argue that he had paid for the food, he started really looking forward to the photo shoot where he would be able to spend intimate time with her without having to worry about gossip or reporters.

* * *

The day of the shoot came, and Ren and Kyouko hesitated outside the studio. Yashiro frowned in frustration. Their behaviour around this woman was even less predictable than usual.

"What is it about this woman that makes you so worked up?" he growled.

"She is smothering" Ren murmured.

"I..I love her" Kyouko whispered barely audibly.

Yashiro was about to ask more when he saw Ren's hand wrap around Kyouko's in comfort, and he decided not to break the moment.

As soon as they stepped in, Julie swept Kyouko up in a bear hug exclaiming how much she had missed her daughter. Her eyes however, never left her son's face as she said the words that were meant for him too.

Ren bowed politely and uttered the only word that would make Julie release Kyouko from her enthusiasm.

"Mom".

It was only Ren's quick reflexes which prevented himself getting bowled over by Julie.

"Kuon, is that you?"

Maddy, one of Julie's oldest friends had come over, a camera in her hands. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Although she had known from the start that Kuon was fine, it seemed a little unbelievable that Tsuruga Ren had been in such a spot light, without anyone knowing or noticing his likeness to the missing son of one of the most famous couples in the world.

Ren saw the concern in Kyouko's eyes as she watched the reactions of everyone in the room and decided it was time to make the introductions that his mother had been too distracted to make.

Smiling an affirmation to Maddy, he extracted himself from his mother to stand by Kyouko.

"Kyouko, Yashiro, this is Maddy Taylor, an old family friend and the best photographer that Swan Industries has to offer. He ignored Maddy's pretended blush, and continued.

"Maddy, Mom, this is Mogami Kyuoko, the most talented new actress in Japan, and this is Yashiro Yukihito, my meddlesome manager." He had to hold on to Kyouko carefully as she tried to squirm away from the praise.

"Yashiro, I know you already know who she is, but this is my mother, Julie Hizuri. " He had slipped an arm around her shoulder as he said it, and with slightly shaking fingers he wiped her watering eyes, speaking quietly into her ear about not messing up her makeup.

She nodded and stood straight, suddenly becoming a force of nature that no-one could refuse.

"Kuu is at an audition so will be coming in about two hours. We will do some single shots and some light hearted ones to get to know each other before he arrives. Maddy can do Ren's make-up, and I will do Kyouko's. Yashiro, the clothes are on that rack there. We will need items 34, 56, 72, 12 and 47"

It had surprised no-one in America when the perfectionist Julie had insisted that she do everything for the new shoot herself: clothes, makeup and directing. Of course, she had others she trusted to do these things in America, but she always did a large part of the first shoot of each new project herself.

The five of them got on well. Once the single shots were finished, they moved some sofas onto the set and made a cosy living room environment. Yashiro mostly kept out of the way, except when they moved the set around.

Once they had changed into the next collection of outfits, he threw them a balloon he had found. They laughed and patted it up, trying not to let it touch the ground. When they all tumbled to the floor, trying to reach it at the same time, Ren scooped Maddy into the fray, grabbed her camera from her hands, and took a great 'selfie' style photo. They all laughed at Maddy's shocked expression, until she glared at them for endangering her camera, and they sobered instantly, deciding it was probably time to act more professional.

It was clear very quickly once they were stood next to each other just how similar Kyouko and Julie's Model stance was.

"Kyouko, did Julie teach you to model?" Maddy asked slightly surprised. She had not heard Julie mention it in all her ramblings about trying to get her 'daughter' to wear her clothes.

"Nope. Kuon taught her." Julie said flippantly, ignoring the sudden strained silence that was coming from Ren. Maddy looked at Ren, one eyebrow raised.

Trying to break the silence, Kyouko said "Yes, it was Kuon who showed me how female models walk."

"Oh. So he showed you videos of Julie to copy?"

"N.."

"Yes!" Ren interrupted, finally coming to his senses.

Kyouko looked at him oddly. Kuon _had_ shown him videos of Julie modelling, but that was not how he had taught her.

Julie smiled at the confirmation of what her husband had said. Yashiro, however, grinned mischievously. There was not much that he could do to get back at Ren for all the lies, but this at least was fair payback… sort of.

Ren looked at his manager in alarm.

"Ren?" Kyouko asked innocently, wondering why he was acting like this.

"Yes, _Ren_ ," Yashiro emphasised his name, to point out Kyouko's lack of honorifics. "You don't want to let Kyouko-chan think that you lied about thing _other than your identity_ , do you?" He spoke in a too sweet voice, which made everyone in the room cringe.

Ren glanced at Kyouko, who's eyes were flickering between the two men nervously. What did she have to do with anything?

"Ren, you should just man up and tell the truth about how you _showed_ Kyouko _yourself_ how female models walk."

Julie was grinning openly now. She had known from what Kuu had told her, and from her son's reaction that he had not used the videos. She knew that if she played her cards right, she could get some blackmail material photographs out of this. Maybe if this went well, she would not have to threaten to die so often to get her way.

Maddy, being a quick study and good at reading people, decided to chip in. She casually mentioned that it would make a really good photo if all four of the models (including Kuu) were to model in the same way. Julie agreed and Yashiro perked up at the unlikely support he had suddenly gained for his scheme.

Ren was cornered when Kyouko took this to heart, and asked Ren why he didn't want to make the best possible photos. He could not explain without being truthful about his feelings for her, and he knew that she was not ready for that. He tried childish refusal, but it was not successful.

Kuu walked in to see Ren trying very hard to deny Kyouko and Julie's puppy eyes. He was about to interrupt, when the girls' sparkle filled eyes fell on him. "Of course. Anything for my girls" he said without thinking. Ren closed his eyes with a shudder. Kuu would drag him into this, just to not be alone, and he knew he would not be able to resist the pleas of all three of his most loved people.

Without speaking, he moved into position in front of the camera.

There was a loud "NOOOOOOOOO! KUON, WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME?!" as Kuu found out what he had agreed to do. All he got in return was a glare from Ren, and a very confused Kyouko. Ren had modelled for her with no complaints, and Kuu had been the one to explain to her that playing the role of another gender was an experience to relish. Why were he and Kuu hesitating now?

As soon as they were in front of the camera, however, both men were professional. Perhaps Kuu did relish the experience after all. As for Ren… well she could only think of one reason why a man might do something for a girl in private that he did not want to do in public, and that was impossible. Not only was it impossible, but it was a scary idea. She had already let his parents into her heart and was terrified that they would hate her for it. They were going to leave her alone again and she could not deal with losing them _and_ Ren.

It was then that a though occurred to her. A hopeful thought that she would hang on to with all her heart. She had loved Kanae for some time now, and she was still her best friend. Maria, her little sister also still loved her. Maybe, just maybe … sibling love was not an evil emotion. After all, Setsu and Cain were siblings, and Setsu loves Cain like she loves Ren… Uh-oh. She had not meant to _ever_ say that she loved Ren, even in her head, because that made it real.

It didn't matter, she decided. She loved Ren like a sibling and he likewise cared for her. She suppressed the thought that told her that she liked him before he was her brother, and she suppressed the knowledge that the Heel siblings' relationship was incestuous. It was comforting to think that she could love her 'Nii-san' without repercussions.

After the shoot was finished, the six of them went out to dinner. Kuu was still pouting when his seventh helping arrived, but Ren had cheered up as soon as he had realised that Kyouko was treating him like a close friend instead of a Sempai. Perhaps he would not have been so quick to cheer up if he had realised that she had convinced herself that he was her brother, or that Yashiro had acquired copies of every photo and video they had taken today.

Having had an enjoyable morning together, Kuu and Julie were content that their children were alright. It would have caused inconveniences for many people if they stayed any longer. They both knew without having to talk that if they had needed to stay, they would have done, but it was time to go home.

After seeing the three Americans off at the airport, Ren drove Kyouko to school. It had been over a month since she had last found the time to attend, and for people like Mimori, who thought that time spend at school is inversely proportional to a person's popularity as an actress, this did not go down well. It did not help that she arrived in Ren's car, wearing head to toe Swan Fashion.

She spent the rest of the day trying to ignore snide comments, and various pencils and erasers which flew her way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The name calling and hair pulling continued over the next few weeks, but Kyouko ignored them. These girls were much kinder to her than she had been used to back in Kyouto, and at least this time she was getting bullied for her own success, and not Sho's. The new film had been going well, and the princess role had put her mood high enough to float over such minor problems. They never did anything that would leave marks that would be seen on camera.

Today, however had been different. Ren had dropped her off at the Box-R set with a promise to pick her up when she was finished so they could have dinner together. She watched him go contentedly until his car was out of sight, and turned around to be affronted by the majority of the actresses from Box-R. As Natsu, she had made a sort of truce with them and even occasionally gone for ice-creams with them. Ever since the first day when they had messed up her costume, they had a grudging sort of respect for her.

Going out with Ren, however was not acceptable. Especially when it was clearly the boring mousy Kyouko that he was treating like that. Ren could believably have fallen for Natsu, but only because she was cruel, tricky, and hot. Kyouko must have tricked Ren somehow, and they needed to explain to her that she had to release him from her Siren song.

When Kyouko claimed ignorance, they got angry. Ren was blatantly flirting and there was no way Kyouko was that ignorant. Therefore she must be lying and definitely deceiving him.

That evening in Ren's apartment, Kyouko was quiet. Her stomach recoiled at the idea of having food inside it after the afternoon's beating. She breathed slowly and carefully to keep the pain to a minimum.

"Kyouko?" Ren asked. Concerned, he walked around the table and crouched by her chair.

"Kyouko, you have barely eaten anything. Are you unwell?" He felt her forehead, frowning. She didn't have a fever.

Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the care and worry in his eyes. This was why everyone kept misunderstanding. If she spent time with him, then she would become a burden to his inner gentleman and everyone would think they were dating. She was going to tarnish his image, and she couldn't tell everyone that he was her brother until he was ready for people to find out about his heritage.

"I would like to go home now" She whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Of course. Stay here, I will get your things"

She remained silent in the car, even though he tried to get her to explain.

She went straight up to her room at the Darumaya without a goodbye. She didn't even greet the Taisho, who chopped meat loudly when he saw Ren try to follow her upstairs.

Flinching at the sound, Ren turned and formally greeted the closest thing Kyouko had to a father figure before explaining his predicament.

"I am worried about Kyouko. She barely touched her food. When I asked her why, she just requested to come home." He frowned worried. "She didn't even take the time to make me eat."

He jumped at the sound of a dish being placed in front of him.

"Eat." Taisho said simply, before climbing the stairs with a bowl of rice porridge. If the boy with a flashy car had knowingly done something to Kyouko, he would not have acted so pathetic. He was sure of that.

He knocked on Kyouko's door before entering.

Kyouko was lying flat on her back on top of her bed sheets. "Taisho, good evening" she greeted cheerfully, but winced as she sat up to bow.

He scowled at her.

"Did he hurt you? The boy downstairs who dropped you off?"

"Eh? Ren is still here?"

"Did he hurt you?" he repeated sternly. She shook her head emphatically.

"Ren would never hurt me. He is too much of a gentleman."

"It is an act" he huffed at her response.

"Yes, a lot of the time, but, he would definitely never hurt me."

The Taisho harrumphed in annoyance. He did not really believe that Ren had hurt her, but seeing Kyouko like this had made him loose his rationality.

"He is a fighter. Can you honestly say he would never hit a lady?"

The questions were starting to get under Kyouko's skin. Did Taisho really dislike Ren? She wanted to yell "YES, OF COURSE HE NEVER WOULD!" at him, but knew that it was probably not true. Kuon had been in a gang, and there probably had been females which got under his skin. Though she was sure that even when he had gone wild, he would have dealt them softer blows than the boys.

With the pain from her earlier beating shortening her temper, she was feeling contrary and answered in a way that made no sense to her when she tried to work out where the response had come from.

"He wouldn't throw the first punch."

Taisho could tell that he was not going to get any straight answers out of her, and could feel an unknown force trying to propel him out of the door, so he lay the porridge down on her bedside table and left. He would send his wife in to check on her later, he decided.

He returned downstairs to find his regular customers had surrounded Ren and were bombarding him with questions and autograph requests. He was impressed at the way the boy handled the crowd politely and patiently, even though his attention was clearly on the girl upstairs.

Later that night, the Okami-san shook her head sadly in response to her husbands silent question.

"She told me she fell down" the motherly woman said sadly. As he held her, she sobbed softly into his shoulder for the girl who was like a daughter to her, but who did not seem to be able to trust anyone when she clearly needed help. They knew from experience that they had to go slowly with the girl when it came to affection, but it was really hard to hold back.

For the next week, Kyouko managed to avoid the worst of her tormentors. She also managed to avoid Ren who, she was sure, still wanted answers which she was not willing to give. She finally gave up when Yashiro informed her that Ren was a guest on this week's Kimagure Rock, so he would be free to drive her to and from the set. She managed to get out of the journey _to_ the set with the excuse that she had to be there much earlier this week, but could not escape the ride home.

She had not been lying when she had said that she had to be there early this week. The episode was another food based one, and she had to prepare the food. She also had to find a way to create the foods on the menu in a way that Ren would eat. Avoiding him she may be, but she was in no way upset with him and was not planning on torturing him on live television.

That morning, time ticked slowly for Kyouko. She went to school, carefully choosing her routes between classes where there were more teachers and fewer jealous fan girls. She could not blame Ren for her predicament, as he did not know that he was part of the cause and had therefore not been given the chance to help. She did not want him to know. He would undoubtedly do something about it, even if it had a negative effect on his popularity.

The voice of one of her angels reminded her that Sho had not known about the bullies either. Her grudges quieted the angel with loud cries of "He didn't care!" and "He would not have helped!", but the thought lingered. Perhaps this was one thing she could forgive him for. He had done plenty of other things that needed revenge. There was no harm in letting this one go if it might not have been completely his fault. Of course, if he had paid her more attention, he would have known about it. It was neglect that he was guilty of - neglect and treating her like a maid. All the other issues which he had caused were secondary effects of these two things.

She sighed to herself as she put the finishing touches to her lemon sponge cake. As long as the day had felt, the evening had come too fast. She did not have an excuse ready for her behaviour the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyouko determinately stayed in character as Bo from the moment that Ren stepped through the door. The conversation they had backstage baffled even Yashiro, but as soon as they stepped on set, professionalism set in, and the two ceased their discussion. Bo did not even pull faces when Ren's responses to the egg questions were borderline lies.

The problem started in the second part of the show: the food special.

"Welcome back. Since Tsuruga-san is here tonight, Bo made a special treat for him to eat. We are all glad Tsuruga-san is here tonight. Are you glad he is here?"

The Ishibashi brothers laughed and feigned covering their ears at the audience's enthusiastic response.

Ren smiled his gentlemanly smile, trying to hide his grimace at the food presented to him by his bird pal. It looked sweet, and he would have to feign enjoyment. He inwardly sighed and took a bite, fixing his gentlemanly smile in place as he lifted his fork. The delicate lemon and cinnamon flavours hit his tongue and he froze. He knew this cooking. There was only one person who could cook like this.

"Who did you say cooked this cake?" He asked the Ishibashi's thoughtfully.

"Do you like it? Bo cooked it for you."

Ren didn't register the name; he knew who had cooked it, and was just looking for the repeat of the phrase 'cooked it for you'. The words spun wondrously around his mind.

Kyouko had cooked this especially for him, without Yashiro nagging her. His gentlemanly smile slipped into a genuine one as he thought.

"Ohhhh…" Shinichi turned to the crowd jokingly, "I think he's fallen in love. Do you love Bo, Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes, I love her" Ren absently muttered and the room went silent.

The sudden change in atmosphere brought Ren out of his trance, and he hurriedly replaced his gentleman smile to face the torrents of questions he had accidently caused.

"Bo is a boy! Are you gay?" Hikaru was fast to snap.

He had just realised that Ren loved Kyouko, and was not going to be so forgiving of his slip. After all, Ren was effectively taking Kyouko from him. Even down to earth Kyouko would choose the perfect gentleman Tsuruga Ren over himself.

He had also seen Kyouko with Ren one too many times to be able to brush it off as the Sempai/Kohai relationship that Kouko claimed it was, and the cryptic banter between the two just before the show had led him to believe that the two actors had one too many inside jokes for comfort.

The Audience remained in hushed silence, waiting on tenterhooks for some kind of denial from Ren; a denial of all love, and the chance that they may still become his girlfriend.

Ren laughed freely, although inside he was twisted in knots. "No, no you misunderstood."

But he hadn't worked out an excuse yet, and made the mistake of pausing long enough for Hikaru to chip in again. "Then you must have some sort of furry fetish."

Hikaru was blind with jealousy, and normally any arguments on the show would be cut short by Bo's antics, but Kyouko was frozen. Her mind was spinning.

Kyouko had regained the ability to love, though she was in could now make the connections from Ren's words - as much as she really did not want to.

Ren knew she was Bo, and he had said he loved her, but that couldn't possibly be true. She searched her mind for a way out. Maybe it was brotherly love like the Heel siblings, or perhaps sempai love, but deep down she knew it was going to be difficult to convince herself, and she sank to the floor in despair.

The show was rapidly degrading and Yuusei rushed to find some comedy in the situation.

"Bo! Don't faint like a fangirl."

Fortunately for him, although he had hit a bit too close to the truth for those on the stage, the audience seemed to brighten at the idea, especially when Bo mimed being flustered and then embarrassed - or at least had seemed to.

At being directly spoken to, Kyouko had flapped around a little out of shame at her unprofessionalism, and hid her chicken head behind her wings. Realising that she was still on stage triggered an idea. Of course Tsuruga-san was not talking about her: he was acting. Ren was portraying his character from the new romantic film he was promoting. That made much more sense, she reassured herself.

Swinging side to side, and hugging her white board to show shyness, she wrote on it and showed everyone.

'Isn't Tsuruga-san a good actor?'  
Shinichi caught on fast. "He _is_ a good actor, don't we all agree? He can even make us believe he loves a stuffed bird!"

"I am sure your new film will be even more convincing, since it must be easier to show your love to a pretty woman like Haru-chan" Yuusei chipped in, mentioning the nickname of the lead actress in the film.

The show returned to usual, and no-one watching the show noticed that much had happened. Hikaru's unusual rude behaviour was just taken as a stunt by everyone. Everyone except Lory Takarada, that is.

The drive home, however was full of tense silence. Ren was shocked and embarrassed at his own slip, and Yashiro had been frightened into silence by his gloom. Kyouko had no intention of starting a conversation as she still had not come up with a reasonable excuse for her injuries, and she knew that if she spoke, even to apologise for unprofessionalism, then Ren would somehow turn it against her.

That night none of them slept. Yashiro was too infuriated at the near miss of a proper confession. Kyouko spent the whole night trying to organise her thoughts. She loved Ren … as a brother … and Ren … Ren kept giving her mixed messages. He had told her his secrets, which could suggest trust, or it could just be that he was doing the honourable thing after giving her such a fright. He often treated her like a princess, though he was always in character when he did, and he often showed a strong dislike towards her. Surely that was his true feeling. Dislike was the most believable reaction: Ren was just too gentlemanly to actively bully her for it like everyone else did.

She started crying into her pillow when she remembered the thing that she had almost forgotten: she was unworthy of love. No-one would love her. No-one could love her. She had known this all along, and when Sho had left, the knowledge had comforted her. If she was unlovable then no-one would love her and she would find it easier not to love others, so she would not get hurt again. At the time she had not even needed to convince herself, since she knew in her bones that if even her own mother could not like her, then no-one could.

Kouko could not remember when she had forgotten that no-one could love her. With Maria, and Moko-san and the Hizuri's all being so nice to her, she had started to believe in friendship and familial love. She was angry at herself for becoming so arrogant as to believe herself worthy. It made the truth much harder to swallow.

When the Okami-san came to comfort her, Kyouko shrank in fear from the kind touch and nearly fell backwards off the bed. The older woman tried to comfort her verbally, but it only seemed to upset the girl more, so she reluctantly returned to her husband's arms. Taisho knew his wife could not go on like this. They were not able to have children of their own, and Kyouko was the closest they had to that. If she did not let them into her heart soon, then he would have to do something about it, though what, he did not know.

Ren's night was just as lacking in sleep, but a little more productive in terms of emotional growth. He was kicking himself for his behaviour. Letting his emotions slip out on national TV was surprisingly not what his issue was. Sure, it was foolish, and the President would make his life hell for it, but tonight was supposed to have been about helping Kyouko. Ren knew from experience what a victim of bullying looked and acted like, and he had intended to use the drive home to work out why she was in trouble and to help her with it. Instead he had spent it moping.

Whether he himself deserved to be loved or not, Kyouko did not deserve to be ignored just because he had insecurity issues. He spent the night with a glass of whiskey in hand, trying to work out how he could have reacted differently. He could not even remember what Kyouko's reaction had been. She must have heard him, but he had been so wrapped up in his own self-hate that he had not considered her feelings or reaction. Kyouko deserved so much better, and he was determined not to let his own problems get in the way of helping her ever again. He knew he could not solve his own problems just by thinking of Kyouko, but he was pretty sure that he could put them aside for her.

At 6am he rang his parents, knowing that they would be on their lunch break. The whiskey gave him the courage he needed to tell them the truth about his feelings, but it also worried his parents.

"Kuon, I thought you weren't drinking anymore."

He looked guiltily at the empty bottle of whiskey which was the cause of his slurred speech.

"Sorry, Dad. But what should I do about Kyouko?"

They assured him that they would speak to her themselves, but that they had confidence that he already knew that to do.

"Oh, and son?" Kuu added as they were saying goodbye.

"Yes, dad?"

"You are not to drive until you are sober. I have told Boss to provide a company car and a suitable punishment."

Ren groaned at the thought of Lory Takarada having free reign over his punishment, and thought that perhaps whiskey caused more trouble than it was worth. His father was right about one thing, though: he was in no fit state to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the support for this fic. I love reviews, PMs, follows and favourites - it gives me confidence to share my works.

I promise that they will have a happy ending... eventually. Unfortunately the characters got away from me and it took me a long time to convince them of their self worth.

* * *

Chapter 5

When Yashiro was picked up by the company car the next morning, he was surprised, not by the pink colour of the car, but by the hung-over, sunglasses wearing Ren he found in the back seat.

Ren would not meet his eyes until he made it clear he would not ask any questions. Even so, he could not help adding

"Well, it looks like I will be needing that scandal management course after all."

Ren's meeting with the president was a short one. Lory had decided to hold the punishment hostage, to apply at a later date. They both knew that this was the most effective punishment that Lory could give Ren, as it enabled Lory free reign to scheme and that alone was enough to keep Ren in line.

It also meant that Lory would not get in trouble with his oyabaka parents for upsetting their son. By releasing him on bail because he repented, Lory could still claim to be punishing him suitably, as had been asked.

On the way to set as he swallowed the aspirin that Yashiro had bought for him, Ren contemplated how lucky he was that the only scenes he had this morning were a kissing scene in which dilated pupils would just appear as attraction to a camera, and several sick bed scenes where he would not have to hide how unwell he felt.

By lunchtime he was feeling much better, although slightly creeped out by the look Yashiro was giving him.

"Ok, out with it, Yashiro."

"You are very practiced at hiding how drunk you are. I don't think anyone noticed."

"Haru-chan noticed." he admitted grudgingly, remembering the conversation they had had after the first scene.

As soon as they had finished filming, he had headed straight to the bathroom to throw up and she had been waiting for him when he came out.

"You are drunk" She had accused coldly.

When he gestured for her to join him in his dressing room away from prying eyes, she sighed.

"I was hoping you would tell me I am mistaken."

He raised his eyebrows "You wanted me to lie?" he asked shutting the door behind himself.

He had gotten on well with her for the shoot. She had not simpered or purred or swooned when they met, and she had been professional at work. They could joke and tease and he felt comfortable being honest with her now.

They sat, and Haruka began her explaination. "When we kissed I could tell you smelled of alcohol, but it was not sake or bier like most drunk actors smell of. I like you and you have a good reputation, so I was hoping I was mistaken."

Ren looked away from her, ashamed. "You are right, and I am sorry. I said something stupid yesterday and foolishly drank too much last night. It was whiskey by the way."

She stared at him. They had gotten to know each other quite well, but Ren was known for keeping things to himself.

"Wow, you really are drunk. You never would have said that much otherwise."

Ren blushed and cleared his throat. "I am sorry for my unprofessionalism. It won't happen again."

"No way. You are not getting away with it that lightly. I want details."

Then she remembered where Ren had been last night. She had seen the show since he had been advertising the film she was starring in. An impish smile formed on her face as she put a few dots together.

"Aww, do you actually love Bo? I always wondered how you never fell for my charms. That explains it then… you are gay!"

Ren looked up shocked. He had never actually thought that anyone would take Hikaru seriously. I mean, even though he had never had scandals with girls, his reputation as a Lady-killer surely would protect him from that. "I'm not.." he started, but stopped when Hikaru could not hold her laughter in.

"So, who is she?" she wheedled.

"Eugh, go away, my head is pounding." He moaned, rubbing his temples.

It had not been hard to act ill after that.

Yashiro poked him. "Hey, don't avoid my point. Whether Haru-chan noticed or not is irrelevant. How often have you been drunk at work, Ren?"

"What makes you think that I have been drunk at work?"

"You are too good at hiding it."

"Hmmm, I practiced at school. Tsuruga Ren is a goody two-shoes."

"Except for today."

At that moment Ren got dragged away by Haruka to eat lunch with her, leaving Yashiro to contemplate Ren's, or rather Hizuri Kuon's drunken school days.

"So I called my friend Ishibashi Shinichi, and he told me that Bo is played by a girl called Kyouko. The same Kyouko who you have been seen driving to and from sets, and eating lunch with since Dark Moon, which is when you started acting love more realistically. How am I doing?"

Ren groaned. "You know I am only talking to you so that you don't tell everyone else, right?"

"Yup. So, how did I do?"

"Better than Yashiro, but she is in the Love Me section, so please just drop it."

"Not a chance. I need to use my only opportunity of finding you drunk."

"Well, then your luck just ended. I am sober now."

For the rest of lunch, he always managed to have food in his mouth when she tried to slip Kyouko-related questions into their conversation.

When Yashiro helped him change for the next scene, he said "So it is not just Kyouko who can make you eat your lunch. The whole set thinks that you are dating Haru-san."

Ren prayed that he did not ask Haruka about how she had done it, as that was not a tool he wanted Yashiro to have.

"By the way, the last scenes today are at the same venue as the Box-R set. I will make my own way home and you can pick Kyouko up at the end of the day. I hope that Haru-chan does not mind you two-timing."

Ren decided to ignore his manager.

* * *

This morning, Kyouko had attended school. She had a Box R shoot in the afternoon, and then the evening off. It would be the first free time she had since getting home from America, and she was looking forward to a relaxing bath and an early night. Normally baths were considered a waste of time - unless of course it was part of the joys of friendship where you could go together - and long soaks were a rare luxury for her, but something told her that she needed the time to sit and think and unjumble all the confusing thoughts and situations she had acquired recently.

She had finally caught up on all her missed schoolwork, and was ahead of schedule for learning her lines. It had been too long since she had been able to help the Okami-san and Taisho in the Kitchen and she was starting to feel guilty about the low rent and kind gestures. They even gave her breakfasts in the morning when she hadn't helped out the night before to earn it. She was determined to make up for it tonight.

Skipping through LME corridors on the way to meet Kanae for lunch, she got a phone call from Yashiro, so now she was cooking dinner for Ren at his apartment instead of her relaxing night in.

Ren was going to pick her up from the set, which she had agreed to since it was not out of his way, and she _was_ cooking for him. She had agreed to this too, because in her head it was his fault that Yashiro worried about him. She did not know what had made him drink enough to make Yashiro worry, but she was not going to let him get away with going another evening without a proper meal.

She had misgivings about spending the evening with him, but decided that his health was more important than her fear of having to admit to him that she was bullied for her popularity. There was no need to tell him that part of it was because she spent time with him. That would not fix anything, and she really did not want to be a burden on him.

Deciding that she did not want to think over it any more, she let Natsu take over. Natsu smirked, realising she had full control over Kyouko's body. The filming had no NG's all day and the cast were all extremely glad when the Director accepted the scenes. Kyouko hadn't held back Natsu's plans with her own conscience and no-one wanted to have to watch or act through her tortures again.

The director called the cast together to inform them of the plans for the next few weeks. Some of the later episodes would be filmed elsewhere, as Natsu and her class mates had their annual school trip.

The director was excited from the lack of NGs and the enthusiasm was still audible in his voice as he spoke.

"Alright everyone, I have some really exciting news! We have finalised the location for the shoot!" He paused to let the half-hearted cheers die down.

"Sorry for the delay in notice, but we were having difficulties getting people to allow filming in the necessary locations for the scenes. It is all sorted now, and it is really exciting. We have found a traditional inn which will allow us to film.

Although normally they would not permit it, we are an exception, so I hope you all know to behave yourselves and I will see you bright and early on Friday for the bus to Kyoto."

Natsu looked up as she felt Kyouko squirm inside her.

"So… which Inn in Kyoto is it, director?"She asked nonchalantly, although Kyouko's inner turmoil was wriggling in fear.

 _There is more than one traditional Inn in Kyoto, it doesn't have to mean_ there _, does it? What will we do if it is?_

Kyouko's demons were having a conference as they watched the director's response to Natsu's question.

 _We will just have to refuse. Yes, if it is_ there _then we can just refuse. Natsu is not the main character in this drama; it would be possible to edit her out of these few episodes, right? Although… if it's not there, it would be nice to go back to Kyoto. It has been so long since I have been there, and I miss the open spaces and forests. Maybe I could see fairies again!_

"The Fuwa Inn. It's…"

But Natsu didn't hear the rest of the description, because Kyouko had popped back into her body, and was looking at the director in complete horror.

"No, not there" She muttered under her breath but the director didn't notice. He did, however, hear Chiori respond. She had made the connection to Fuwa Sho, and assumed that it was the name of the place that upset her. Realising how white her friend had become, she hurried to reassure her.

"Kyouko, I am sure it doesn't have to be there. Maybe you could stay at a nearby hotel, or we could film without…"

"No." interrupted the director. "The Fuwa's only seemed to allow it because they are big Natsu fans. There is no arguing about this."

Some of the girls smirked at Kyouko's scolding, decidedly ignoring the fact that it was her popularity which let the filming go on, and hence increased her importance to the director. Maybe if they could exacerbate the issue Kyouko wwas causing by refusing, they could get rid of the snotty brat and take their rightful places as the top actors but, remembering that the last time they tried to get her in trouble backfired, they decided to wait to corner Kyouko alone later. Prehps another beating would have the same effect.

This proved to be harder than they realised, as Chiori never left her side. Kyouko sat very still, with a blank look on her face. Although the newest love me member had gotten used to her weird behaviour, especially when it came to Fuwa Sho, Kyouko was obviously not herself.

When Kyouko didn't even react to her phone ringing, Chiori answered it in a panic, hoping that it was Kanae, who might know what to do.

'Hello?'

"Kyouko?"

No honorifics? It sounded like Tsuruga Ren. She knew that Kanae said that Ren liked Kyouko, but since when did they get close enough that Kyouko would allow him to drop formalities?

"Kyouko-chan, Yashiro said you had finished early. We still have a scene to film. Why don't you come to our set and wait here for me?"

Chiori blinked at the phone. Was he also so used to the long pauses in Kyouko's calls that he didn't react when there was no response?

"Ano, Tsuruga-san, this is Amamiya Chiori. Ummm…."

"What's wrong with Kyouko?!"

Ren sat up straight in his seat, and when Chiori didn't seem able to explain properly, he headed down the corridors to the Box R set. He was practically running, but he didn't care; it was unlikely that anyone would see him, and even if they did, despite the unnaturally fast pace, he knew he could appear unrushed.

Chiori noticed the phone had gone dead and was still staring at it, wondering what to do next when Ren appeared seemingly magically by her side. _And Kyouko probably believes it is magic_ too, she thought as she watched Ren cup Kyouko's cheek in concern.

When Kyouko heard that the Fuwa's had asked to see her specifically, her mind had gone into overdrive. Sho's parents must hate her for not stopping their son run away, and encouraging his music. For what reason could they want to see her, other than to wring her out and hang her up to dry? Maybe they really would chop her up and make a soup.

She did deserve it though. She had been foolish as a child and had clearly allowed, if not helped, their family to break up. Even now, after self-improvement, she could never be perfect: always a disappointment to everyone.

Her name was called softly and she remembered someone special from her time at the Inn. Corn would play in the river with her, his antics splashing water through the air that sparkled in the sun.

The cool river water landed on her face, and she raised her hand to wipe it away, only to find that it wasn't water. Instinctively pulling her hand away, she forced herself to see reality.

Kyouko blinked as the visions of young Corn in her day dreams merged with the grown up Kuon crouching in front of her.

"Kuon" She whimpered.

Ren sighed in relief when she finally moved, and lowered his hand to hers which were now clenched on her lap. Seeing she was on the verge of tears, he squeezed her hands, and murmured softly that she was OK, and he was there.

Chiori watched the interaction intrigued, making a mental note to tell Kanae all about it, before being called by the costume manager.

"Natsu, Chiori, I need your costumes now."

"Ah! Uhm…" Kyouko looked at Ren nervously. Half of her was afraid at being told off for being so unprofessional. The other half was reluctant to let his hands go as they were a physical link to the fairy magic he had which calmed her down and made her feel safe.

"I will still be here when you get back. You still owe me dinner, remember?"

She nodded shyly and left to get changed. How Ren always knew what to say, she didn't know, but somehow him being there, and the knowledge that they would spend the evening together relaxed her. At least, it relaxed her until she realised it relaxed her. Then she started shaking her head vigorously and muttering to herself about stupid playboys and dangerous smiles.  
Ren and Chiori watched her go in disbelief; she hadn't apologised once.

Turning to the third Love Me member and almost glaring at her, Ren demanded to know what had happened.

Being, herself, the sort of person who could have dark thoughts, and having spent time with Natsu, Chiori was not afraid, and just ignored him while she tried to work out what was best for her friend and sempai of the Love-me division. She knew that Kyouko trusts Tsuruga-san, but also that she was scared of him. Until now, she had not understood what could be so scary about him, but now, she wondered how she had not seen it earlier.

It seemed that only Kyouko had ever seen this side of him, so why was he letting her see it now? It had been obvious since the phone call that Kanae's suspicions that Tsuruga was attracted to Kyouko held some truth, and his extreme concern about her now suggested that he may even _love_ her. She cringed at the thought and eyed him carefully trying to discern what was bothering her about the situation. Sure, Kyouko was acting weird, but hardly more than usual, and Tsuruga was clearly used to her unusual actions, or he would have reacted differently on the phone. So why did Tsuruga look so panicked?

Now that she thought about it, Ren had always known what to say to Kyouko to get her to respond in the way he wanted. The thought of 'manipulative, annoying, useless men' made her return his glare. What was so different this time, that made him act like this? What did he want?

Ren Knew that Chiori was also in the Love-Me Section so, knowing she was probably also a little eccentric, he gave her time to collect her thoughts, but just as he was getting impatient, she glared at him. What had he done to her? He glanced behind himself to make sure he really was her intended victim. The room was otherwise empty. As a natural instinct to uncomfortable situations, he smiled, but that only increased the intensity of her look.

Ren frowned internally. The only thing he had done was ask why Kyouko was upset. Wait, was he the reason? No, it couldn't be; it shouldn't be. But why else would Chiori be looking at him like he was to blame?

He sincerely hoped that he was not the cause, as the look in Kyouko's eyes was so lost, like… like she felt the same way that _he_ had felt when he first came to Japan. What could possibly have happened to give her that same haunted look?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" _What happened?_ "Ren growled at Chiori.  
She hurriedly related the events, keen to get out from under his gaze.

When they heard a loud crash from the dressing rooms, they darted towards the sound without a second thought. The classroom door was open, and Ren darted inside, gasping as he found Kyouko lying under an upturned desk. Chiori entrusted Kyouko to him, while she chased after the skirt she had seen whip round the corner as they arrived.

Glancing around the room as he removed the heavy desk from on top of her, he saw her 'Natsu outfit' torn and dirtied on the floor.

Ignoring her protests of "I'm fine" , he scooped Kyouko up in his arms.

At that moment, the costume co-ordinator came looking for Natsu. She stared horrified at the clothes and props and was about to yell when she saw The state of Kyouko. She was pale and shaking and clutching onto Ren's shirt with tears running down her face.

Recognising the costume co-ordinator, Ren smiled politely at her, apologised for the trouble that the 'accident' might have caused, and excused himself, carrying Kyouko carefully towards his car. The costume co-ordinator had frozen at his smile, and they were long gone before she recovered enough to feel cheated of being able to scold Kyouko for damaging her costumes again. It wasn't until she had finally finished remaking the necessary costumes and informed the props manager of what was broken, that she realised just who it was that had Kyouko scooped in his arms. She reasoned that she must have known subconsciously or she would never have let a strange man carry Kyouko off after making such a mess, even when she was annoyed… would she? Then again, if it really was Tsuruga Ren, it was unlikely to be him or Kyouko that destroyed the set, which posed the problem of who _had_ done it.

Realising that Kyouko was not going to let go anytime soon, he slipped into an empty dressing room, hiding her away from prying eyes while he assessed her injuries. When she started sobbing harder, he tried to comfort her, but she flinched at his touch and he realised that she had severe bruising along her ribs. He didn't want to force her to let go of his shirt because she clearly needed the comfort, but she really needed to see a doctor and he knew he was too distracted to drive safely.

Ren decided to ring the president for help, hoping that he would not tease him _too_ much for this later. He could not call an ambulance because of the commotion it would cause for Tsuruga Ren to be in an ambulance, but mostly, because if anyone found them in this position, it would harm Kyouko's career.

"President, I need a favour."

Lory frowned slightly. He couldn't imagine a good scenario which involved Ren ringing him up and claiming an emergency big enough to convince Sebastian to interrupt his meal with Maria.

Skipping most of what happened Ren demanded a way to get Kyouko to a doctor.

"Why don't you drive her here?"

"I can't. Could you send a car?"

"Ooh, and why can't you? Did you crash your car, or are you hugging her and don't have free hands?" He didn't keep the amused tone out of his voice; it was always fun to tease Ren.

"Boss! Please…" But it was even more fun to tease Kuon.

"Oh, ho ho. So you really are in an awkward situation, _Kuon_ , hehe.."

"Boss, it's not funny, she really is hurt, so stop playing around and get her to a doctor NOW!"

"Corn!" Kyouko had stirred at his yell, and grabbed his shirt even tighter. Lory heard her call and smirked.

"So _you_ have got further with her than Ren has, if she is calling out to _you_ in trouble. It seems she likes this part of you more."

He was trying to hint that Kuon was not such a bad person and he could forgive himself already, but Ren started muttering about fairy princes and he pouted. It seemed that Ren had worked out that he had already sent the car and was no longer going to get so wound up about his teasing. That was no fun. Now all he had left was concern for his favourite employee.

The limo he'd sent, had collected Lory's private doctor on the way, and Ren was relieved that Kyouko could get checked out so soon.

When Ren tried to explain to Kyouko that he would stay with her but she had to let go enough to allow the doctor to examine her, she bolted upright, hitting her head on Ren's chin.

"Gyaaaaaaaa! I'M SO SORRY REN! I AM SO UNPROFESSIONAL, AND waaa …!"

Ren had scooped her back into his arms and covered her mouth with his hand.

"If you are sorry, then remain still and silent and let the doctor examine you" He murmured low into her ears, giving her the startled, blushing rabbit look.

The doctor raised his eyebrows, and the two actors instantly relaxed and, sitting next to each other, they blanked their faces and smiled gently. Kyouko apologised calmly to the doctor, adding 'But I really am fine'.

The doctor, having seen the state she was in before, refused to believe that she was fine and insisted upon a full check-up.

When he pointed out that her bruises were foot shaped, the car became cold with Ren's anger.

 _Someone kicked her?! It had better not be Fuwa. But why would Fuwa rip up her clothes? It has to be someone in the Box R cast._

"R-Ren?" Kyouko timidly squeaked.

He instantly pushed the thought aside and calmed down. The doctor decided to ignore their reactions, but saved up the information as a way to get his way with the president for once. Gossip was a useful bargaining tool with Lory.

He still needed to know what had happened for medical reasons, but Kyouko claimed that she didn't remember.

He became concerned that she had hit her head, but could find no other evidence of it. Ren hugged her, knowing why she couldn't remember. She had not really been there since her mind had escaped to safety, just as his had so often done when he was young.

Initially the hug comforted Kyouko, but then her anger antennae came out as Ren remembered that Fuwa Sho was somehow involved again if Chiori's explanation was accurate, and Kyouko flinched from his grasp and bowed in apology. They completely ignored the doctor and by the time they arrived at the mansion, the poor doctor was more befuddled than he ever thought he could be at a situation that Lory was not involved in.

Sebastian met them at the door, and Kyouko suddenly realised where they were.

"Eehhh, Ren, why are we here?!"

"Maria wanted to see you."

"Oh"

That seemed like a valid explanation to Kyouko and she allowed herself to be dragged up to Maria's room by the enthusiastic young girl. Lory, who had been leaning against the banisters pretending to be nonchalant, let them go when he realised that Ren had no objections.

He raised his eyebrows at him, silently asking what all the fuss had been about, but stopped when he saw the expression on his friend, the doctor's face.

"Come into my office, both of you."

As they entered, neither Ren nor the doctor reacted to the extravagance, and Lory was in no mood to whine that he didn't get fun reactions from it. They both noticed, and it made them nervous. Lory was never more dangerous than when he was serious.

"What's wrong with Mogami-kun?"

"She has severe bruising across her ribs and arms, but her bones are not broken. There is evidence of being kicked. Also, I think she must have had some sort of emotional trauma to cause her other symptoms; Lack of reaction, and constantly changing extreme emotions, although it is possible she hit her head."

Lory didn't think that sounded out of character for Kyouko, so decided it was not something he needed to worry about, and with his mind at rest, he could get back to teasing Ren.

"Your face is slipping"

Ren looked up startled and flashed a glance at the doctor, who didn't know his true identity. The doctor laughed and said, "Oh, don't worry, boy. I won't tell anyone. Besides, after how you treated that girl in the car, I am fully aware that you act your way through press conferences. There is no need to hide it from me now."

"' _That girl'_ has a name!"

Then he realised his mistake. He just couldn't seem to get a grasp on his emotions or the character of 'Tsuruga Ren'. Kyouko was in pain, and troubled, and it seemed to be more than just the fact that Fuwa Sho was mentioned. The only other thing that he could think of that could make her react this way is her Mother, and since she and Fuwa were childhood friends, that must mean the shoot was near her home. _When did Chiori say that they were leaving? Friday? I have several interviews and some modelling to do over the weekend._

He glanced up at the president, wondering if he could ask for the time off work, only to realise that he was being watched closely by both the other men in the room. Knowing then that he would not be permitted to join her on location without being forced to make a fool of himself, or at the very least, to confess his feelings to Kyouko, he decided that the only other option was to make sure she got over whatever was bothering her before Friday. He excused himself and tried to ignore the smirks that were burning his back as he left.

He paused at the doorway and spun around as if suddenly remembering something and glared at the doctor for a few second before planting his firm gaze on the president who just ignored the dark look he gave. "No gossiping"

Lory smirked, which turned into a wide grin when he realised that meant there really was gossip for him to enjoy. He turned his large puppy dog eyes on his friend who was left unsure as to who was scarier.

* * *

Ren found Maria's room easily. Though the mansion was huge, he knew the route well. He heard Maria's excited voice coming through the open doorway.

"Thank you, Onee-sama! You can't even tell where you repaired Ren-sama's clothes."

"Ahh Maria-chan, '-sama'? I am not worthy of that title."

"Ehh? But I want to call you that!"

"But..oow"

"Ne-sama, are you hurt?!"

Ren swept into the room, concerned.

Kyouko looked up at him as she responded

"No, no, Maria-chan, I just have sore ribs from an accident this afternoon."

Maria frowned. Kyouko always told her the truth. Why was she lying and trying to hide things from her like adults do. Did that mean her 'big sister' had become a proper adult and was no longer her friend?

"Why? What is wrong?" Maria's words were whispered and she stumbled back a few steps as she spoke.

As she turned to run out of the room, Ren scooped her up and carried her into the hallway. He could feel her sobs into his shirt.

"Hey, shhh, it's Ok. Maria-chan, what's wrong?"

"Hic Nee-chan doesn't like me anymore. She grew up and now I don't have anyone who understands."

" What do you mean?"

"She lied to stop me worrying, but it is lies so how can I believe it? I… hic… I want my Onee-sama back!"

Kyouko stumbled out of the room and caught up with Ren's long strides.

"No Maria-chan I don't mean,… but I _am_ fine."

"No you aren't! I don't care if your bruises will heal, you are not fine. You are not yourself! You are lying to me because I am a child like the other adults do! I hate you!"

This made Kyouko freeze, and Ren paused in his stride.

When Kyouko remained frozen, Maria whispered "There is something wrong with Ne-chan, isn't there?"

"Yes Maria, I think there is. But Maria, you should know that she is not hiding it from you because of your age; she won't even talk to me."

Tears were falling down Kyouko's cheeks, but otherwise, she had not moved for over a minute. Her mind had crashed. There were so many thoughts in her head that the next one interrupted before she finished the previous one, and all she was left with was a jumble of random words, and the feeling of being alone and lost.

Ren gently put Maria down, and instead picked up Kyouko and carried her back to Maria's room.

"Kyouko, I wanted to let you tell me in your own time, but I think that whatever it is, is eating you up on the inside, and you need to talk about it."

Kyouko flinched and cowered back as though afraid of being hit.

She tried to calm herself down and put on her public persona, but even Maria could see through it and raised her eyebrows.

He sighed exaggeratedly "I thought we were friends. We will think you don't trust us, and we are not worth your time to tell us…"

"I'M SORRY!"

Ren caught her and restrained her until she stopped attempting to Dogenza.

"Kyouko, you know Kuu told you to stop doing that. We will forgive you for trying to hide it if you just tell us now."

Maria nodded in agreement, but she seemed uncertain. Her Ren was not acting like his usual gentle self.

Ren was finding it hard not to cringe at the forceful way he was using, but he was determined to make Kyouko talk; for her own good.

He knew what it was like to keep everything inside, and although he knew she let out her feelings into the blue stone, it was obvious they were too strong for that to work. He felt like he was watching his younger self, and was terrified that she would become like him if he did nothing.

The people around him had supported and cared for him, but he had not told them everything, thinking it would stop them worrying. Now on this side of the situation, he was starting to see how much they had tried to do for him, and how much of it was his fault. He needed to force her to talk - to save her from herself.

"But I don't know where to start!" she wailed, "I have everything spinning in my head and … Kuon … dyinging … my fault … love … hate … safe … kill… parents …"

She trailed off into a rambling of nonsensical words, but Ren picked out enough to know that if she talked, his secret would be revealed. He turned to Maria hesitantly.

"Uhm, Maria, could you…"

"I'm staying."

Her glare showed such a ferocious stubbornness in her eyes, which were still verging on tears, that Ren accepted defeat. After all, it's not like he intended to keep his identity a secret forever, and Maria needed to have people she felt she could trust.

"Ok… but Maria, please, what you hear, no matter how shocking; you cannot tell anyone, even your granddad. Do you understand?"

She frowned but nodded. When Ren-sama was being so serious, she could not refuse him.

Kyouko was still muttering under her breath and missed that part of the conversation. Ren ended up having to shake her to get her attention.

"Kyouko-chan, why don't you start at the beginning; like I did? You must have been about 6. You were living in Kyouto with your Mother, but you knew the Fuwas well?"

She looked at them pitifully for a second before shaking herself vigorously and changing her expression into determined.

"I.. yes I was living with my M-Mother when she was around, but I was often left at the Fuwa's when she went away. Sho's parents…"

The room lights flickered at his name, then settled, but Kyouko lost her train of thought because her grudges were swirling around shouting.

"And… but that's why your parents.. and they… kill.. trip .."

"Kyouko."

"Oh, sorry.. uhm... I was brought up by the Fuwa's."

Ren was starting to understand the connection Kyouko and Sho had. If they had been brought up as siblings, that would explain how they knew each other so well.

Maria chipped in, "so you and Fuwa Sho are like siblings?"

Her eyes were wide as she tried to make that fit with her view of the two people involved.

The room darkened again.

"No, I was trained as the next Okami of their Ryoukan. They expected me to marry that brat." She spat the last words.

"Everything. My whole life was planned to make _him_ happy."

She looked stubbornly at Ren. "You know the rest."

He nodded sagely.

"Then, you don't want to go back because you don't like he Fuwa's? Did the treat you badly, except to assume your future choices?"

"Oh no! The Fuwa's were always kind to me. I am very grateful that they brought me up when my M-M- when I had no-where else. And the things that I learned have been useful in acting and … in making you eat properly."

She regained some of her usual composure as she scowled at his bad eating habits.

Maria was also frowning. She had noticed the way her two favourite people (other than her father) were talking to each other, and she felt left out. She knew that it was a selfish thought, and tried not to act on it, but it worried her that she might end up alone again, even if it helped Onee-san to recover.

Ren smiled a little at Kyouko's reaction, but was too absorbed in Kyouko's expressions to notice Maria's growing discomfort.

"Then why is it so hard to go back?"

He wanted to ask if it was because she had not married their son and lived up to their expectations, but he didn't want to bring up his name unless necessary, and he thought she might blow a fuse if the lights flickered any more.

Kyouko hesitated before blurting out what was bothering her. She knew that Ren would just trick it out of her eventually, and she could sense his dark aura growing from what she assumed was his annoyance at her lack of answers.

"Because I took their only son away from them and now they hate me and they specifically asked to meet Natsu and Natsu is the opposite of what they like in a girl and they are going to kill me for being so ungrateful!"

They stared at her for a second. Did Kyouko honestly think that the Fuwas - who had gone to the trouble of allowing filming in their inn just to see Kyouko - actually hated her? Was this fuss really over a misunderstanding? Could Kyouko really not see what was obvious to everyone else from their actions; that the Fuwa's really cared for Kyouko and possibly even loved her?

Something clicked in Maria's head. When she had first met Kyouko, she had been really glad to find a fellow comrade, but this conversation had made her realise why her onee-san could relate to her; they were comrades in feeling unloved.

Maria knew what it felt like to not believe that others care about you, and tears flowed freely down her face. She realised that she had previously been happy at the idea of Kyouko sharing her feelings. Her chest constricted as the emotions overwhelmed her, and she ran from the room, searching for her grandfather's comfort.

Ren and Kyouko didn't notice her leaving, but subconsciously, they knew that they were now alone.

Ren moved closer and cupped her cheek softly in his hand.

"And what was it about my parents that concerns you?"

She squeaked and screwed up her eyes, trying to forget the soft look he was giving her.

 _I can't allow myself to be comforted by him: I just can't._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Look at me!" He shook her to get her attention "They love you: My parents, Taisho-san, and the Okami-san. The Fuwas clearly care for you too, or they would not have let the filming happen at their inn."

"No. No. No…" Kyouko was shaking with fear, but she could not escape Ren's intense gaze. No-one should be able to love her. Only then was she safe.

A knock at the door made Ren turn, and Kyouko fled.

"Dear, dear Ren. What _did_ you do to her?" The president's voice was teasing, but his eyes betrayed his concern.

Maria, who was clutching her grandfather's leg, watched Ren with interest. "Are you going to be sick?"

Ren swallowed hard. He had known that Kyouko had had issues with her mother. He had known that she had been hesitant to let herself love others for fear of getting hurt. But what could possibly have happened to her that the idea that someone _loved her_ would cause such a reaction?

He did not need to verbalise his feelings. A ten year old could read the disgust he emanated.

"Ren, what did she say?" Lory prompted.

He shook his head. He did not think that his love-obsessed president would be able to deal with this knowledge.

Maria pouted "You don't have to protect me just because I am young."

Ren's face twitched into a weak smile.

"No, you are right Maria, I don't." he said, ruffling her hair as he passed. "I am protecting your Grandfather's feelings, because he is OLD."

He started running down the stairs after Kyouko. "Oh, and I am going to Kyoto on Friday. I am sure Yashiro can find an excuse." He called back to Lory over his shoulder.

Lory let him go, his instinct telling him to let the comment about his age pass. There was more at stake here than his own feelings.

It was not hard for Ren to find Kyouko. She could be seen limping down the very long driveway, trying to distance herself from the house. Ren signalled to the chauffeur as he caught up with her.

"Get in. We will take you home. I promise not to say the 'L' word."

Kyouko glanced at the pink limo which was keeping pace with them, but did not reply.

"Tch, I would have thought you'd have learned from the last time you walked on an injured leg. You still have work tomorrow."

He had recently been doing much better at convincing Kyouko without using her misconceptions of professionalism against her, but right now he did not have the energy, and this way at least he could be sure she got home safe.

She spun around and faced him, fiery eyes glinting, but her ribs and ankle did hurt, and it was a long way back to the Darumaya. She did not feel like being crushed into the subway carriages.

Sighing in defeat, she climbed into the limo. Ren remained silent until they were moving fast enough that Kyouko would not be able to jump out.

"I have a shoot in Kyoto Friday afternoon. I would like to come with you for moral support when you meet the Fuwa couple."

He hoped that the way he had phrased the offer left no room for Kyouko to feel like she would be a burden on him, nor to be frightened by any signs of strong affection. She made no answer, but he knew she had heard.

When they reached the Darumaya, Kyouko hesitated, and then said "Wait here."

She dashed in to the restaurant, and came back with two takeaway meals for Ren and the driver.

"Eat!" she commanded, "and no alcohol!" She waited just long enough to receive his acquiescence before returning to the restaurant.

Ren clutched the meal like it was the only thing stopping him from drowning. She had remembered to feed him today, which meant that she would be Ok. When he got home, he hid his remaining whiskey and distracted himself by phoning Yashiro and getting him to cancel his work on Friday.

He hoped his manager could organise some sort of modelling shoot in Kyoto over the weekend, which would give him the excuse to be there when Kyouko needed him.

Yashiro had been forewarned by the president, but he played along, and even teased his charge about running halfway across the country for a girl. Surprisingly, Ren actually felt better after being teased, and did not bite his head off.

He then called Kotonomi Kanae. He didn't have the number for Chiori, and knew that the girls would have talked. There was a high possibility that Kyouko would not realise that Kanae was worried. As he had expected, Kanae's glare could be felt down the phone line.

"She will be okay physically: just bruises and a twisted ankle, but…" he paused wondering how to explain her emotional state.

Kanae impatiently filled in the blanks "but, she thinks that she deserves to be bullied and doesn't understand that it should not be normal?"

Ren flinched when he realised that he had missed the elephant in the room, getting distracted by the other issues at hand. When Kyouko had mentioned his parents, he had completely forgotten about her bullies.

"Ah… probably that too."

"Out with it" Kanae growled down the phone.

"She … do you know why she is in the Love-Me section?"

"Of course. Because she doesn't believe she can be loved."

"Yes, exactly. And…"

"and she thinks the Fuwa's are going to eat her alive this weekend even after they brought her up to marry their heir because they liked her, and only let them film there because it was _her._ "

"Yes." he said trying very hard not to get angry at the idea of Kyouko marrying Sho.

"What did you do?"

"Pardon?"

"You always barge in and tell her nonsense. You would only ring me if you did something that you want me to fix."

"Hmmm, and here I was thinking I was being decent and calling her worried friend to reassure her, because Kyouko did not seem like she would remember to check her phone for messages."

"Ptch, there is more to it than that. She has been weird ever since she got back from America, and I know it has something to do with you! Ugh, what makes you think it is okay to tell her something that she will fret about, when the only person she can talk to about it, is the very person who is causing her to worry? You had better tell Chiori and me the truth!"

She knew that Ren had secrets, and that he was not comfortable with the idea of sharing them. She could hear that in his voice. However, she would not choose his feelings over her best friend's.

"You will tell me everything you told her!"

When Ren remained silent she yelled at him "Damn it! We are not going to spread rumours, however much you deserve it. You owe this to Kyouko."

"That wasn't why." he responded, thinking it through.

It was true that he had been unfair to Kyouko. He had tried to talk to her about it, but it was clear that she was not ready to talk to him. Would he be able to admit everything to someone other than Kyouko? Someone he didn't love?

Kanae was judgemental, especially of him. Could deal with her opinion of his true self? He desperately wanted to deny her the knowledge, just to avoid having to relive it again, but he knew he could not. It was not fair on his parents for him to run away again now. It was not fair on Kyouko, and he had promised himself that he would put Kyouko first. He wanted Kyouko to be happy, and he wasn't doing a very good job of that by himself.

"Alright," he grudgingly acquiesced. "I am free before work tomorrow until seven thirty. I can get the company car to pick you up and bring you to my apartment for seven, and I will try to tell you."

Lory's office would be safe too, but he had not told Lory about being Kyouko's fairy prince and he did not want to find out how his prone-to-fangirling-president would react to that. He also didn't want Lory to overhear their discussion of Kouko's feelings towards love. If Kyouko wasn't ready for love, he was not going to give Lory any more reasons to force her into it.

* * *

Chiori and Kanae sat on his sofa, expecting Ren to tell his story, but after five minutes, they decided he needed a prompt.

"Clock's ticking. You said you only have half an hour."

Ren squirmed. "I am not sure where to start."

"Duh, the beginning." Kanae quipped.

"How about starting at the bit that you find easiest to speak about." Chiori offered, earning Kanae's rolled eyes.

"All right, then… did Kyouko tell you about Corn?"

"Her imaginary friend?"

"The fairy prince?"

"Wait, Kyouko told you two that Corn was an imaginary friend?"

"Well, no, but fairies aren't real so I just assumed." Chiori offered.

Ren sighed in relief; If Kyouko had downgraded his friendship to imaginary, then he would _really_ have something to worry about.

"Corn was not imaginary. Corn was … me."

"Huh, so even at that age you were creepy enough to trick girls into believing you are inhumanly perfect." "Who goes around pretending they are a vegetable?"

"Ah, the fairy part was assigned to me by Kyouko, and I just played along. As for the name - I gave her my real name and she could not pronounce it: Kuon"

Kanae snorted. "Oh, you are in so much trouble."

Ren did not reply to that, knowing that she was right.

"Why? What has he done?" Chiori interrupted.

"Would you like a list?" Kanae asked smiling falsely at Ren. "Kuon _Hizuri_ is in love with the girl his parents have adopted."

Chiori frowned. "Hizuri? As in Kuu and Julie Hizuri? But I have seen you with them. You act like strangers. Why do you hide your parentage?"

"It is more than that, Chiori." Kanae pointed out. "He used Kyouko's relationship with his parents to get back into their good books and.."

"NO!" The sound echoed with the force of Ren's exclamation. "I would never use her like that. She helped me to let them in, yes, but.."

"Sorry, time is up. If that´s all we need to get to work."

Ren glanced at the clock: it was ten to eight. He was late for the first time in his career as Tsuruga Ren.

"Wait Kotonami-san, there is one more thing."

She turned and looked back expectantly.

"I… I killed a man. That is why I couldn't face my parents." His knees buckled as his mind gave way to a wave of emotions. "He died, and it is my fault."

"Wooowww, good acting. Nice effect. See you around… _murderer_." Kanae spat coldly as she left, but Chiori hesitated at the sight of the crumpled man on the floor. Something was odd with his phrasing. If he had actually done the killing, then he would have phrased it differently from 'He died, and it is my fault.', would he?

She hurried to catch up with her friend. "Wait, Kanae, why were you like that?"

"Like what?" she replied defensively. "I wasn't like anything.", but Chiori saw through her and smirked.

"Oh! You are worried about how much time Kyouko is spending with a dangerous man."

Kanae ignored her. Chiori did not need to sound so happy that their friend was in danger… wait dangerous man? Is it possible that Kyouko's 'Dangerous Mission' was Kuon Hizuri?

She really was going to kill the president next time she saw him!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At lunch time the three love me girls sat in a Karaoke bar to talk. When it was clear that Kyouko was still hesitant to divulge all her fears, Kanae got impatient.

"Mo! Kyouko, _Kuon_ told us everything this morning, so you don't need to hide that part from us."

Kyouko looked up surprised at this. "He told you about his parents?"

"Yes, and he told us he was a murderer." Chiori pointed out.

They watched as Kyouko's expressions changed from surprise to relief to concern, at which point she paled and grabbed her phone. When Ren didn't answer, she tried Yashiro.

"Kyouko-chan! How can I help you?"

"Uhm, Yashiro-san, sorry to bother you, but this morning you said that Ren was late to work. Is he okay now?"

Yashiro could hear her bowing into the phone, but he still had to control his fangirl like glee at her clear concern for his charge and at the lack of honorific used.

"Ah, now that you mention it, he does seem a little distracted today." He said, watching Ren get the sixth NG of the day. "Ah, he has just finished a scene, I will hand you over."

He signalled to the director for a five minute break and handed the phone to Ren, without giving the director or Kyouko time to object.

Ren Raised his eyebrows at Yashiro's unprofessionalism, but seeing the caller Id, he sat on the edge of the stage and absorbed Kyouko's ramblings about not needing to bother him. His face slipped and showed his relief, for the whole cast and crew to see.

The director called the break grudgingly and then walked over to Yashiro.

"I hope that being a big star does not mean that he is expecting special treatment: I have a lot of scenes to get through today."

Yashiro sighed. If the director had ever worked with Ren before, then he would not have made a fuss. Most of them would have noticed after the second NG that something was wrong and would probably have encouraged him to take the phone call.

"Director, it is unusual for him to get so many NGs in a day, and I think it is for the benefit of the filming that he takes this phone call to relieve himself of whatever it is that was distractin…" He trailed off when he noticed that the whole room was unusually quiet.

Glancing around, they saw what everyone was staring at: Ren was hunched forward, his hand propping up his forehead as he sobbed silently into the phone.

Yashiro just stared.

Ren never let his emotions out in public. He rarely even showed them when it was just the two of them. What could Kyouko have said which made him let down so many barriers?

Thankfully, the director was quicker to react. He ordered everyone to go on lunch and had the stage spot lights turned off to give the man some privacy.

* * *

Ren could not help his reactions. His emotions had been all over the place since he had brought his memories to the surface to tell Kyouko's friends. Much of the time he blocked those memories and became Tsuruga Ren, to the point of not recognising the name Kuon, but there were times when Kuon was closer to the surface, like when he played Cain Heel. At those times he had needed Kyouko to snap him out of it.

Today, however, he was giving her space to deal with her emotions. He had been so sure that Kyouko was afraid of his dark side, and he did not want to additionally burden her with his fears.

The words she was saying, though clearly intended for Yashiro, gave Ren hope and it calmed his inner turmoil.

With the weakness that comes from sudden emotional relief, Kuon completely forgot to act like Ren.

"Kyouko" he murmured softly into the phone.

She paused in the middle of a rant about how she did not need to interrupt Ren at work, because she was just being selfish and only wanted to check that he was alright for her own peace of mind.

"Kuon" she replied just as softly.

"Kuon, you are not a murderer, and you should stop saying so!" her voice became firm. "Even if you believe that you are at fault for causing him to chase after you, a hit and run is an accident by any definition. I know that you find it hard to believe that you did not cause his death, but your bad choices are completely irrelevant. YOU. DID. NOT. MURDER. HIM, and therefore YOU. ARE. NOT. A. MURDERER. Do you hear me? Don't you ever let me catch you thinking that of yourself ever again!"

This was the point at which he started crying.

Chiori and Kanae watched Kyouko's rant in complete shock. Chiori had previously had an inkling that the situation was not all it seemed, but she was still surprised at how much Kyouko had understood, considering how ignorant she acted most of the time. She seemed to understand that Ren could be dangerous, even as she was trying to convince him that he was not. It was a relief to both the girls that she did know to be wary of some things, even though she was completely dense in other areas.

Although Ren didn't reply, Kyouko knew instinctively that he had heard her message. Her voice softened as she went on. "Ren, Yashiro said that you were late to work and distracted today. Are you okay? Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Ren smiled softly at her insistence that he eat, and replied "I'm okay now. Thank you. I will eat lunch. Kyouko, how are _you_?"

Kyouko instinctively touched her ribs where it hurt. "I'm okay. Moko-san and Chi-chan are taking good care of me!"

Relieved at her clear enthusiasm, Ren suddenly became aware of his surroundings.

He was sitting on a darkened stage in an almost empty room. Yashiro was standing frozen, staring at him like he had grown tentacles.

"I have to go now, Kyouko. I will definitely eat a proper lunch, and I will see you this weekend."

"Ok, Ren. See you this weekend."

They both turned their attentions back to their gobsmacked friends.

Ren carefully composed himself before speaking. "Yashiro, where is everyone?"

Yashiro blinked at being addressed and looked around. "I don't know. Maybe the director sent them to lunch when you started _crying_ _in front of everyone_?"

Ren smiled brighter at this. He knew that in Japan, a man crying was not as looked down upon as it was in the US, but he still felt embarrassed.

He bowed formally to his manager. "Then I will be in your care. Thank you for looking after me."

Yashiro looked at him oddly. That reaction was more like something Kyouko would say. No… Kyouko would have performed a full dogenza and perhaps tried to commit seppuku for the trouble this would cause him as a manager. If the press got wind of this, and he did not give a valid reason, then he would just have to hope that Ren could charm his way into keeping his private life private.

"Ren…" he addressed his friend seriously. "Are you really alright?"

Ren closed his eyes, and dimmed his smile a little, before replying honestly "I don't know."

He then promptly changed the subject with a cheerful "So what's for lunch?

Yashiro rolled his eyes in defeat.

Knowing that it would be more productive to get the stares and questions over and done with during lunch, they went to join the rest of the cast. Ren was sure that he could get Haruka on his side if he promised her the truth later. He therefore chose to sit next to her, even though he knew it meant that she would spend most of lunch teasing him mercilessly.

It surprised him, however, when Haruka did not make a single joke and just stated simply that whatever had gone through his head during the phone call was clearly too serious a subject for jokes… although she still expected the truth from him if he wanted her help to fend off the rest of the cast.

The smile he gave her in reply to this declaration was so honest that even _she_ felt a little light headed when her heart fluttered. The smile also had the beneficial side effect of reducing the number of cast members who wanted to 'comfort' Ren through whatever he was going through - they believed he was taken.

* * *

Kyouko's ears were a little pink as she remembered that Chiori and Kanae had listened to the conversation.

Kanae mumbled under her breath about not calling her ridiculous nicknames when speaking to others, but Chiori was feeling warm and loved. She had always felt a little like an outsider when Kyouko and Kanae were together, but now she had her own nickname. 'Chi-chan' was not as original as 'Moko-san', but since Kyouko was so very careful to always call people formally, the fact that she had given her a nickname at all made her feel like she had finally earned her place as a close friend.

Kanae watched Kyouko for a few moments before asking hesitantly "He… He's really not dangerous?"

Kyouko thought about BJ, and a little of Setsu slipped out as she smirked and said "He would never hurt me.", but Kyouko suddenly blushed bright red at her statement and then blocked her ears refusing to hear the words that just came out of her mouth.

The other two love me girls did not manage to get anything sensible out of her after that, except for one sentence which tumbled out in a rush: "It will be okay, because Corn will be there like he was when I was little." It was a reply to Chiori's attempt at discussing her fears about meeting the Fuwas again, but Kyouko went off into Fairy Land after that, and they knew it was futile to continue.

They did agree on one thing, however: Kyouko loved Ren, and they had a long way to catch up if they were all going to graduate the Love Me section together.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - I am afraid that they may be getting a little OOC, but I was trying to develop their emotions and move towards their happy ending.

So here it is, the beginning of the Fuwa Inn arc:

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 9

Friday came. Yashiro had booked a private carriage on the bullet train to Kyouto, in which he, Ren and Kyouko now sat. Kyouko had of course tried to convince them that she did not need such special treatment, but Yashiro had explained that because Ren was so famous, it was necessary, and since he had already booked the whole carriage, it was no more expensive for her to also come. Ren had also pointed out that this way, instead of arriving in the tour bus at the same time as the rest of the cast, she would be able to arrive earlier and meet with the Fuwas in private.

Yashiro repeatedly managed to find excuses for not sitting with them: needing to stretch his legs, using the bathroom, etc. - leaving them alone more often than not.

As they got nearer, Kyouko got more and more nervous. Ren squeezed her hand in comfort.

"It will be okay, Kyouko.

She looked up at him with huge, fearful eyes, which made Ren want to kiss her senseless.

"I thought about wearing a wig of black hair so that they would have one less thing to disapprove of: Fuwa-taisho never approved of dyed hair… but I was afraid… of becoming the stupid, boring girl that I was."

"You were never stupid _or_ boring, Kyouko." Ren said emphatically. The sincerity in his eyes made Kyouko's grudges cower, and she had to pool all her willpower to resist shrinking away from his kindness. One of the things she remembered talking about with the other Love Me girls was that she would never learn to trust again if she always found excuses for peoples kindness. Didn't she accept Moko-san's compliments (sometimes)? What was so different about Ren complimenting her? Except for her body deciding to increase her heart rate and blush, that is.

She also knew that she really needed to believe in his words right now. If they were not true, then she really had no chance of redemption with the Fuwas, and she would become the cause of them revoking their permissions to film, and then she would get fired and would become a bother to a lot of people.

So with a stubborn gleam in her eyes which startled Ren, she said simply "Thank you.", before averting her eyes. It was lucky for her that she did avert her eyes, because the smile Ren gave her in reply was so full of love that she probably would have passed out had she seen it. He didn't mind that her voice had shaken: she had finally accepted a compliment from him. Baby steps indeed, but somehow this felt like significant progress.

Yashiro arranged for a taxi to be waiting for them when they got off the train, to reduce the risk of getting recognised.

Just as they were getting into the taxi, he pointed out that it would be better for him to get a different taxi and go to check into the hotel he and Ren were staying in, leaving a slightly exasperated Ren, and an apologetic Kyouko to go to the Fuwa's without him.

"I am sorry that you had to waste your time on a lowly kohai such as myself. You would have been able to check into your hotel and relax if it weren't for me."

Ren sighed, and pointed out that he was her _friend,_ and had been her friend since they were children… long before they became sempai and kohai.

She fell silent at that, spending all her energy trying very hard not to deny his friendship, when her heart resisted anything that would get her closer to the 'L' word.

Ren could see that she was working through something, and let her be.

When the Inn came into view, Kyouko stilled, blinked, and then broke into a beautiful, welcoming smile. Ren was surprised by the sudden change, but then remembered a conversation he had had with young Kyouko.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Corn had asked, watching her making faces at the water, whilst crying.

"I am trying to smile, like the Okami-san says I must even when I am sad" she had answered between sobs. He had caught her on several occasions after that, trying to get her reflection to smile, even as she was crying. It had actually been this memory which had inspired the 'Tsuruga Ren' smile in the first place.

When creating the character for the perfect Japanese man, he had thought first of the little girl he had met by the stream in Kyouto, who he still thought of as the perfect Japanese woman.

He was proud of Kyouko for learning the technique that she had tried so hard to master, but he was also a little afraid of what that smile meant. Maybe he was just projecting his own experiences onto her and worrying over nothing, but he had seen the broken look in her eyes only days before, and now she was smiling far too brightly for it to be natural.

He watched her get out the car, back straight with perfect posture, and sighed. She was going to exhaust herself if she kept up this façade.

He thanked the driver, who gave him a puzzled look and asked where the girl who had originally gotten in with him was. Giving a polite answer, he got out to join Kyouko as she walked nervously toward the Inn in which she grew up.

Mrs Fuwa greeted them formally as guests when they entered, but her eyes displayed a querying hope when she saw Kyouko's perfect bow in response.

"Good afternoon, I am Tsuruga Ren, and this is Mogami Kyouko." Mrs Fuwa glanced over their shoulders subtly, her hands twitching nervously. Ren was impressed. If he had not been watching for her reaction so carefully, he would not have noticed anything. "Kyouko came earlier than the rest of the cast, so that she might greet you properly, and perhaps in a less public setting."

Kyouko stared at Ren in surprise. There was some sort of silent conversation going on between him and Mrs Fuwa. After all the encouragement that he had given her, it surprised her that she would find his tone almost intimidating. Even Mrs Fuwa had seemed surprised at his comment, though Kyouko did not realise that most of that was due to Ren deliberately missing out any honorifics on her name. After speaking English so much with Kuon, she was getting used to hearing her name without honorifics.

Ren ignored Kyouko's glare, but decided to use them for the rest of their visit. He did not regret missing them off. This way, he could be sure that the Fuwas knew that she was his, and were less likely to try and marry her off to their son again.

"Of course." Mrs Fuwa replied with a formal bow. "If you will follow me to the parlour, I will fetch my husband and serve some tea."

Once they were settled at the table, Mrs Fuwa excused herself and slid the paper doors shut behind her. Ren watched her shadow sag as soon as the doors were shut, as she leaned against the door to collect herself.

Kyouko was sitting perfectly still, a smile frozen on her face. He squeezed her hand. "Kyouko, you can't maintain that smile forever. Relax. If you show your true feelings, then it will be easier for them to show you theirs."

She shook her head vehemently. "They hate me. I don't want to see." Her voice was barely audible, but he knew what she had said.

"They do not hate you. The Fuwas raised you as their own daughter." He raised his voice, knowing that Mrs Fuwa would be able to hear him through the paper door.

"Hey, shhh, everything will be okay." He wiped her tears gently from her face. "Honey, shhh, it's okay. Come here." He enveloped her in a hug and let her sob into his shirt. When he next looked up, the shadow at the door had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The conversation held between the Fuwa's, Kyouko and Ren was short, but intense. Mrs Fuwa apologised for her son's behaviour, and explained that she cared for Kyouko, even though she would not become her daughter in law. Mr Fuwa sat silently, providing emotional support for his wife, but without acknowledging his son's existence. His only reaction to the words spoken was a nod to confirm that he too cared for Kyouko: he had always liked Kyouko because she was hard working, and talented in the Kitchen.

Kyouko believed them and relaxed, smiling honestly, if a little tearily, at them. They were shocked and uncomfortable, as they realised that she had never truly smiled to them before, even when she was young. Kyouko had always had such a happy disposition, they never considered the possibility that it was all an act. Had they neglected her by not seeing the pain she held in her heart?

Since the Fuwas still had a lot to do to get ready to feed all the cast and crew, Kyouko offered to help. The Fuwas said that if she really didn't mind helping, then she could eat now and help when the others arrived. Since the set was closed, they had not hired extra help as they usually would with such a large party.

As they ate, Ren noted with amusement that Mrs Fuwa kept adding meat and vegetables to his bowl, and with the same tenacity that Kyouko so often did, insisted that he eat a full meal.

The rest of the cast arrived just as they were finishing their meal, to see the okami fawning over the two of them as she removed their plates.

"Here you go Kyouko dear" Honami mimicked quietly when she realised that Kyouko was with Ren again.

The girls muttered amongst themselves 'ugh, she only gets such a special treatment cos she is with Tsuruga-san. Why is she sitting so close to him anyway?'

Noticing the new arrivals, Kyouko, the Fuwas and Ren hid their true emotions, and smiled professionally. Kyouko introduced the Fuwas to the director and showed everyone where they could sit for lunch. Having eaten already, Kyouko went to help in the kitchen. The girls who had been jealous upon seeing Kyouko so friendly with Ren, had smirked at this: of course it was her place to be the servant.

Their smiles dropped when they saw Ren go over to help too.

When Ren realised that he was not going to be helpful as a server due to his popularity, he decided it would be a good time to flee. He put a hand on Kyouko's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Will you be OK? Chioli is here, and I should go to my model shoot soon."

Kyouko smiled up at him, and thanked him softly, agreeing that he really must go to his job. Ren ignored the fact that she had avoided answering whether she would be alright. Clearly her answer would either have worried him or been a lie, but he was reassured by the steady confidence that shined in her eyes.

He caught Chiori's eye as he left, and gave a barely discernible nod of acknowledgment.

As Kyouko walked two and fro bringing dishes from the Kitchen to the tables, 20 jealously green eyes followed her. Ren had placed just one dish on the table: in front of the director who promptly fainted, before giving his full attention to Kyouko.

Honami motioned to Yuka, and Kyouko tripped over the carefully placed foot, tipping sushi into Honami's lap. As Kyouko hurriedly scooped the food back onto the tray, Honami whispered viciously. "Tsuruga-san is _mine._ If I ever see you near him again, you will pay! How dare you not heed my previous warnings!"

Kyouko thought about what Honami said, but knew she could never leave Ren alone. Every time she tried to disentangle her life from Ren's, he seemed to get into some sort of trouble. _And_ he would not eat properly.

Bowing formally, as expected of a waitress who had inconvenienced a client, she whispered so that only Honami could hear. "I apologise, but I cannot agree to those terms." She knew better than to give this girl her reasons for refusing.

"Still causing trouble I see, Kyouko!" A cold voice spoke from behind her. Kyouko would recognise that voice anywhere. She turned slowly, giving herself as much time as possible to collect herself.

Fully aware of the attentions of the whole cast and crew, she fixed what she hoped was a genial smile on her face.

"Mother. It is good to see you"

Saena looked down her nose at her daughter, grimacing. "You ungrateful wench! I left you with a good home and a future as a respectable Okami, and you not only disrespect me, you drag the boy into your fantasies, and become a woman, nay a wench of disrepute!"

The unnatural winds alerted the Fuwas to the disturbance. Mrs Fuwa flowed in and discreetly herded Saena into the private back rooms of the Inn. Kyouko fought to control her temper, and the winds calmed down. She excused herself and hurried after her mother. Honami smirked and snickered with her friends. This was juicy gossip which would ruin Kyoko the actress, and keep her far away from their beloved Ren.

* * *

Kyouko hesitated outside the open door to the private parlour.

"Saena, that was inappropriate. You did not have to humiliate her in front of her colleagues and friends. I would think a lawyer such as yourself would know better. Besides, I believe it was _our_ son who initiated their move to Tokyo. Do not be so harsh on your own flesh and blood. Kyouko deserves to have her side of the story heard, at the very least." Mrs Fuwa's voice was low, but furious.

Saena's response was not repeatable. Kyouko heard a sharp intake of breath, and then a sigh. "Sorry. That was uncalled for." Kyouko froze unbreathing. She had never heard her mother use that tone before. It sounded pained: raw and honest.

"I know you are sorry." That was Mrs Fuwa speaking again. "You are always sorry, but Saena, Kyouko dear is _your daughter._ I know she resembles… _him_ , but she is human still: she needs her mother."

"I'm human too. It hurts too much when I remember him."

Kyouko knocked, and stood in the doorway, tears running down her face. "Mother? You don't hate me?"

Saena scowled, and pulled out of her old friend's hug. "Don't look at me." she grumbled and brushed forcefully past her daughter.

Mrs Fuwa frowned in worry. She knew her friend had been hurting ever since her husband had died, which is why she had offered to help raise Kyouko, but that was 13 years ago. She had hoped Saena would have stopped grieving by now.

Also, she had not realised the extent of the abuse Saena had inflicted on her daughter. There was something in the expression behind Kyouko's slowly drying eyes which looked disturbingly like numb acceptance.

There was a knock on the wooden panels of the door. It was a stage hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the director says that he needs Natsu to get ready." He looked nervously at Kyouko's back.

Natsu smirked. She stalked past the poor stage hand, fondling his cheek seductively as she passed. He shuddered before following her out.

Chiori kept a close eye on Kyouko all day, but nothing happened to cause her concern, except that she never stopped being Natsu, even during breaks and at the evening meal. Natsu, of course did not help the Fuwas to set the table, so Chiori offered to help. They had had no NGs all afternoon, so after their evening meal they were given free time. Nearly everyone took the time to enjoy the onsen, giggling and pointing out the beautiful finish on everything. Some were uncomfortable in a place that was clearly expensive, others, such as Honami, acted like they were in such places all the time, though the astute amongst the onlookers would have noticed that despite her words, she watched what the others did closely before acting herself.

Kyouko had managed to give Chori the slip, and she was starting to worry about her friend. She had checked with both the Fuwas and the girls who she suspected of bullying her, but neither had seen her: Kyouko did not seem to be anywhere inside, although outside the light had already dimmed. She was halfway through leaving a second answerphone message on Kyouko's mobile when Ren and Yashiro arrived. She ran over to them. The men heard her out, looking worried. Yashiro put his gloves on and opened his phone to make a phone call, but Ren shook his head saying that he knew where she would be and stalked off.

* * *

For the afternoon shooting, Kyouko had let Natsu take over, hiding from her true emotions. Once filming was over, however, she had no reason to remain professional, and returned to her body. Why was her mother like that? Sometimes she felt a flicker of her mother's love, but it was always overpowered by her words and actions.

Without thinking, she slipped away from her colleagues, habit taking her towards the forest. Her mother's harsh words echoed in her mind

'You ungrateful wench! You ruined my life! Don't look at me! Don't touch me!'

She ran. She didn't want to hear that anymore. Not from her Mother.

Kyouko was soon well and truly lost, but she didn't stop.

Eventually, she started recognising her surroundings again: she had somehow circled around and she knew the trail ahead – it was the one that she had used as a child to meet Corn. The path was overgrown, but she was sure it was the same.

She could hear Kuon in the distance behind her, calling her name.

"Kyouko, wait!"

She just sped up at the sound of his voice.

"Kyouko!"

She barely noticed as the trees scratched her arms.

"Kyouko!"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to hear it!" she screamed as she ran on, covering her ears. Ren was struggling to keep up, and that concerned him even more.

Only by pushing herself to the limits of her body's physical strength would she be able to run faster than him. He knew she must be really upset to be able to ignore the bruises and scratches: her professionalism as an actor would not let her hands or face be marked. He also realised that he cared more for her wellbeing than his own acting career, as he too was charging through the shrubbery, getting generously scratched and bruised.

Kyouko tripped and cut her hand on a rock.

"Kyouko!" Ren's voice called out in concern, rather than as a command to stop, but Kyouko pushed on, covering her ears from the repeated calls of her name. Blood from her hand dribbled down her cheek, and when she reached the edge of a cliff she turned and glared at Ren like a trapped animal.

With tattered clothes and blood across her face, she looked more like a horror movie character. Ren stopped at the edge of the trees and watched her in fear: fear for her safety, and a little for his own. Even the bravest man, when put in front of a cornered Kyouko could not help but tremble in fear. The air about her crackled with energy and Ren could not have got any closer, even if he had tried.

Kyouko paused, confused. There was a concern in his eyes and something stronger, which shouldn't be there. It was something she needed right now:

Love.

The word forced itself into her head, though she resisted it. The air calmed, and Kyouko suddenly felt alone. The word had sucked the negative energy out of her, but now her frenzy had died. She no longer believed in that word: that word had held no meaning to her for several years.

She looked down at her hands, as if she suddenly noticed the pain, and then looked at Ren, her sight clearing for the first time since her mother had appeared. His clothes were as torn as hers, he had twigs in his hair, and a scratch across one cheek, as well as along both arms and legs. Her hands shook, but she instinctively reached towards him, determined to treat his wounds. After all, he was an actor; she could not allow herself to be the cause of disruptions to his job. Her foot took a step forward, but the trees wouldn't stay still for her. Ren somehow crossed the distance and supported her, fussing over her wounds and trying to hold her hands still, which were still trying to reach his own cuts to assess the damage.

Ren really wanted to shut his eyes and forget the look on her face at this moment. Her eyes were blank, and she was muttering darkly under her breath about jobs and unprofessionalism, and unworthiness. At that last one, Ren scooped her up and stormed purposefully through the trees. Kyouko didn't even notice the movement.

He knew that he could not take her back to the inn - not in their current state, but if they were near the river, then they were near the house on the other side of the stream, where the Hizuri's had often stayed. All he needed to do was to find a way across the water.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ren walked along the river, murmuring soft nothings to Kyouko, until he found an area where the water was shallow enough to cross. It was not where they had played as children, but he recognised the large willow that hung over the water. The road was just ahead.

He got his phone out and rang Yashiro. Ignoring everything his manager was saying about responsibility, he briefly described where they were heading and suggested that Yashiro get a taxi to come and collect the two of them. While he was concerned about the bad cut on Kyouko's hand, he knew that his manager would bring a first aid kit without his needing to prompt him.

He hoped Kyouko would feel better after a good night's sleep.

As they sat on a rock waiting for Yashiro, Kyouko finally returned to her body.

She started crying, deep heart-wrenching sobs that she could not stop.

Ren felt lost. He didn't know how to help Kyouko, so he just held her silently. At least she wasn't trying to hold it in any more.

Yashiro was silent in the car. He had no words.

He had to wake Ren up when they got to the hotel and they all retired early to bed. Neither man wanted Kyouko left alone, so Yashiro made no comment when Ren refused to let go of her, and instead tucked her in beside himself.

* * *

When they woke the next morning, Kyouko didn't have the energy to freak out over the sleeping arrangements. Kuon was her friend, and Kuon was American, and she had needed the comfort.

Wanting to stop Ren from watching her closely for any sign of weakness, she put on a brave smile. Ren instantly told her off for trying to hide her feelings, as he would rather know how she felt than be afraid of what hid under the mask.

Kyouko thought this over before agreeing, so long as he did the same; his super bright smile was often worse than his anger.

After being forced to eat breakfast, Ren returned Kyouko to the Inn early, so that the make-up artist could hide most of her wounds. The cut on her hand could not be covered up, but Kyouko managed to hide it discreetly in all the takes. Ren never left her alone, so she was safe from bullies, though of course none of them were pleased with this turn of events.

While no-one other than Yashiro and Chiori had been told about how the two had become scratched, the bully girls added hurting Ren's perfect face to the list of reasons they had to make her life hell.

Saturday night, they stayed in the hotel again. Neither had to speak to know that Kyouko would not sleep well if she stayed with the Fuwas. Her mother would be more likely to haunt her dreams, and Ren had noticed the looks some girls gave them when they were together. Which of these girls had hurt her last time? Would they hurt her again?

Kyouko also knew that the girls were waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce, and she knew that she did not have the energy to trick them into submission, even with Natsu's help.

At Yashiro's suggestion, to repel rumours, Chiori also joined them in the hotel that night, and they had a light evening of meaningless chatter.

* * *

Sunday morning, the director was angry that they had stayed away both nights; especially Kyouko, who was supposed to be nice to the Fuwas, her fans. Why had they refused such gracious hospitality?

When Saena had made a scene on Friday, he had still been unconscious from meeting Ren and no one had mentioned it to him, since gossip about family was a no-go in the entertainment industry. Even Honami and her gang had kept their snide comments to whispers.

Kyouko, Ren and Chiori apologised politely and agreed to sign posters as gift to the Fuwas. Left alone with the posters and markers, they got to work. Kyouko hesitated at first, but through Ren's prompting, she realised that it was part of her job, whether or not she felt worthy of her fans.

After a bit of thought, she signed most of them 'Kyoko', her stage name, but the few she had put aside for the Fuwas, she signed with her birth name 'Mogami Kyouko'. Ren smiled proudly at her, then smiling wickedly as if they were starting some sort of conspiracy, he slipped his pen under her signature, and wrote 'Kuon Hizuri'.

Chiori and Kyouko gaped openly at him. "Ren… this is for the Fuwas!"

He shrugged. "I intended to introduce myself to them properly anyway." Chiori's eyes widened further. That sounded like he intended to ask the Fuwas for Kyouko's hand. Kyouko, of course did not read this in his words, but was still concerned. He seemed much happier admitting who he was recently, but she knew he was not yet ready for the whole world to know. Why start with the Fuwas, of all people?

Ren had gotten the idea that morning, while talking to the director. When they had agreed to sign the posters, Ren had also mentioned that he and Kyouko had been planning to stay behind for a few hours to talk to the Fuwas, and catch the bullet train back to Tokyo. Chiori was of course welcome to join them. The director was still in a pet and added a rant about actors thinking themselves better that everyone else.

Kyouko interrupted him at this point.

"Uhm director, I think you misunderstood."

"Oh? In what way?"

"The Fuwas are not fans." She hurried on as she could see he was going to interrupt again. "They…they are family."

The discussion had continued to delve into their exact relationship with Kyouko, but Ren had switched off.

One thought had sounded strongly in his mind: the Fuwas were her family. He knew that he would have to admit his true identity to the world soon, and he had been trying to work out who deserved to know before the announcement. Obviously Kyouko and Yashiro were first on his list. He didn't have any other close friends as Ren, unless you counted Bo, who was Kyouko anyway. Perhaps he should tell Haru-chan: she had been discreet with his drinking habits, and he did enjoy her company. He had also considered looking up a few of his old American acquaintances, and as such realised that he wanted to tell Kyouko's friends and family too.

Since Kyoto is such a long way away from Tokyo, he decided that now was as good a time as any to inform them: it would save the trip later, and he would not have to worry about it coming out before he got the chance to do the right thing. Giving the posters and the explanation at the same time was easier, since the Fuwas were so busy. As such, he signed one poster 'Kuon' for the Fuwas, and one poster 'Ren', to display in the Inn if they so wished.

He knew that with Kyouko by his side, he had no reason to worry about spiralling into depression during the conversation. Besides, he did not have to mention the harder parts of his childhood.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. On the train home, they rang the Hizuris, putting them on speaker phone. Chiori was awed by being asked to talk so casually with such people, especially since they had clearly been woken up by the phone call, but she soon relaxed when she heard the enthusiasm of the two people on the other end of the phone.

She also noticed that Kyouko and Ren acted their ages when speaking to them, and that made her feel better. She was glad that Kyouko had good parent figures to look up to, and that she was able to lose the tensions that responsibility gives a person. Even Chiori, who herself had grown up quickly, thought that Kyouko had missed out on a childhood.

The time flew by and they were back to Tokyo in no time.

That night, Ren did not sleep. The seriousness of using his true identity had finally sunk in. It unnerved him that he had unthinkingly switched between Ren and Kuon so often over the weekend, as if it were natural.

Maybe there was hope for him after all.

Monday came, and Ren groaned. He felt ready for another holiday, but of course he had work. At least most of it was at LME, sorting out the mess he had caused by cancelling the weekend at such short notice. He had several press conferences to attend, and some meetings with directors.

He spent all the free time he had helping Kyouko with her love me tasks. When someone from the press noticed, and mentioned it in a press conference, he said it was punishment from the President for all the fuss he had caused at the weekend.

It was a rookie mistake and he kicked himself for it when the press did not let go of this story.

 _What trouble had he caused? Was it true that he had spent the night alone in a hotel with the actress Kyoko? He was spending a lot of time with Kyoko: did Haru-chan mind?_

He could have brushed it aside if he had not mentioned the weekend. The President was known to be eccentric and punishment tasks from him would normally be accepted without question (they knew by now that reason did not usually come into it). Damage done though, he grasped at the last question, trying to change the subject.

"Haru-chan is an amazing woman and a brilliant actress. Have you seen the trailers for the film we are in? Please watch it when it comes out."

It worked. The questions turned to the film and his relationship with Haru-chan. He felt a little guilty for using her in such a way, especially since he had not denied their relationship, but publicity is publicity, so he knew she would forgive him. He did however make a mental note that she really did deserve his full honesty in the matter of his identity.

The idea made him frown. He had worked with Haru-chan previously, and never made even the slightest hint of a friendship more than colleagues. Was it really so different now? More importantly, was it okay to let the Kuon side of him make friends? Was it safe to entrust Kuon with something so precious as friendship, and why did the character of Ren feel empty when he played him now?

He was too tired for such deep questions. Somehow he got through the morning press conferences without making any more mistakes, but the damage was done. He would have to teach Kyouko how to deal with the press too, since he had dragged her into it.

Kyouko, he was sure, did not want the whole world knowing her secrets, and the press would now pry until they either they were told something satisfying, or realised that they were not going to get it out of her and went in search of answers from less trustworthy sources.

After the last of his morning's meetings, Yashiro came up to him with packed lunches for several people. "President Takarada said we are having a picnic in his office" he said by way of explanation.

They met the love me girls on the way up to the top floor, where Sebastian let them in saying "The master apologises, but he will be a little late, as he is to collect Mistress Maria from school."

The actors were a little surprised and enquired as to her health. Maria rarely left school during the day nowadays. Since meeting Kyouko, both her attendance and grades had improved, though maybe that was why Lory had let her come to this picnic. It was during lunch break after all: she wouldn't be missing any classes for it.

It was not long before the conversation in Lory's office split into two groups: Kyouko and Ren, and everyone else. Chiori, Kanae and Yashiro made pleasant small talk, but Ren and Kyouko's discussion was much more intense. They were leaning towards each other. Ren was trying to explain why his mistake at the conference was important, and how it might affect her.

Lory and Maria arrived dramatically as usual, but Ren and Kyouko did not even flinch, so absorbed in their conversation as they were.

Maria watched their interaction and frowned. Her Ren wasn't really _her_ Ren any more, was he?

When Ren and Kyouko eventually noticed the new arrivals, they came over to talk. Maria determinately acted as she always had and jumped into Ren's arms with a shouted 'Ren-samaaa!'. He smiled and caught her as usual, but he could tell that something was bothering her. He asked her what was wrong, but she just hid her face in his shirt.

Kyouko, concerned, tried herself to get Maria to talk, but she just shook her head and hid further into Ren.

Lory had been watching Maria's expressions earlier and guessed what was wrong, but said nothing in the hope that the situation would become entertaining. Ren noticed that Lory was struggling to keep amusement off his face.

He raised his eyebrows at Lory, before excusing himself from their company and carrying Maria to somewhere private where they could talk.

Once they were gone, Lory engaged Kyouko in a discussion about how her acting was coming along, and how she was going to deal with the press now that they were going to be asking questions about her and Ren. She did not bother to wonder how Lory knew about Ren and the press: he always knew everything that happened in his empire.

He watched as her eyes glittered with respect and love when she talked about Ren with a slight blush on her cheeks, and was pleased at her development in love. He had not had to probe her for answers since he mentioned Ren's name, for she had just gushed out praise and gone off into her Fairy Land.

But then she flinched at one of her thoughts and lowered her eyes, fidgeting and muttering under her breath about 'it is just respect for my sempai, he is a gentleman to everyone so it is just acting…'.

He sighed. It seemed that she was not cured of her fear of love yet, although she obviously knew what it was.

Thanking her for the conversation, although it was to deaf ears because she was still muttering under her breath, Lory turned to find out where Ren had taken his Granddaughter.

They weren't hard for him to find. Ren had, as Lory had predicted, found the nearest secluded garden (in his office which had been transformed into a park, complete with themed gardens for the picnic) to sit and talk to Maria. Old habits die hard, and Kuon always did like nature.

He hid and listened to their conversation. It seemed Ren had not got very far in convincing her to talk, and Lory smiled to himself. Apparently he had not missed anything good, so he leaned against the tree, ready for a good show.

"Maria-chan, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She frowned and shook her head again, so Ren tried a new tactic.

"If you keep frowning like that you will get permanent wrinkles."

And in a gesture that made Lory, who had sneaked a peak at them, grin mischievously and make a mental note to pass on the information, Ren reached out one hand and flicked her forehead, just as Kuu often did.

While Maria grabbed her head and jumped up with a yell, Ren found it hard to keep the surprise off his face. Lory did not miss the glance he gave his hand as though it was his hand's fault that he was acting like his father without consciously doing so.

"What was that for?!"

Ren grinned at her.

"Wrinkle removal."

She blinked and then sighed and sat down next to him, giving him several sideways glances at his patient, overly innocent expression. Ren-sama had been acting weirdly the last few months.

He was no longer the perfect person she had wanted to marry as a child, and yet somehow it made him more real, and more wanted, but she knew _he_ wanted Onee-san more than he wanted her. She could see that, and yet she had tried to ignore it, because Ren was _hers_. He always had been; he was the only person she could trust as a child and, although she now had others, she still thought Ren was the only person worth marrying.

She looked up at him, and saw that he was looking straight ahead, politely letting her gather her thoughts, but she was no longer an ignorant child. She had been around actors long enough to know that he was actually watching her carefully.

She found it odd that she could tell that Ren was acting since most people could not see through it, but she took it as proof that they were meant to be together, and took courage from that thought, enabling her to explain what was bothering her.

"Ren-sama…"

"Yes, Maria?" He dropped the honorific which made her so pleased and surprised, that she accidentally gushed out all that was bothering her in one breath.

"It's just … do you like nee-san more than me, and why do you go to her first when she acts weirdly, and because she always blushes when she talks about you, and it's not fair that you make her love you when you are supposed to be mine."

She looked away in embarrassment, panting.

He looked at her in surprise. Kyouko loved him? That can't be right, because she still ran away whenever she thought of the topic, and she had still been having trouble acting out love in her acting classes. In fact, whenever she thought no-one was looking Kyouko shuddered and looked nervously around herself.

He looked back at Maria who was watching him nervously and a little sadly. Apparently she had taken his pause as confirmation of her fears. He wanted to deny wholeheartedly, and make her feel better, but he wasn't even capable of doing that with Yashiro, and Maria deserved the truth. She was no longer too young to understand.

He ruffled her hair whilst inwardly laughing at himself. If she was old enough to understand, then didn't that mean that he was old enough to understand? So why didn't he?

Maria was on the verge of tears, and Lory was glaring at Ren for hurting his precious girl. If Kyouko had been there, she would have sensed the anger swarming in a cloud around the tree, but she wasn't, and Lory's presence was not discovered.

"Are you… going to leave me? I do have Father now, so I wouldn't be alone, but I don't want…"

Ren scooped her up. "No." he said firmly, "I will never leave you. You are an important friend to me."

"But you don't love me."

"I do, just as Kyouko does."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I don't know."

"Then, if you don't, can I marry you?"

She looked hopefully at him, and he could not bring himself to refuse her. He nodded.

She smiled, relieved, and hopped off his lap.

"I am going to go say hi to Onee-san and then I must go back to school. Grandfather said I can only stay a short time."

They returned hand in hand to the grassed area where the picnic was taking place.

The three of them talked for the rest of the lunch period, and Lory and Yashiro sat in a corner whispering conspiratorially. Chiori and Kanae shared a look that said 'this is going to happen a lot, if we keep such company, isn't it?'

When the Takarada's had left, Kyouko mentioned that Maria seemed like she had grown up because, except for her first greeting with Ren, she had not been so carelessly exuberant with her affections.

Ren made a non-committal noise in response, and Kyouko spent the rest of the day wondering about that. She was also trying to work out why she felt weird when Ren gave Maria all his attention. It made her feel guilty that part of her wanted him to herself. Maria didn't have many people in her life who she felt she could trust.

Kyouko forced herself to remember that she could afford to share Ren because she was very lucky to have so many good people in her life. Wait…share him? She didn't even have him in the first place. He disliked her, and they still had so many differences… but he was Corn, and .. no no no, he was her Sempai and nothing more. She could not love. Yes that's right, it must be … but maybe, what if … what if she had been caught by the co-star killer? I mean… they weren't co-stars, but it was possible. They were co-workers after all. Therefore the same rules could be applied. That made more sense. They were both just acting at being friends, and the feelings rubbed off…right?

She got more and more distracted through the day. When Ren came to offer her a lift home, her mind was so full of thoughts of her Sempai, that she cowered slightly and turned to flee.

He grabbed her wrist, preventing her departure, and noticed her pulse quicken. Reluctant to get his hopes up from Maria's earlier words, he thought that maybe he should just ask her before his imagination ran away with itself.

Asking was very out of character for Ren, but Kuon was more compulsive and open. The battle in his mind as he made the decision caused him to hesitate long enough for Kyouko to notice.

She noted the touching of their skin, and the electricity it seemed to create between them. Masking the surprise and the fear that she may actually be attracted to him, she forced herself back to reality. Ren still had not moved.

Cautiously she tried to remove her hand from his grip, wanting to lessen their contact, to protect the lives of her grudges who were starting to feel unwell from the positive emotions flowing through her.

The movement brought Ren out of his daze, and having not yet made his decision, he acted on impulse. This resulted in Kuon-like behaviour.

"Your pulse just increased"

He said it as a statement, not a question, but he was hoping for Kyouko to blush and admit it.

Instead she went pale.

"Th-that's becau-cause I…a-am a-a-fraid"

She stuttered the words out, too shocked to realise what she was saying, her subconscious kicking in trying to convince itself that there was no way the pulse change could have been caused by attraction. None at all.

Ren, of course, was unaware of her internal battle and, surprised and concerned at her answer, he didn't wait as long as he usually did for her to continue.

"What are you afraid of, Kyouko?"

The lack of honorifics caused Kyouko's autopilot to malfunction. Her true self had shut down from his gentle smile and caring tone of Ren's voice, which had also killed several grudges, and without proper thought processes, Kyouko's mouth uttered the truth without thinking of the consequences.

"I'm afraid of …. you."

The content of her mumbled sentence was lost before reaching Ren's ears. He let go as if he had been burned.

Stumbling back, he turned and marched away.

Kyouko's heart sank as she watched him walk away. She almost didn't believe that 'I'm afraid of loving you,' could come out of her mouth, but it had.

Of course she wasn't worthy enough to even think she might be attracted to him. A newbie actress like her, who was unable to love had no right to want someone as amazing as Kuon to care for her. There was no way she was allowed to like him as more than a sempai, so why did his rejection hurt so much?

For thinking such thoughts, she doesn't even deserve to be Ren's kohai.

 _Ah, Yes. That must be it. The pain in my chest must be caused by guilt. I had better make sure to keep my distance a bit more and not disturb him so much by always asking for advice._

 _I must be really guilty for it to hurt this much._

* * *

Ren had walked gracefully away, but at a pace that Yashiro would not have been able to keep up with if he had been there. Sweeping down the deserted stairs, he locked himself in his car. Here, the dark tinted windows would hide him from sight as his mask slipped.

This was one of the disadvantages of his new persona; he was much weaker against emotion, and having gone from 'she may love me' to 'she is scared of me' was too strong and sudden a change for him to keep his composure.

He wasn't even sure if the old 'Tsuruga Ren' could have kept a calm face, but now with Kuon so close to the surface, he had no chance.

Tilting the chair back to lay down, he tried to convince himself it didn't matter to him. He had expected this.

Ever since Kyouko had been told the truth about his past, and perhaps even before then, he had known that she would run away from the evil, uncontrollable murderer that he was. He didn't deserve her love; He didn't deserve anyone's love.

He had known this and yet now, as he stared up at the roof of the car, he felt like he was breaking again. This time however, it was even worse.

After the incident nearly 6 years ago, he had chopped himself into little pieces to try and destroy the person who did not deserve life, but with the help of those around him he had been slowly piecing himself back together. This time when he broke, not only was all the previous damage redone, but also a new pain; a sharp pain in his chest was making him gasp for air.

Covering his eyes, to shield them from the dim light shining through his sunroof from the carpark lighting, he realised they were wet. He didn't believe it at first; he hadn't cried since he was small, and now it was twice in one week.

He would have laughed if his mood had allowed it.

The Ren Tsuruga was bawling his eyes out over a girl.

He hoped that Yashiro (or the press… but mostly Yashiro) never found out.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Muwahahaha, you didn't think it would be that easy for them to get together did you? (No, but seriously, they were terrified of each other's feelings - that was never going to work)

I wrote the beginning of this chapter in first person, and I'm not sure if it makes sense like that.

Please give honest reviews/PM me, as I want to improve my writing.

* * *

Chapter12: A mother's intuition

It has been almost a year since Kyouko-chan first came to stay with us, but she has never fully opened up and told us her past.

Taisho and I liked her from the first day she asked for work, attracted to her sweet temperament and old fashioned ideals which fit the atmosphere at our restaurant perfectly. Her hard work and excellent abilities, both in the kitchen and in handling customers caused us to hire her, even with no references or history.

Then one day, she came home with what appeared to be a completely different attitude. She had dyed and cut her hair, and claimed to want to join show business, seemingly spontaneously and recklessly. My dear husband pouted for days, but it wasn't long before we realised that she had not really changed, although we were concerned that something bad had happened to her.

Whenever we asked, however, she would either refuse to explain or burst out with nonsensical ramblings. Sometimes the room would go cold and the lights would flicker.

We decided not to ask further, though this child who God sent our way has very much become the daughter we craved, and her welfare is of utmost importance to us.

There have been times when she caused us concern; when she cries loudly, or talks to herself at night, but she has rarely caused us to worry much or for long, our darling daughter. So when she looked at me this evening with that look in her eyes, Oh Kami protect her, my heart near broke.

She arrived in a rush, although she was early for her shift and her calls of greetings seemed a little strained so I made sure to keep an eye on her as she came back down to work.

There seemed to be nothing wrong.

Kyouko was calm with a cheerful smile, and as usual was excellent in catering for the customers' needs, and everything she did was done thoroughly. I smiled watching her and commented to my Taisho that I must have been mistaken that she seemed upset when she came in.

He grunted and looked up, as he always did when I talk about Kyouko with him, and I thought he agreed with me.

But then he called her over to talk.

He was never one for too many words and got to the point quickly.

"Kyouko, you cannot serve the customers like that. It is disrespectful if you are not being honest with your smile"

I was surprised at this outburst. This was not something he would normally preach, and since I could see nothing wrong with her work ethics I stepped forward to object.

That was when I noticed that Kyouko had not apologised. Normally when she thought she had done even the tiniest thing wrong she would bow really low and be screaming apologies so loud that it caused a disturbance.

Something was very different today so I watched her face carefully, but her smile didn't flicker. Staring straight ahead with a broad smile across her delicate features she made no comment as she seemed to come to some kind of conclusion.

Then a single tear fell.

That tear broke my heart.

Even Taisho's eyes widened in surprise, and hurt flickered across his normally stoic face.

Kyouko seemed to break in front of us. Her lips kept fixed into a smile, but the rest of her slumped in defeat and the tears fell freely. Bowing slightly, she excused herself softly and sprinted upstairs to her room.

There was a second's silence and then the soju bottle and a glass was suddenly placed in front of me and Taisho had turned back to his cooking silently.

He can be so cute sometimes.

He was always there to give support when needed, and today Kyouko needed it.

When I knocked on her door and heard no response I entered carefully, looking around. Dear Kyouko was sitting on her bed staring at the posters on her wall, only it didn't seem like she was really seeing them.

Her eyes were dead, with nothing except water to fill them up, and most of that was streaming down her cheeks.

I sat next to her and hugged her, and then helped her drink the soju when I could gain no response from her.

It wasn't long before she started sobbing properly, but it was a while before she could create coherent sentences.

"Dear, what is upsetting you so?" I asked again.

"hic, Ren, he hates me now! Waaaiiiiillllll. Corn is going to leave me again! Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh"

Eventually I deciphered some of what had happened earlier today from her ramblings, and looked at Kyouko in surprise. She had said that none of the boys had interested her, and here she was crying over one - maybe two, although 'Corn' did not sound like a boy's name.

"He broke your heart"

It was a statement, a fact so obviously true that anyone could see it - except Kyouko, it seems.

She froze then looked at me in horror, shaking her head fervently.

"No, no, no that can't be true. Sho broke my heart, so now I can't love. I can't love so I can't love Ren, and therefore he can't have broken my heart. That is definitely not possible. Definitely.

"My chest hurts because I let down my sempai. I, a newbie actress, dared to ask for more than the sempai/kohai relationship, and now he hates me. I also let down Taisho and you because I don't deserve such kind treatment."

I was speechless and could not find the words to contradict her before she continued.

"Not only do I ask for irregular hours to work which must be really hard on the business, but I also do my work half-hearted without actually wanting the customers to love me.

"I don't deserve to be in the entertainment industry or to serve customers without this important feeling. I have no value, no use in this world, and I dared to be selfish. I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! WAAAAAAAA!"

I gave her more soju and she cried herself to sleep. It was almost 4 am before she was truly settled down. We both had to be up by 6.30, so with one last stroke of her hair and a kiss on her head, I left her to get some rest and explain to Taisho what was wrong.

He was awake waiting, and one look at his expression told me he had been eavesdropping, but I went along with his charade and repeated what we had both heard.

I can't sleep so am just lying here trying to work out what to do to relieve Kyouko's pain. She doesn't seem to believe me when I try and contradict the things that upset her.

The poor darling had needed a lot of soju to calm down; she probably will not be in a fit state to work tomorrow. I wonder who I need to ring to excuse her.

* * *

'Cancel the rest of my appointments'

It was only a few hours after he had left work, and Yashiro was staring at this text, anger flowing out of him strongly enough that the person at the next table in the café decided to leave.

He jumped up already dialling Ren's number and ran out of the café, only to pause.

Ren had been with Kyouko earlier, and what else could have happened that Ren would skip work? Maybe he had finally made a move. Anger completely gone, he started giggling like a schoolgirl and hung up, thinking it would be better to let them have some time together.

With an excited skip in his step he started back to LME, ignoring the way people avoided him, now dialling a different number to fulfil Ren's request; he could nag and tease the man tomorrow.

Hence, trying hard to keep his joy out of his voice, he started one of the many apology calls he would be making to rearrange the evening's work.

Having already moved some jobs for his trip to Kyoto, Ren still had 3 more shoots that evening, and to move them, he would have to move some other jobs later in the week. It was not going to be easy.

The next morning, Yashiro was planning the best way to wind up his friend as he dressed for work. Ren had caused him a lot of trouble by cancelling like that: if there was any time he deserved teasing, it would be now.

When Ren did not pick him up on time he was surprised, so decided to call the man dubbed king of punctuality.

His home phone had been disconnected and his mobile was off.

Now the anger came back.

How was he supposed to do his job if he couldn't contact his client?

Well, if Ren didn't want to be interrupted in his time with Kyouko, he wouldn't mind.

However, the only reason he could think of for him to still be not contactable at this time suggested he had given in to all his manly desires and spent the night with her.

As much as he wanted to get the two fools together, he did not approve of such inappropriate treatment of so innocent a girl.

These thoughts reminded him that he could contact Ren by Kyouko's mobile since she obviously didn't know how to turn it off- she was still bad with technology. Double checking that the rubber gloves were still securely in place, he dialled.

What he was not counting on was that it would not be Kyouko, nor Ren who answered.

"Hello, this is Kyouko-chan's phone. This is the Okami at the Darumaya. Can I take a message?"

"Ah, um, do you know where Kyouko-chan is? I am trying to find her."

"Oh do you work with her?" She was hoping this to be true, since Kyouko's phone had very few numbers in it, and they were not clearly labelled, so she could not work out a number for her supervisor, and had been dithering over which number to call, when the phone rang.

"Yes my name is Yashiro Yukihito, and I am the manager of Tsuruga Ren at LME. We work together often, and I thought they might be together. Ren's phone is off"

Normally Yashiro would not give out so much info, but Kyouko trusted this lady, and he was pretty sure she was a traditionalist, and would not pass it on. If the media found out that he turned off his phone while with a girl, they would have a field day ruining both their careers.

The Okami was about to hang up in a huff, realising that this was probably the Ren that Kyouko was crying over, but since she could not wake Kyouko from her soju induced slumber, and had had no luck in finding out who to contact to excuse her from work, she latched at her only connection.

"They are not together" she said sharply, then continued in a softer tone. "Actually, Kyouko is in no condition to work today. As an LME manager, I wonder if you could provide the number I need to contact?"

She trailed it off as a question, wondering if he would offer to contact them for her, since he knew show business better, although she was hesitant in letting someone related to her child's pain help.

The information was so contrary to Yashiro's train of thought that it took a while to register and he had to confirm it, causing Okami to snap at him.

Sighing inwardly, he asked when Kyouko had returned and made the conclusion that they had been together barely 10 minutes, but the woman would not give details as to why Kyouko was not well so he got no further with finding Ren, and had seemingly contradicting information to sort through.

Promising to contact Sawara-san on Kyouko's behalf, he hung up.

He had made the phone calls in a taxi on the way to Ren's apartment, and was now outside his door banging on it hard trying to get him to come to work. It was lucky that Ren was the only door on the floor, since he would have disturbed any neighbours with the noise.

There was no response.

He was starting to worry now, since Ren had never failed to turn up to work, even with a high fever.

Resigning himself to have to contact the president, he sighed and opened his phone.

Yashiro never liked talking with Lory. It seemed to him that the only thing they had in common was their hobby of RenKyo matchmaking, and he could never understand his eccentric Boss's way of doing things.

Leaning against the wall outside the door to Ren's apartment, he hesitantly pressed ring. He had not removed the gloves since he first put them on that morning because he had made successive phone calls, so he didn't need to worry about his hand contact, but he held the phone a foot away from his ear in case the president shouted his greetings; something he was likely to do.

"Hello, Yashiro-kun, what can I do for you? That idiot boy is not giving you trouble is he?"

"Uh, um, well…"

At this the president sat up straight and shooed the scantily dressed girls with palm leaf fans out of his office.

"What happened?"

"I d-don't know; I can't contact him"

"When was the last time you heard from him?"

"Yesterday afternoon he sent me a text to say to cancel all his appointments. I assumed he meant for the rest of the day, but it didn't specify a time.

"President… he was last seen with Kyouko-chan, and her landlady said she is not well enough to come to work today, although she did return home. I thought they may be related, but I can't be sure." Yashiro had hesitated at mentioning this, since his boss had an even bigger imagination than he did.

Thankfully, Lory was in serious mode.

"Where are you now? I will go to his apartment and drag him out by his ear if necessary."

"I'm there now, but he won't answer the door"

"I have a key. Please rearrange today's appointments. I will be there shortly."

* * *

The president's arrival made Yashiro nervous. Not because it was the president, nor because he felt like he was in trouble, but because Lory was wearing a suit: a plain, black, boring, normal suit.

Seeing Yashiro's extra blink, and being very good at reading people, he explained briefly that he didn't want to draw attention to Ren's apartment or actions. Then, a little more in character, grinned and asked if he looked like a 'Men in Black' character.

Without knocking, he slid the key card into the lock, and marched into the apartment. Yashiro followed cautiously.

The air smelled of alcohol, but Yashiro did not immediately recognise the scent, since Ren had been drinking whiskey. Or more precisely; Kuon had.

He was slumped on the floor as if he had been sitting on the carpet, leaning his back against the settee and then keeled over sideways.

Lory knelt next to him and shook him roughly.

"Ren, hey! Ren, wake up! Ren, wa…"

Opening his eyes, Kuon looked up at his Boss with a glare that made Yashiro take a few steps back, although he had not gotten close in the first place.

"Shut up, old man!"

The American English rolled off his tongue as the alcohol reverted his thinking back to his mother tongue.

Yashiro just stared. Was Ren able to act as Cain Heel even when drunk? It seemed wrong somehow. The English seemed distorted from what he had heard of Cain's speech.

"Ren…"

"I said SHUT UP!" again Lory's speech was cut off, but this time with a right hook, which was dodged.

Kuon leapt up and the two men started a fighting dance which seemed very practiced.

Kuon was too intoxicated to aim straight, and the sudden exercise on top of excessive alcohol caused his body to object strongly.

Mid swing, he ran to the bathroom, one hand over his mouth.

Lory sighed quietly cursing "that dratted boy" before Yashiro cleared his throat to both get his attention, and to try and clear it to be able to speak.

"Ah, sorry Yashiro-kun, I forgot you were there."

"Ren, he… that wasn't Ren."

"It wasn't"

"He…" The man he had just witnessed scared him. Not just unsettled him like Kain Heel, or the glares Ren gave him, but truly terrified him to the point that he couldn't move. Was this Kuon? Now that he knew the secret, would Ren act like that when they were alone together, and lose the Tsuruga Ren façade? Yashiro knew that his charge could glare when angry, but this was beyond just frightening glares.

Was this what Kyouko had been asking about when she rang him as Setsu worried about her brother? Ren was his friend, and he wanted to know all about him, and to help him as much as possible, but…

The president cut off his circular thought with a sigh.

"Sorry, Yukihito-kun. I don't know what happened but it seems Ren is not himself at the moment. You can choose how much of an explanation you want later. For now, please go back to LME and ask my secretary to rearrange all my appointments for today too. Also please go to the Darumaya and find out how Kyouko is. Maybe she can shed some light on this."

When Yashiro did not move, he continued.

"Yukihito-kun, I think it would be safer for you if you left"

Yashiro nodded, but did not move his legs, so Lory ended up pushing him out the door. It took him a few hours of calming down before he realised the president had switched to his given name.

Returning to the living room, Lory found Kuon pouring himself another drink.

This was unusual, even for Kuon. Usually he would get ready for work if he'd had a good kick up the arse.

Resorting to the kind Uncle, he sat down next to him, and ruffled his hair.

"What's wrong?"

Normally, Lory would joke 'what did you do this time?' or give him an ultimatum. That was how he showed this boy love.

Something told him not to do that today.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews and PMs!

They _are_ self destructing and as such I totally forgot about the bullies. Well, since Kyouko is not going to school or work today, she is safe for now.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

Kyouko woke up at about 9.30am (well that was late for her…) with red, sore eyes and a tension headache, but thankfully no hangover since the Okami had made her drink water and eat a little with the soju. As a restaurant hostess she knew how to look after those who drank.

Her emotions were numb. She noticed the time, but didn't panic that she was late. She saw the three posters on her wall; Ren, Sho, and the Beagles, but she didn't react.

Mechanically she got up, washed her face and dressed, but then lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had no use in this world if she could not love. She could not serve customers or provide for her fans.

It was evident that all her hard work in the Love-Me section could not have worked. She had thought she was getting somewhere. She was able to act out her characters with less and less help from Tsuruga-san. She was able to resist sending her Demons out when working opposite Sho. She had good friends.

She didn't deserve them.

That was when the Taisho entered.

"Get up. Get up as the Daruma you promised you would be. Are you going to break that promise to me?"

"Gasp! I AM SOOOO SOOOOORRRRYYYY, TAAIISSHHOOO!" she threw herself at his feet.

Then she jumped up, saluted and then ran out of the room, span around grabbed her bag and then sprinted down the stairs and out the door, knocking down Yashiro who had just opened it to enter.

"Kyouko-chan!"

"Ah, Yashiro-san" Pausing on her way to apologise for knocking someone down, she recognised the voice.

Then she became nervous and looked around for the man who always came with this one; the man who would be scary, and angry at her.

He wasn't there, and her anger sensors could not find him either.

She had paused in a comical half-running position, and now she straightened up to look questioningly at the manager.

Yashiro was staring at her with his mouth open.

Not only was Kyouko _not_ in bed unwell, but she was being her usual eccentric self. Maybe Ren's issues were not related to hers after all. Then again, if he was reading the nervous glances correctly, she had done something to annoy him.

"Kyouko-chan, I have rearranged all your appointments for today."

He was about to mention that the president wanted to know what happened yesterday, but then remembered that Kyouko was prone to misunderstanding things and only Ren knew how to calm her down; something his charge couldn't do in his present state.

So he tried a different tactic.

"He isn't here"

"Who isn't here?"

"Ren"

There was a long pause, before she visibly relaxed, deciding that he must be telling the truth.

"Oh. Then, why are _you_ here, Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro paused.

He couldn't exactly say 'Oh, Kyouko-chan its terrible; Ren is not himself, and is drinking and not looking after himself at all. He is even refusing to work. He won't listen to me or even the president, and we think it is because you broke his heart yesterday. [hint hint; he loves you!] So please come over and tell him you love him back.'

… could he? – Probably not.

Having heard the initial commotion Kyouko had created, Taisho had merely glanced up, but now in another action that surprised his wife, he opened the door and gruffly told Kyouko not to just stand there, but to invite her guest in for some tea.

Also surprised by his suddenly talking more (well, more for him, since he did disappear back inside after that one sentence), Kyouko decided it must be important, so bowed low and frantically apologised to the bewildered man in front of her for her rudeness.

When she eventually realised that Yashiro was trying to tell her that she was forgiven, she straightened up and, automatically switching into hostess mode, invited him to join her for tea, if he had the time.

That is how they came to be kneeling on the floor opposite each other, while Kyouko stirred the tea. Neither one spoke.

Kyouko was nervously thinking through what to say, and why Yashiro could possibly be here. Yashiro, although he had not yet decided how to broach the subject, was mesmerised by Kyouko's efficient hands, and wasn't getting anywhere with those thoughts.

That is why it was Kyouko who broke the silence.

"Umm, Yashiro-san?" She glanced up for his nod of acknowledgment, before continuing. "Where is Ren today? Why are you not with him?"

"He is… taking the day off from work."

She almost spilled the tea. "Why?! He would never do that, unless… is he ill, hurt…?" Her eyes were wide with alarm, and Yashiro took the precariously tilting Tea cup out of her fingers before continuing.

"No, I don't think so… but he is definitely not himself." Kyouko took in his nervous disposition, before understanding.

"Kuon? But even Kuon has good work ethics… GASP! Oh no, forget I said that…"

She had forgotten about the secret. Yashiro knew about Kuon, but she had not thought of that before speaking.

 _Oh no, if she could so easily let it out, just because she was worried about him (wait, worried about him?! She definitely did NOT love him), she didn't deserve to know. But she did know, and now she couldn't forget._

BANG!

Kyouko froze from her rolling on the floor where Yashiro was hovering trying to bring her back to reality, and sat up.

Taisho had hit a pan with a metal spoon, pretended it was an accident, and continued cooking.

Kyouko and Yashiro didn't notice this, but the Okami was trying very hard not to giggle. It seemed that her husband really was eavesdropping as much as her, however much he denied it.

The tea drinking continued.

"It's OK, Kyouko. Yes, I was introduced to Kuon today. He is…" Yashiro didn't have the words, so trailed off. He also hadn't technically been introduced…

Kyouko was looking at the manager's nervous state, and decided that something must have happened to revert Ren back to the Kuon Ren was scared of becoming, and not the cute 'Corn'.

Then suddenly she jumped to her feet.

"And you left him alone?! Where is he?"

She was halfway out the door when Yashiro called after her that the president was with him, so she settled down again.

"What happened to him?"

"I was hoping you would know; he never returned to work after he left to offer you a lift home."

Kyouko paled at the thought that she might have caused this, before she realised that a Kohai's insolence would not cause a grown man to break down, especially one with such self-control and determination to work as Ren.

She got out her phone, and rang his number. It rang several times before eventually it was picked up.

"Kuon?"

"No, its Lory here. Is this Mogami-kun?"

"Yes, I…. is he … OK?"

"Do you care?"

 _What a ridiculous question_ , she thought.

"Of course I care! He is my most important sempai, and he is … well…. Please tell him that if he wants to ignore me for out stepping my Kohai boundaries, then I deserve it, but… if something happened … well he always helps me, and… I … hope that he can become happy, and I… won't run away, whoever he has become." Tears were falling down her face again, and she angrily brushed them away, and sat up straighter.

"Mogami-kun … you won't run away? That's…" but, unusually for Lory, he couldn't work out what he was trying to say since Kyouko's response didn't completely contradict what Kuon had told him, but also showed affection.. sort of.

And if she was afraid, but determined to stay, maybe she really did love him after all. Maybe it was time to apply his plans for 'graduating Love-Me No. 1'… perhaps it could solve the rift between these two…

"Yes, so tell him, that I believe in him, and that I hope we can work together again soon"

Yes, he would hold her to that…

"Of course I will, Mogami-kun. I am sure he will be back at work tomorrow. Take care now."

Hanging up the phone he looked down at the boy at his feet, removing the glass from his hands as he spoke.

"That is enough now. She says she won't run away from you, and wants you back at work. Get up _now_."

Kuon looked up to read his adopted uncle's expression. Looking for truth in the words, he found something else. Truth _and_ a plan.

Suspicions growing, he jumped up and took a swing at the man in front of him. When he missed, he groaned and sat on the settee with his head in his hands.

"OK, I can do that." He sighed in defeat, before taking a deep breath and glaring up at Lory.

"But whatever you are planning… Stop it now."

"Hmpf. You are no fun. I look forward to seeing _Ren_ bright and early tomorrow."

And with that he left the apartment, mumbling about elephants and South Asian costumes. He needed something colourful to make up for this boring suit he had had to wear this morning.

Kyouko sat in her pink overalls in the Love me office, reading through a script[AJ1] nervously and in disbelief.

The president had given her a new Love me task, to test her improvement since joining the section. She felt a little guilty, since she had still been focusing on acting work, and not been doing many love me jobs, even after the president had made such a big fuss over that last time… and yet now he was giving her something so precious.

On top of that, she had lost faith, and yet he still believed in her. She would continue to try, so that she did not let Taisho or the president down.

Kyouko felt weary. Love and life seemed to come so easily to some people. Maybe she just wasn't trying hard enough.

Lory had told her that if she took on the job, she would need a manager. Her own manager that she didn't deserve because she was just a newbie actress, but according to the president, Sawara-san had too much work trying to organise all 3 love-me members' workloads.

Kyouko had no choice to accept, but felt she would have to apologise to her Sempais in the business, for having such a privilege above her standing. She would have to apologise to Ren. * _stabbing pain_ *

She froze, forcing herself to keep up her calm appearance, even though there was no one else in the room. Practice made perfect after all.

The door opened, and she glanced up. There was a swish of black hair, and the door shut again.

"MOOOKKKOOOO-san!"

Kanai paused outside the door. She had instinctively avoided her colleague, having seen the expression on her face, but now felt guilty. Kyouko was her friend, so she had to help her with her problems, however troublesome it was when the existence of friends gave her more people to worry about.

Opening the door cautiously, she stepped out of the way of the creature that ran at her, then dragged it by the collar into the room and sat it down until it returned to human form and was able to explain itself.

Kyouko explained about her new drama and her worries about deserving a manager, but she had not read much of the script yet, and did not know that it was a romance. In fact, Lory had arranged it so that the parts of the script that were released to her did not show the love between the characters.

She avoided talking about Ren, since thinking about him hurt.

Kanae noticed that she was hiding something, and was about to guilt trip it out of her when Sawara-san knocked on the door.

"Ah, Kyouko you are here. Since you no longer have any commitments today, I suggest you go with Kotonomi-san and watch her shoot. It would not be good for you to be seen to take a day off work, and then work hard anyway."

She bowed her consent, and then tried to catch her grudges as they moved towards her friend.

[ahhh, such angry energy, it is so nice…] [im hungry, let me feed] [master's new energy is often poisonous instead of tasty; I am starving] [mistress we want to eeeaaaat] [mistress why can't you think of HIM again, then we wont starve] [ooh it is so comfy over here]

"Aaahh, Moko-saaaaannn. Why are you angry?!" She decided to ignore the other comments.

Kanae was a little surprised that Kyouko could see through her calm expression, but then, she had always known that Kyouko had weird powers.

"You! Why did you take the day off? Why did you hide this from me?"

Her resolve not to guilt her friend into telling wavered as Kyouko looked unwilling to tell, but again they were interrupted as her phone beeped to tell her she was due on set, and they had to run. The talking would have to wait.

Kanae's role in said drama is one of the roles she detests playing: a loving family member. She plays a girl from a poor family with a talented younger brother, for whom she works really hard, to enable him to go to a good school. The brother was played by Hio-kun.

In the break between scenes, Kyouko discussed the role with her. It appeared to her that Moko-san was an amazing actress and was able to do this role even though she hated the character; something she had never managed. But beside that she also noticed something that was nagging at the corners of her mind, and when the next scene started, she watched even more closely than before, hoping to be able to complete the half formed thought.

In this scene, Kanae's character has to stop her brother being reckless, and to explain that she works hard because she loves him, and that he should not feel guilty for her effort.

 _Love? You can love as a sibling? Oh! Of course… I can love a friend, even though I am unable to love a partner, and Setsu can love Cain, and I can love Ren … as a brother. That must be it. Father is_ his _father, so that makes us siblings. I worry about his health, and care for his happiness, and want to spend time with him because I love him as a sibling. Yes, that must be it._

Subconsciously she knew that she had been down this thought process before, and it had not turned out true, but it was a comforting thought so she clung to it.

With a satisfied smile she continued watching her friend's performance in contentment. All the tension that had filled her body since yesterday had left her, and her smile was no longer strained or fake.

Kanae noticed the difference when they met up after her work was finished and was glad that her friend had sorted out her problem, but she still had a bone to pick with her.

Glancing at her watch she spoke in a tone that allowed no arguing " Come, I have two hours. Let's go to the karaoke bar and talk."

In her relief at the conclusion she had come to, Kyouko had forgotten that she still had to fill her friend in, so after several minutes of apology she related everything that had happened over the last few days.

Kanae was speechless. Was Kyouko really that dumb? No, she knew she wasn't stupid, so… blind or… ignorant? Kanae was about to put Kyouko right when Kyouko started talking about how relieved she was that it was a sibling sort of love.

She was unable to correct her friend because Kyouko would not listen: she was completely and stubbornly determined to keep her idealised views of the world, so Kanae had no choice but to let her be for now.

Kanae then went to her next job, leaving Kyouko to go home and study her script.

Kyouko greeted the Darumaya couple happily, and apologised for troubling them. She offered to help with the cooking and washing up before returning to her room to study.

She didn't get much work done.

Once alone, she thought to ring her sempai and brother to check up on him, but as soon as she saw the name on her phone, her true feelings jumped to the surface and she could not press call.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Yashiro hovered nervously outside Ren's apartment.

Having caught a taxi there on the presidents orders to 'make sure that stupid boy actually turned up to work', he was dithering between determination to give his full support to his friend for whatever he was going through right now, and fear that Ren was not Ren.

Although he had previously known that his client was able to be scary when angered, and that his gentleman's smile was fake, it had never seemed as real as it had last night and he had never felt truly afraid until then.

However Yashiro was not a complete coward, and is always completely faithful so when Ren opened the door to look for him, he came face to face with the manager's raised fist, hovering mid knock.

They stood in awkward silence, gauging each other's reactions. Ren was a little paler than usual, and he had a sadness in his eyes that Yashiro had only seen once before; the first time they had been introduced.

There were also other emotions that he recognised from that first meeting which he had not seen since, due to the 'Ren' persona, but that he still couldn't work out the meaning of.

To break the silence, and also to make use of his raised hand, Yashiro placed it on Ren's forehead and started fussing over his health, as though he had done nothing more than skip a meal. His words did not fit his emotions, and although both men were glad for the attempt at normality, Yashiro was too distracted to remember to remove his hand, even after they ran out of conversation topics.

And that was how the director of 'A Breath of Darkness' found them. He had come to see if Ren was alright, since he knew that Ren never took a day off even if he was ill, and that the Role of BJ was putting a strain on him. Ren and Yashiro had not moved from the open doorway to the apartment, and the director stood in the hallway waiting for the diagnosis which never came. At first he was reassured that Ren had just been ill, but soon became alarmed by the atmosphere around the two frozen individuals, and cleared his throat to make his presence known. It broke the spell and time seemed to start again.

Ren bowed his apology for causing delays to the filming, although he could tell from the director's expression that he knew that something more was amiss.

That was the point at which Ren noticed something different. He was unable to think of anything to say; unable to graciously pacify the man in front of him.

Even though he had thought he had control of his emotions, it seemed that there was something missing. Much as Kyouko was able to manipulate those around her when acting out Natsu, but had no power to do so as herself, 'Tsuruga Ren' had the ability to influence people's opinions and actions.

That meant that he had not formed his character properly.

However, not instantly being able to find the fault and unknowingly showing his confusion and hopelessness in his body language, he was left no choice but to accept the director's wishes that he take a break from being Cain Heel.

Apologising and thanking the director, he took his leave and shut his apartment door.

Leaning against the wall trying to gather his thoughts, he completely forgot his manager's presence. Yashiro had made the alterations in his planner before searching the kitchen for something to force feed his client for breakfast.

Waving the bowl of cereal in front of Ren and getting no response, he voiced his concerns out loud, this time seriously.

Finding the words was hard.

"Ren, you… Ren, I… you know, the first time I met you, you smiled at me, but in your eyes there were shadows. They were hard to define, and the next time we met, they were not there, but to be honest, you scared me a little. For a 17 year old to have such an air about him; to have so many strong negative emotions swirling inside him, I did not want to imagine what sort of life he had led. Then gradually, your overly mature appearance and choice of words relaxed a little, and especially over the last year, I thought that you were both acting your age, and were happy; that your past no longer haunted you as it had. I knew that BJ has been a difficult role for you, and I assumed it brought back those memories, but you usually returned to yourself quickly. However… you, since yesterday, have had that same expression in your eyes."

"What?" Ren looked up sharply, although he had been ignoring his manager, he could still hear the words.

"What happened between you and Kyouko?"

Ren winced at the words then glared at Yashiro, and unconvincingly trying to be nonchalant muttered "Why must you always jump to the conclusion that she is involved?"

"hmmm." Yashiro decided not to push the topic, although he now wished that he had gotten the full story out of Kyouko, even though she didn't seem to know.

"Anyway, since you no longer have to become Cain Heel this afternoon, you have just a few modelling shoots this morning. Therefore for today, you don't have to be the perfect Tsuruga Ren, at least when it is just us. For the Photos, we could pass off any slip ups as deliberate to match your new roles for the press."

Ren was speechless and embarrassed. He was braking his work ethics. Not only that, but he had been an idiot, and lost the trust of those close to him.

Or… rather he had undeservingly kept the trust, even though he had not earned it, and now he was still causing trouble for them.

"Yashiro-san… Sorry. I…"

"I know you are not ready to talk. I can see that, but please tell me some day, or give me permission to ask the president since he obviously knows."

He didn't mention Kyouko, or how he was not sure if he was sad that she had been confided in first, or just glad that Ren had at least someone to confide in.

"I see… I have caused you trouble. I will figure it out. I will act it out properly."

Ren did want to confide in his best friend, but Yashiro was already wary of him, and if he told the truth and Yashiro ran in fear, he would have nothing left. Selfishly he held onto his last hope and said no more.

That day at work, only Yashiro noticed that anything was amiss with the actor.

The rest of the week passed without incident since Ren and Kyouko did not meet.

Kyouko started working with her new manager, Inoue Michiyo. Inoue was under strict instructions from the president not to leave her alone, even for a short time. Lory wanted to know Kyouko's state of mind, and also everyone she spoke with. He wanted to root out the bullies, so Inoue was also writing down everything said to Kyouko and passing it back to Lory for analysis.

Unfortunately, only those close to Ren and Kyouko would have noticed that the two were both acting a little strangely. Inoue did not know Kyouko well enough yet to realise that anything was amiss.

"Cut! Kyouko, I need more emotion in that. I want the audience to really feel the heart ache. Ok, again, please."

The director clapped his hands to hurry the crew to be ready.

This was the new drama that Kyouko had started under the presidents orders. She had not previously worked with any of the crew or the cast, so no-one noticed that she was at all out of sorts.

Over the last few days she had been arriving at all her works fully in character, so that she didn't have to deceive her friends about her state of mind. The calm confident smile she had worn since her meeting with the President was, of course, as fake as Ren's.

She had learned from her new manager that it was better to just follow directions, and then apologise all in one go when the work was done. It had taken a lot of convincing, and a little interference from Lory before she had been able to follow the advice and, naturally, she couldn't resist a small bow and single murmured word, but far fewer scenes were disrupted by her eccentric dogenza's.

"Cut! Again, please."

"Cut! No. Not that sort of hurt. Kyouko, you are supposed to be watching your long treasured friend walk away, not someone you regret knowing, nor someone you already miss. Again."

"Cut!"

By this point Kyouko was all a dither. She was almost as good as Ren at not needing many NG's and she was now struggling to even get into character. Seeing that Kyouko was about to prostrate herself across the floor in apology, Inoue intervened and arranged a break.

Kyouko swept out of the room, her manager hurrying after.

Kyouko was used to being able to hide in stairwells or in empty dressing rooms and found it weird to always have Inoue Michiyo with her.

Her demons circled her manager, giving her a chance to slip away.

She rushed through corridors looking for privacy when she suddenly realised where she had ended up; on the set that Tsuruga Ren was acting in.

As she paused in the doorway to watch him perform, unable to tear herself away, images came to her; young Kuon flying across the stream, the brother Cain Heel, the defenceless Ren he showed only to Bo, but most prominently, the sempai who always cared for her.

Ren glanced up and stumbled over his lines. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the girl he loved, who he had resolved to leave be, staring at him with large sorrowful eyes, water streaming down her cheeks. Beautiful, but heart wrenching; a look that said goodbye to a loved one.

Not a loved one, he convinced himself; just a childhood friend.

Realising that Ren had noticed her and that she had distracted him from his job, she bowed slightly and left in a hurry.

Yashiro was more practiced at following actors who didn't want to be found than Inoue.

Catching up to her and joining her under the table, he waited until she could talk coherently before asking why she was crying, and what she had come there for.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I didn't mean to, I was just trying to escape from Inoue -san, and accidentally came here. I didn't mean to distract Ren."

She was so distracted herself, that she didn't notice that she had automatically used his first name with no honorifics.

"Escape from Inoue -san? Don't you get on with her?"

Yashiro decided to skip her relationship with Ren and move on down his list of questions for her.

"Oh, no, I do. She is very efficient and has a lot of knowledge that is useful to someone new to the industry like me. I just needed to think about my role, and I haven't had time alone to clear my head."

"Are you having problems with a new role?"

"Yes. I keep getting NG'ed and I don't know why."

"What do you have to portray?" Yashiro was curious. Kyouko had not had difficulty with any of her new roles since she had mastered Natsu.

Kyouko started mumbling dark thoughts, until brought back into reality by the repeated question.

"Kyouko, what do you have to portray?"

"The best friend of my character leaves her, and she goes mad with longing for him."

"That doesn't seem too different from your other roles… why do you have problems here?"

"I DOON'T KNOOOOWWWW! I keep imagining different people leaving and the director tell me it is the wrong sort of loss. I need to think about it. I am determined to think it through myself."

Kyouko felt that this was something she needed to learn, especially since she could no longer ask her trusted sempai until she worked out how to apologise to him.

She didn't know that her director was currently, vainly, on the phone with Lory, asking for permission to tell Kyouko about the love so she could express the correct longing emotions. This had been one of the conditions for such a new and unconventional director to be given this chance by Lory; disguise all love with friendship until further notice.

"So this is why you are crying? Because you can't get your character's feeling right?"

Yashiro knew this was not the case since her eyes had showed not frustration but sorrow.

"Crying?" Kyouko's eyes had been pouring water all through the conversation, but she had not realised that the tears were still flowing.

"Oh, that's odd, they won't stop." Wiping them away futilely a few times she looked at Yashiro hollowly.

"Corn left. I broke the rules, and now he left me. He left me all alone. That's what I was thinking. Oh!"

She frowned. Corn had been an obvious choice to get the needed emotions for her role; _why had she not seen it? Was she avoiding thinking about him? Yes, or she wouldn't be able to keep up appearances. Ah, so that's how to stop the tears._ Concentrating hard on Moko-san she pushed the painful memories from her mind and sighed.

" _There_ you are."

Her manager had finally found them. Apologising for running away, Kyouko smiled up at her and told her that she was ready to return.

Yashiro and Inoue looked each other in the eyes curiously.

Both being managers to stars who had similar work ethics, they were intrigued by the other. Yashiro had the added curiosity that he knew a little of the relationship between their two stars and knew they would meet often. The president had introduced them a few days previously, but it had not been possible to eye each other over in front of their overly observant Boss.

Inoue wondered why Kyouko had gone to this man for advice, rather than herself.

Ren, having been given a break for being distracted, was watching from afar. He wanted to make sure Kyouko was okay, without imposing himself on her.

It was an added bonus that he got to witness the managers' meeting. Perhaps he would be able to get his own back for all the matchmaking he had endured over the years.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - While I am torturing my characters, I thought I would throw Lory into the mix. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15

Monday came and she spent the afternoon at school. Since it was a quiet day for work, she had explained to her manager that she would be fine going to Kimagure Rock herself in the evening. Inoue appreciated the time to sort out Kyouko's timetable, even though it went against the president's orders.

School was as it usually was nowadays. She handed in the work she had completed, and acquired all the assignments she had missed while working. During breaks between classes, she hid from her fellow pupils and did as much homework as she could.

She had found that the girls who used to tease her for not having enough work to miss class, now teased her for missing class.

Since Setsu was not an official role, she could not explain to them that she did not skip class just to look like she had as much work as them.

Recently, the rumours of her relationship with Ren had caused even worse problems. It did not help that her entire wardrobe now consisted of Swan Fashion originals. Julie would not hear of anything else, though it did cause a lot of envy amongst her classmates.

In the last class of the day, Kyouko was given something else to worry about: Parent's evening. She did not want to get the president into trouble for not getting her mother's permissions, but what could she tell her teachers?

As she cycled to the set for Kimagure Rock, she thought hard about her problems, and as such noticed the car almost too late. She swerved and skidded into a fruit and veg stand. The produce rolled and scattered everywhere, causing chaos.

The store owner cussed and cursed at her, demanding reimbursement for the damage. Kyouko bowed low to him, almost in tears. She had been doing better lately, with plenty of work, but she was still paying off her debts and did not have enough to pay him back for all the damage.

A limo pulled up beside them and Maria got out. She gave the store owner her grandfather's business card, and told Kyouko to get in the car. Kyouko hesitated, looking for the envelope that had flown out of her hands upon collision with the stall.

The young Takarada stared the store owner down until he accepted the card, and reached down to pick up the fallen envelope.

Showing the find to her big sister, she again commanded Kyouko to get in the car before they got a parking ticket. Realising the limo was illegally parked and not wanting to get the little girl into any more trouble, Kyouko hurried to load her bike and get in.

Maria had been on the way home from school when she had seen the accident. She had screamed at the driver to pull over in such distress that her chauffeur had acquiesced. When she realised that Kyouko was not hurt, Maria calmed down, but still saw fit to come to her rescue.

Kyouko was grateful, though she worried that she now had one more thing to pay the president back for.

While Kyouko was thinking, Maria read the letter.

"Are you going to ask uncle Kuu to come to your parent's evening?"

"Otou-san? No Maria, Ot…" She had been about to say that Kuu and Julie would not attend parent's evening for the likes of her, but stopped. She knew they probably would, oyabaka's as they are.

Then she remembered Kuon's childhood. For Ren's peace of mind, the Hizuris had not announced their informal adoption of her. They knew that he would not deal well with the idea that she may have to go through what he went through for having famous parents.

She sighed. Gossip in her school had a way of spreading, and she knew Ren was already watchful of those who may bully her. She was not going to add a reason for them to bully her, especially if it was going to cause Ren pain.

After dropping Kyouko off at the set, Maria went home to her Grandfather and explained the issue to him. He would go himself, but he knew that would probably cause a fuss, since he had already heard rumours that he favoured her. He could also imagine Julie's response.

"Well I am not letting my daughter go with just this kidnapper to act as her guardian."

Perhaps he could send Sebastian.

The Ishibashi boys all noticed how weary Kyouko looked when she arrived. Bo was his usual cheerful self, and Kyouko seemed fine whenever she realised she had company, but they were not fooled.

After Kimagure Rock, Hikaru offered her a lift home, reminding her that he was a friend she could count on in need. He had not gotten over his jealousy, and he still wished she would see him as more than a friend, but right now he was more worried about her wellbeing.

She wanted to refuse but she was starting to feel the bruises from her bike accident, and looking after her body was a priority for professionalism in her job. The thought made her think of Ren, and she muttered 'Baka-Kuon' under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Hikaru had not heard her reply.

She bowed formally.

"Sorry for making you worry." She trailed off.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but I will accept your kind offer of a lift home. Thank you."

Sitting in the car, her weariness caught up with her. When was the last time she had taken a break? She fell asleep halfway through her directions to the Darumaya.

Hikaru watched her sleep fondly, deciding it was better to let her sleep and ask for final directions when he had found the restaurant she had named.

Arriving at the Darumaya, he wondered how to wake her. He was also curious how much farther it was to her house from the restaurant.

He grumbled to himself. _'Tsuruga Ren probably knows, and would just carry her princess style without waking her. She probably likes that, but I am not strong enough to carry her safely… besides, I should not have to copy that playboy. I have my own style. If I wake her gently…'_

He turned to her and through her window, noticed the man standing in front of the restaurant, gently stroking the large knife in his hands.

The Taisho had been extra careful to make sure Kyouko was safe whenever she was within sight of the Darumaya ever since that night she had come home crying, although he would never admit it if asked.

Removing his hands suddenly from Kyouko, Hikaru quickly started driving forward, calling Kyouko to wake up and tell her where she lived already.

"Darumayaa" she muttered sleepily.

"There is a scary Taisho with a knife…"

"Hmmm Otou-san…."

He screeched to a halt.

"He's your Father?!"

Checking the road was clear he reversed back to the man who was now glaring openly at him.

Turning the engine off, and unclicking Kyouko's seatbelt, Hikaru jumped out the car, and hurriedly bowed low with frantic appologies.

"I'm so sorry sir, Kyouko-chan gave me directions to the Daruma-ya, but I didn't realise she actually lived here. She was asleep and when you stood there with the knife I drove away thinking that we were in the way of your business, but I didn't realise that you are actually her Father until she said just now, so I'm sorry. "

He paused for breath and looked nervously up at the stoic man, only to be surprised at the soft look in his eyes. Hikaru followed his gaze and found Kyouko's sleeping form at the end of them. "She said I am her Father?"

The quiet question surprised Hikaru. "You aren't?"  
The Taisho nodded curtly, looked over at Kyouko again and stated firmly "She is my daughter."

Needless to say, he spoke no more, and just watched silently as Hikaru woke her up and encouraged her inside.

Hikaru looked questioningly at the Taisho one last time, before deciding he would get no more response. Bowing his greetings, he drove home to think about Kyouko and her relation to the scary man with the knife.

The next morning, Hikaru mentioned his concerns to his manager. Kyouko was clearly overworked, and he was also concerned about her home life. The Taisho was protective of her, it was clear, but that did not always mean that he would treat her well.

Helping Kyouko get the Bo suit off, her clothes had slipped and he had noticed worrying bruises too. She had tried to hide them, and explained them away with the bike accident she had had on the way, but he had seen that some of them were older.

His manager passed the information on to Sawara-san who was in charge of looking after the Love Me girls. Sawara mentioned it to Lory.

After getting the story directly from Hikaru, Lory knew that Kyouko herself had said that Taisho was like a father to her.

Having met the couple who ran the Darumaya at the Happy Grateful Party, and being an excellent judge of character, Lory knew that Hikaru was worrying needlessly about the Taisho.

He also knew that although Kyouko didn't realise it, they like to think of her as the daughter they never had. They would be offended if they were not asked to represent her at parent's evening. It may take some convincing to Kyouko, and he may have to make arrangements so that it won't affect their business, but that solved one problem.

The problem of Kyouko's bruises however were an issue. Clearly the bullying he knew about was not an isolated incident. After reassuring Hikaru, he had asked to see Kanae and Chioli. They both wore identical scowls when he asked about the bullying. Neither knew the identities of the culprits, though they had their suspicions as he did.

They did shed some light on Kyouko's reactions though. Somewhere, Kyouko had gotten the idea in her head that she deserved the treatment.

Knowing a little of her back story, he could see where the idea could have come from, but it saddened him that she had had so few positive experiences that she honestly believed in the negative.

Absently he remembered Ren's words: "I am protecting your Grandfather's feelings, because he is OLD."

What had Kyouko said to Ren, that he was protecting him from? Was it this? That she felt she deserved to be hated? No, Kuon had not hidden his own feelings from him, even when he felt that way. There was more to it than that.

Kanae and Chioli watched as their president drooped. He didn't pout. He didn't dramatize. He just slumped and didn't move. They were worried for his health.

"uhm, President… Kanae and I have been talking." Chioli glanced at Kanae to check she was okay if she admitted it.

"When we got the story from Kyouko… we kind of saw why love is necessary."

It took a second for the president to process their words, but when he did, he grabbed their hands as if clutching a life raft.

"You … you do?" His eyes were large and watery. "Both of you?"

Kanae nodded. "Love means wanting them to be happy. If no-one wants you to be happy, then it is a sad thing. Even if that person is stupid and causes you trouble, it is not silly to want them to be happy."

When the two love me members had realised that Kyouko was on the brink of romantic love, they had had several long discussions about how they could catch up.

They had not had any breakthroughs though, until they had understood her true feelings. Kyouko was afraid of love. She was terrified of the one thing which, to her, correlated with the people who treated her badly and left. It wasn't just that she was afraid of getting her heart broken again. She did not even recognise when people cared about her, because she never considered that they might be able to.

Lory looked hard at these two girls. They had meant what they said about acknowledging love. It was good news, and yet it broke his heart. Kyouko's emotions were so broken from lack of love that even these two love haters had seen his point.

"Thank you girls." His voice cracked. He found a box set of rom coms and handed it to them. "Same as before." he said as he shooed them out, ignoring their grimaces.

Lory knew that he was not paying them as much notice as they deserved, but he could not think straight right now. His chest hurt and he felt sick.

Vaguely he felt Sebastian support him. "Sir, the girls said you were not feeling well. What is wrong?"

What is wrong? He knew what was wrong.

He didn't know how to fix this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Trigger Warnings:** Bullying, suicidal thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 16

Wednesday morning, Kyouko had Box R. This time, they were shooting at her school's swimming pool.

By Lory's command, Inoue was not allowed to leave her side. He was not happy that she had left Kyouko to cycle to Kimagure Rock alone, especially since Kyouko had gotten hurt. She arrived as soon as morning classes were over, stayed with her during lunch and escorted her to the pool.

Kyouko thought nothing of it. After all, Yashiro always spent lunch with Ren, though only because he didn't eat otherwise.

Kyouko had been struggling with some of the Box R scenes recently. They were delving into Natsu's past and showing how she became a bully.

The script says that she is who she is because no-one has ever loved her, and Kyouko was a little unnerved by this. Would she become Natsu? She didn't think so, since she had no interest in seeing others in pain, but if that was the case, then what was it that made Natsu Natsu, and her her?

The only difference she could find was that she had had a safe place to live, and it unnerved her how close she had come to being a bad person.

They started with some bully scenes which they would use for flashbacks. Natsu tied weights to a girl's ankles and watched her almost drown. She enjoyed that struggle for life.

That was the part that Kyouko had the most trouble with. She knew life's struggles and she was tired of fighting them. She had no desire to see others feel as she did, even her worst enemy.

They had shot that scene first to help with the next scene.

It is a rare moment, where Natsu is alone and lets her true feeling show.

During it, there are flashbacks of the scene they shot first, and abuse by her parents: neglect from her mother and physical from her father.

Remembering what she had said to the drowning girl, Natsu mutters under her breath, "I had to fight to live, and so should you. It is only fair… It is only fair" she repeated the thought contemplatively.

She starts tidying the string, wrapping it around her hands absently, lost in thought.

When the two strings were in neat loops on top of the two weights, she put a hand through each and, picking up the weights, stood to leave. Before she took two steps, however, she paused.

"Or maybe, if _you_ don't have to fight to live, then _I_ shouldn't have to."

She shut her eyes.

One step back: you don't have to fight,

Two steps back: so I don't have to fight.

Three steps back: SPLASH

She felt the weights on her hands pull her under the water, but made no effort to resist. After all, what did she have? Even her so called friends just did as they were told from fear, rather than friendship.

She felt herself smile as she realised that this was as it should be. There was no need to fight this. Maybe this way she could finally be at peace.

As her brain became starved of oxygen, Natsu and Kyouko started merging. Mother abandoned me and Father abused me… no ... Mother hit me… Father… but it's OK because I have friends now… they … only do as I command… Ren always… does what I tell them… and Kanae and Chiori… Kanae and Ren both push me away when I don't demand attention… they only… because I demanded… I really am unlovable… there is nothing in this world for me… please… I just want peace...

Why is it cold? There is supposed to be nothingness… That voice… he sounds angry…

Her eyes sprung open in shock and she pulled away from the director who was shaking her roughly, almost falling back into the water, but he caught her and held her tight as her body coughed up large quantities of water.

"Hey, it's OK. It's OK now. Just relax. Take deep breaths. That's it. Thank God you are all right. Seriously though, what were you thinking?"

"Thinking?" Kyouko coughed again, trying to remember. "I was thinking… that it would be peaceful if I just stopped fighting." She was shivering.

"Ok, go and get warm and dry. Where is your manager? Oh, Chioli, will you stay with her and make sure she is ok?"

Chioli nodded, shaken. She had watched the scene, transfixed like everyone else. The scene had called for Natsu to doubt herself, then drop the weight and command Chioli to put them away for her.

She had been so wrapped up in Kyouko's acting, that she had not registered the change in script. Only when Kyouko actually fell in the water did she react. When the director did not call cut, however, she thought maybe they had made changes without her knowing.

When Kyouko did not come up for air, she became frightened. She had dived in and pulled Kyouko to the surface where the crew had finally come to their senses. The director had run forward, worried, and helped lift Kyouko out of the pool.

Neither spoke as the two girls went to get changed. They were both in shock. Was it possible to override natural instincts to survive during acting, or was Kyouko in such a bad place that death seemed better than life? Both were uncomfortable thoughts.

Kyouko was still shaking when they returned to set, and she skirted the pool cautiously. The director looked at them concerned.

"Are you able to continue filming?"

They only had the pool reserved for that day, and it would be a lot of hassle to rearrange scenes, but he was not a cruel man. He could see that there was something wrong with Kyouko, and he had been terrified when he realised that she was drowning.

Chioli glared at the director. "Of course she can't continue! Can't you see the state she is in?"

This went against Kyouko's idea of professionalism, and she tried to disagree, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out were hacking coughs and large volumes of water.

She swayed as she tried to catch her breath, and two people held onto her tightly fussing over her. Getting herself under control she looked into two faces she was very happy to see right then.

"Mom, Dad." She spoke in English.

Chioli only knew of one couple who could get past security on set and be called parents by Kyouko, and she stared. There was no way that she would have recognised them as the Hizuris, and yet Kyouko seemed sure.

Kuu pulled himself up to his full height and informed the director that he was taking his daughter with him, and that if he ever let her get hurt on one of his sets again, then he would have difficulty getting another job.

Poor Chioli was left alone with an irate director. Knowing that she probably should not mention the identities of the people who had insulted and threatened him, she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

The journey to LME became a happy reunion.

At first the Hiruri's worried over Kyouko's health, but were reassured to see that Kyouko seemed fine, if a little tired.

They had arrived on set to see Kyouko coughing up water, and hearing Chiori yell at the director they had rushed forward.

Kyouko still felt shaken, but she clung to the Hiruris warmth and pushed her worries aside to greet them properly.

She told them of her new roles although Kuu and Julie saved their stories for when they could not be overheard and their cover blown.

Julie couldn't resist asking how Kuon was as they stepped out of the car. Kyouko didn't know how he was since they had not met since their argument, and didn't want to worry them unnecessarily without knowing the full story. She was saved the trouble of finding an excuse however by a small child running up to her and knocking her over.

"Onee-san, Onee-san! Who is Kuon?"

"Kuon is my brother" She responded without hesitation, then realised what she had said and glanced at her 'parents' waiting for a reprimand.

"You have a brother?"

Julie looked surprised, but Kuu just grinned and said "Of course, she has an older brother who is also living here in Tokyo. We came to visit our children."

He helped Kyouko up and lay a hand on her shoulder, smiling at Maria to appease the young girl who was glaring at them stubbornly.

"Onee-san has not got a father, and her mother doesn't talk to her. Who are you, and why are you impersona…mmhmmhm" Kyouko put her hand over her mouth mid-sentence, and whispered in her ear

"It was your Grandfather's idea. Please don't make a scene here, ne? Let's go upstairs to his office first."

She glared at the couple for a few more seconds before acquiescing and leading the way indoors.

"Onee-san?" Kuu whispered conspiratorially "Does that mean we also have a second daughter?"

"Eeehhh? But Maria-chan calls you 'uncle' does she not? That makes us more like cousins than sisters…" Her words trailed off into dark mutterings and Kuu decided to leave the topic alone. Sometimes Kyouko was hard to understand.

He had no way of knowing that Kyouko was berating herself for giving off the impression that she deserved such good family and friends. She had a good job and even had a manager too. Yet, even so, she knew she was not happy. Why else would she have been able to channel Natsu's feelings so far? She was unworthy of such a wonderful life, and she felt guilty for not appreciating what she had.

At least the Hizuris didn't seem to have realised yet. She didn't want to worry them.

"Oh, Kyouko-chan! Good morning."

Kyouko's eyes flicked up and glanced around as she bowed her greetings.

"Good morning Yashiro-san."

Then turning back to Julie she introduced him "This is Yashiro Yukihito-san, the manager of Tsuruga Ren." Then she glanced up at the manager

"And these are…"

"We are Kyouko's parents." Kuu chipped in.

Yashiro was surprised. He knew nothing of Kyouko's father, but she had always had such a painful expression when talking about her mother, and he had had the impression that she had been brought up by Sho's parents. Were these the Fuwa's, then?

Maria was focusing hard on the couple to make sure they did not upset her big sister, so unusually, she was not the first one to notice Ren arrive.

Kyouko met his eyes, and her face lit up. It had been so long since they had last spoken. She was no longer worried about her feelings of love, and had conveniently forgotten about their last meeting with everything else that had been going on.

"Ren-san, good morning!" she chirped brightly. After all, as siblings she was permitted to call him informally, as he had once asked.

Yashiro been making small talk, pretending not to notice his arrival, but he looked up at her words in surprise. Both Ren and Yashiro had been expecting grovelling or running away on her part, but instead she was being informal and friendly.

Yashiro's eyes glittered as he imagined their relationship progressing past 'friends'.

Ren saw the two people next to her and decided that she must be doing some sort of acting exercise.

Slowly walking up to them, and carefully standing at a point that was close enough to be polite, but not so close as to frighten Kyouko by his presence, he allowed his own parents to be introduced to him as Kyouko's.

The distance was noticed by Kyouko, and she remembered that she owed him several appologies. Horror flashed across her face at the thought, causing pain to flicker in Ren's eyes before he bowed and excused himself.

"Ren, that was rude" Yashirio panted trying to keep up with the long strides.

"They seem nice enough; I am sure that Kyouko's childhood was painful purely through misunderstandings between them. You didn't have to glare so much… Ren? What?!"

Ren had spun around and pinned his manager to the wall. After searching his face, he sighed and released him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he walked away apologising.

"Sorry, Yashiro. I had no right to snap."

Turning around to face Yashiro he continued.

"You deserve to know the truth of my past… if you want to that is?"

He watched his manager hoping that his internal struggle would result in him not wanting to know.

"What does your past have to do with Kyouko's parents?"

The sound of footsteps behind them alerted the two men to their current surroundings and they silently agreed to continue the conversation at a later date when they would not be overheard.

* * *

As Ren strode away from them, Julie had tears in her eyes. She clutched at her chest, eyes never leaving his back until Maria interrupted.

"Oi! Ren-sama deserves better than you. Don't go near him, or I will curse you! …and I still don't believe you are big sister's parents!" She added as an afterthought.

Maria had unknowingly cut deep, and Kuu glowered at the little girl for hurting the feelings of his dear wife. He had kept his calm only because he was in the middle of acting.

Kyouko was still obliviously swimming in the depths of despair and Maria, who had scuttled over to her for her protection from the scary man dragged at her hand.

Having not made any progress along the corridor for a full 15 minutes, they were late for their meeting with the president, and Lory was starting to wonder why. He sent his PA/Butler to find them.

Sebastian did not have to search hard since Ren had been coming out of the president's office when they had bumped into each other: they were just around the corner from the secretary's desk.

He bowed and invited them to follow. Maria stayed with Kyouko since she was an immovable statue, but Kuu and Julie entered the president's office.

As soon as the door was shut, Kuu dropped his act.

"Waaaah Boss, it's terrible. My son hates me now. It's all your fault! If you hadn't…"

"Ho, you met already? What happened with Kuon, and where is Mogami-kun?"

"You aren't even going to apologise? This was your plan and that cruel, troublesome granddaughter of yours …"

Lory's eyes widened in shock then flared with anger.

"Don't blame Maria for your mess. How dare you insult her!"

The two men, both proud and stubborn in their overbearing love would have continued into a heated argument had Julie not stepped in with a calming hand on Kuu's shoulder and a few well-chosen words.

The two men turned away from each other and pouted, refusing to say another word until they were interrupted by Maria's arrival.

"Uncle Kuu, Auntie Julie! When did you arrive? And… OH!"

She had just made the connection between Kyouko's words about her parents being Lory's idea, and the fact that these two were wearing the same clothes as the couple. If it weren't for the clothes, though, Maria would not have believed they were one and the same.

She glanced up at Kyouko, who had followed behind after shaking herself vigorously into action. Her face was the blank smiling mask once again.

Maria was thoughtful. If Kyouko was copying Ren's smile, maybe the way she looked at him – was always aware of him - was purely scholarly. Maybe, just maybe Kyouko wasn't in love with Ren, and then … but that didn't seem likely.

No-one deserved Ren because Ren was hers, and hers alone…but she might be willing to share him with her beloved 'sister' if she had to.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – They will get together, I tell you! *uses force and magic*

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings:** Bullying, suicidal thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Eeeeeh?" Maria had just realise that she had been rude to Uncle Kuu and Auntie Julie, and looked at them in embarrassment but she was too stubborn to apologise.

She received a flick to the forehead for her troubles. Julie smiled softly and thanked her distractedly for being a good friend to Kyouko. Kuon was still filling most of her thoughts.

Rubbing her forehead, Maria voiced her concerns at Lory's plan to have the Hizuri's hang out with Kyouko as her parents. "No, I think it is too conspicuous. They would be found out really fast, besides you don't let any of the other staff have their parents follow them around."

Kyouko silently agreed. Besides, she was exhausted. As much as she would love to spend time with her pseudo-parents, she really just wanted to sleep.

Lory glanced at his granddaughter in surprise. Maria had grown up fast and had exceptional powers of perception. She was going to work everything out if he wasn't careful. He would have either keep her away, or fill her in on all the secrets soon, or she would break all his plans.

Kuu pouted. "No way. This is far too much fun. Anyway, we want to go round Tokyo as normal tourists and this is the easiest way to get that chance."

Kuu had been offended by Maria's lack of trust in his acting, and was determined to let nothing hold him back from proving her wrong.

"And… it would be good acting training for you, Kyouko. Being able to be inconspicuous and normal, whilst holding yourself in a way that can't discredit your reputation if your photo is taken, is an important skill to learn as an actress. My darling Julie demonstrated this wonderfully earlier."

Kyouko was sold on the idea in this way, and it resulted in the three touring round the popular tourist sites in the city. They had such a good time that Kyouko almost cried when she realised how family could be, but checked herself, to show her adopted father that she could act out the task he had set for the day.

They returned to LME that evening giggling and chatting, to find a small commotion in the entranceway.

"Do you know who I am? How dare you speak to me like that!"

Kyouko's stomach dropped out, and she froze in place, pale as a ghost upon seeing the woman yelling at the receptionist.

"Mother." She whispered in shock.

"Kyouko, are you alright?"

Kuu and Julie had almost bumped into her when she had stopped suddenly. They heard the whispered word and realising that she was not referring to Julie, followed her gaze to an elegant black haired Japanese beauty. The woman was wearing a business suit and, although she had been yelling at the receptionist apparently oblivious to her surroundings, she spun around at the sound of her daughter's name.

Mogami Saena was a famous Lawyer, and she had been following news of her abandoned daughter carefully to ensure no scandals ensued. Although she did not believe anyone could make the connection between Saena Mogami, and Kyoko the actress, she still felt it necessary to come to LME and affront her daughter when she saw the news that morning. Perhaps a small part of her was jealous of someone having a good Mother-daughter relationship with Kyouko, although she would not have admitted it even if she had recognised it.

Julie felt embarrassed at getting caught by the woman she had been impersonating, but Kuu stepped protectively in front of Kyouko, remembering the hollow look in her eyes when she had previously spoken of her birth mother.

"Do you enjoy making a mockery of me, Kyouko? Did you realise that you are not worthy of being a real daughter, so chose to pay these fools to act as your parents?"

"How dare you? Our daughter is everything we could wish for, and more."

Kuu was no longer in character. When he called Kyouko his daughter this time, it was as the adopted daughter of Kuu Hizuri and he straightened where he stood to make use of his tall stature. Saena's eyes widened a little in surprise when she recognised the famous actor in front of her.

Then she flipped.

Snarling she swung her fist at Kyouko, who was still stood frozen.

A long arm reached out and caught it before it could land on its target.

"Mogami Saena-san, I assume?" Ren's eyes were glaring full force at Kyouko's mother, and even she cowed slightly under his deadly gaze.

"Shall we take this conversation somewhere more private? I am sure President Takarada will lend us his office." And with that he swept her in front of him, out of reach of Kyouko and towards the elevators.

Taking the elevator after them, Yashiro was staring openly at Kuu and Julie as they comforted a catatonic Kyouko.

She was too tired for this. Why couldn't she just deal with this another day?

Lory greeted them at his office door. Ren had been kicked out in fear for the woman's life, but he was now let in again with the new arrivals.

Ren was not the only one to notice the blue stone that Kyouko was rubbing between her fingers as she stepped up to her Mother. The day acting as the Hizuri's daughter had shown her something that Ren and Sho had known for years: Kyouko was not a failure as a daughter. She would just never be good enough for Mogami Saena. Pushing her grief and hurt into the stone in her hands, she didn't notice as it became warm under her touch.

"Don't stand there clutching at a stone like a snivelling rat" Saena snapped.

Ren placed his hand over Kyouko's, feeling the warmth of the stone and the coldness of her hands. He frowned in concern. Kyouko was unnaturally cold and eerily calm. What emotions was she pushing into the stone?

It pulsed under his hand, making him jump and pull away. He had felt everything Kyouko was feeling.

Ren gasped in alarm and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

Kyouko wanted to stop fighting, and she was remembering the contentment Natsu had felt when she had realised that she was dying and her suffering would be over. It scared him. She wanted to give up on life.

"No. Kyouko, you are wrong. There are other ways. You can stop fighting, but not this way. Kyouko! I will not let you die!"

She blinked. She had heard more than his words. She had heard his feelings, and had understood the implications. Kuon, Kuu, Julie, and all her friends… they would fight for her, so she could relax. Life did not have to be such a struggle anymore, because she had friends and family to support her.

Then she heard something else underneath his concern for her: he understood how she felt. He too had given up on fighting. He had been an empty shell, until he had met her again. She could feel him trying to pull away, to hide his darkness from her, but she grabbed his arm. Both her own hands and her spirits held onto him as hard as they could.

"You too" She said firmly.

Then she shivered. She was exhausted both mentally and physically.

Ren looked up at his parents to mention her need for sleep, but froze when he saw the expression on their faces. The exchange between the two young actors had exposed the truth that they had been trying to ignore: both Kuon and Kyouko were suicidal.

Kuu, Julie and Lory had hoped that showing love and affection would help, but they had not forced their children to speak to them about their feelings. They realised now that in always forcing joy and happiness, their children had not learned how to deal with negative emotions, other than to bottle them up. Even with Kyouko that afternoon, they had given her a role and taught her love, instead of tackling her issues.

Neither Ren nor Kyouko had anything to say on the matter. They were ashamed of their own feelings. They had known how much it would hurt the Hizuris if they admitted how they felt.

Kuon knew that he had to keep on being fine, or it would break their hearts. That was all that kept him going. Kyouko had thought that if she just kept on trying, she could find her place in the world and be like everyone else.

It wasn't that simple, and they were both at their limits. They could feel it through the pulsing stone in their hands.

The awkwardness filled the room with a suffocating silence. It was broken by yelling outside the office.

"Don't you dare try and keep me from her! She is my best friend!"

It was Kanae.

Ren could feel Kyouko trying to tuck all her emotions back in.

He gripped her hand. "Don't."

She held his eyes for a second before nodding glumly.

A grave Lory opened the door and let Kanae in. She didn't stop yelling.

"YOU!" she pointed a shaking finger at the president. "You let this happen!" She held up an article.

"I find out that this happened from a _newspaper_ , and when I asked whether she is ok, all I hear is that YOU KIDNAPPED HER, AND SENT ME ON LOVE ME ASSIGNMENTS ALL AFTERNOON! WHERE IS SHE?"

She looked around the room for her friend.

Kyouko wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh, cry, throw up, faint, or just disappear. She could barely breathe. She did not deserve Kanae as a friend.

Kanae's anger faded a little when she glanced around and realised that it was not just Kyouko who looked like someone had died.

Kyouko opened her mouth, but noting came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Kanae"

Kanae was by her side in an instance. Kyouko looked and sounded pathetic, and Kanae knew that this was going to hurt her. She knew that if she listened to her burdens now, she would never be able to forget them, and they would haunt her for a very long time. She wished she had the strength to run away, but… Kyouko had used her given name.

"Kanae, I am done fighting. I am tired. I don't want to try anymore."

No-one knew what to say.

There was a thump, which made Kanae, Kuu and Lory jump.

Julie had fainted. Kuu crouched by her, stroking her hair, and glared up at his friend.

"Boss, enough. We need professional help!"

Lory nodded absently, already on the phone to the psychiatrist who had been the most help to Maria.

In all the confusion, everyone had forgotten Saena's presence.

She grabbed Kyouko and shook her. "Can't you see what hastle you are causing, you useless child?!"

Kyouko just stared dully at her mother. This was the fight that she didn't want to fight any more. She could hear Ren's voice, though not what was said.

He sounded frightened and angry. Ren… Kuon… she could fight for him. She clutched the stone harder, realising that she needed borrowed strength to save her friend.

"I said stop clutching that stone, you snivelling weasel!" Saena made a grab for the stone.

It flew up into the air and both Kyouko and Ren watched as if in slow motion as their shared treasure started falling. Both had used it as support when they had lived with their parents, and both currently had their pasts haunting them. Both wanted to save the other from the feelings they themselves knew and would not wish on their greatest enemy.

At that moment both had only one mind; save the stone.

Their hands touched the stone at the same time, as they unconsciously reached out to the one thing that they knew could save them.

There was a blinding flash as the stone exploded with the force of their combined emotional input.

They flew away from each other and lay still on the floor. Kuu, Julie, Lory and Saena blinked in confusion, but once their vision cleared they ran to their children's sides, trying in vain to wake the two sleeping forms.

Kanae sank to the floor in shock, and Sebastian stepped out of the shadows in concern.

* * *

The Takarada family's private doctor was called, and Lory started searching for the cause of the explosion. He had the best security money could buy, and yet still there had been an explosion in his office.

Far away in Los Angeles USA, a silver haired guitarist woke up in fear. Something powerful had been released into the world, and his little Red riding hood was involved. Certainly it had something to do with that prowling tiger, and he wanted to be nowhere near _that_. Instead, he rang Kyouko's mobile and left a message.

"Little Red Riding Hood, I told you before: that man is dangerous. You should have heeded my warnings and thrown the stone away. It holds too much evil power. Throw it away now before you destroy the world."

Although he had felt the power, he did not know its true source, and did not know that all that remained of the blue stone was a fine powder on the floor.

Julie was weeping over her son's body, praying that he would not leave her again. Kanae sat motionless holding Kyouko's hand and thinking hard. She had been right: knowing Kyouko's pain hurt, and yet she wished she had been a better friend and shared the pain sooner. Maybe it would never have gotten this bad.

Kuu was striding around the room restlessly, first checking on Ren, then on Kyouko, then snapping at Lory for not having a good enough Doctor to wake them up, then glaring harshly at Saena who was sitting frozen in a chair, eyes never leaving her daughter.

She was shaken. The stupid, useless girl, who was her daughter only by blood, was lying there, still, on the specially laid out futons. What was this feeling constraining her chest? That child always caused her troubles. She was the only remaining reminder of her late first husband, and Kyouko was always there reminding her of what she missed, yet never able to fill the hole he had left in her heart.

Having tried so hard to get rid of anything that reminded her of _him_ , why was she now trying to hold on to her last connection? Wouldn't it be easier if Kyouko just joined her husband in heaven and left her in peace?

Her eyes stung, and she swept out of the room, determined not to lose face. To those left in the room, it seemed as if she had got tired of waiting for explanations and did not care about how her daughter fared.

The lights flickered and much of the furniture started coming apart, the pieces flying across the room as if there was a very angry poltergeist. If Reino had been there, he would have seen an army of frustrated Kuon demons ransacking the place gleefully. The destruction lessened when a few sobbing 6 year old Kyouko ghosts appeared and half of the Kuons chose comforting her over destruction.

The Kuon demons slowly faded away and left the Kyoukos alone. Suddenly the walls and ceilings had holes in them as Grudge Kyoukos swept through the room. Occasionally a group of older Kuons would flip a sofa or smash a table before fading away again.

Kuu had seen similar holes in the ceiling before and glanced at Kyouko's sleeping form, in case she had woken.

Julie was terrified, and Lory unnerved at not being in control of the situation. They had tried to move the futons and their occupants out of harm's way, but the destruction seemed to follow them, so they just hovered, ready to shield the two youngsters if necessary.

A ghost of 16 year old Kyouko slid into the room chanting softly to herself 'I'm not in love, I'm not in love…' .

No destruction was caused by her, and three of the occupants in the room did not notice her presence.

Ren and Kyouko knew however, since they had simultaneously been reliving the past events; every emotion and event leading up to the release of feelings into the stone. Regardless of who had poured them into the stone, they were both experiencing them now.

They were not aware of the ghosts or demons in the real world, but in their minds, the chanting grew louder as more and more Kyouko's joined the scene.

Ren's eyes pinged open. Kyouko loved him? Sitting up, he noticed the destruction around the room. It did not faze him.

Glancing to his side, he smiled a sweet, warm smile at Kyouko's sleeping form. Most of the grudge demons withered and died, but one or two managed to hide inside their mistress.

He reached out, stroked her cheek and kissed her before Julie or Kuu could more than exclaim in surprise and relief at his awakening.

Lory was too busy staring in wonder at the state of his office, which even _his_ extreme antics had never achieved, to notice the movement. Later he would be upset that he missed the couple's first kiss.

As Kyouko's demons cowered inside her, she blinked slowly to find Ren very close. She did not pull away. She too, had felt Ren's emotions from the stone, and accepted his kisses without complaint.

"ahehem" Kuu's amused cough reminded them they were not alone. Kyouko pulled away and scuttled into a corner, bright red from head to toe.

She had been caught kissing her sempai by his parents. How would she apologise enough for that?

"Kuon! Kyouko! Are you alright?!" Lory and Julie started fussing over them.

"We are fine."

They were sure of that, although they didn't understand how they knew that the other was fine too.

As Kuu continued to fuss, and Lory looked at them shrewdly, they blinked in confusion. Everything was perfect. Why did the adults think something was wrong?

Then they noticed the destruction in the room.

"What happened?" Ren asked. Kyouko on the other hand, had seen similar destruction before, though not so extreme.

She looked for her demons, and was surprised when she saw them shaking hands and greeting mini Kuon demons… for there could be no mistaking the small creatures.

Ren followed the president's gaze as Lory became interested in watching Kyouko's expressions and her interest in the space between them.

The demons looked up when they felt their master's attentions on them.

[Master] [Mistress!] [You are awake!] [That's good. We are tired. Can we go to sleep now?]

Ren was about to nod when Kyouko spoke. "No. You need to apologise to the president for destroying his room."

A few of them grumbled, but Kuon and Kyouko angels agreed with Kyouko and started pushing them towards the president, nagging about good deeds and apologising.

[But he can't hear us] [Besides we didn't do it on purpose.] [Yeah! You wanted us to. We are part of you.]

Ren and Kyouko started at this. Of course they could not put the blame on someone else. Simultaneously they bowed their heads into a dogenza from their positions on the floor and apologised to Lory for the destruction their actions had caused.

This sort of behaviour was typical of Kyouko, but Ren/Kuon would not normally lower himself so much, especially in front of Lory.

Lory glared at them grumpily. It was obvious they knew how the damage was formed, and what was more, he could not fathom their actions.

Kuon was apologising and Kyouko was being a little too calm about it. His beautiful office and scenery created to match his costume were ruined, and he could not be angry at those responsible because they were apologising so properly, and he couldn't see how they could have done the damage while unconscious anyway.

Lory was also worried they may actually be hurt. Were they seeing things? They seemed to be talking to thin air.

Worst of all, though, was the thought that he may never get answers.

Tilted forwards in the dogenza position, Kyouko felt water from her lungs flow into her throat and she started coughing, choking on the water she had nearly drowned in that morning.

They converged on her in concern. The doctor examined her thoroughly, alarmed that no-one had mentioned her almost drowning, though he was reassured when she seemed to be able to clear her lungs easily.

Ren watched in interest as Kuon and Kyouko angels swooped in and out of her mouth, bringing handfuls of water out with them.

Kyouko noticed them too and gagged.

They swarmed around her, berating her for not letting them help.

She stared at them listlessly wondering why they needed to help. She just wanted to sleep.

Ren gasped in alarm and caught her as she slumped sideways. He glanced at her angels and demons, who didn't seem concerned. He felt her soft breathing against her chest and relaxed.

She was just asleep.

He held his love tightly against his chest, trying to calm down and process all that had happened over the last 24 hours.

In his head, he listed the most urgent problems he had to solve:

1\. Help Kyouko believe in herself and make her life easier - maybe kill Saena.

2\. Help his parents understand. He could see it in their eyes as they looked at him now. They were afraid of pushing him over the edge, and believed that they were to blame.

3\. He had some apologies to make.

4\. Sleep. He could feel himself dozing off.

No! He had to reassure his parents first.

"Mom, Dad?" They came to his side. "s'okay. m'okay" he murmured drowsily before giving in to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ren and Kyouko dreamed. All the scenes that the stone had thrown back at them, were replayed. This time, it was slow enough for them to register the other person's emotions as they were watching.

They watched young Kuon get bullied through his eyes. Ren felt anger and frustration. Kyouko winced at the pain of each physical blow, but being bullied was a normal occurrence to her, and she had no strong emotions about it.

They watched Kyouko's mother swipe at them, make snide comments to her. Her heart twinged with longing for a mother who cared. Ren felt guilty, both for not being there for her, and for not appreciating his own mother as much as he should.

They watched as the girls in her class shunned her, as Sho failed to comfort her, and felt her loneliness. Kyouko could feel then that Ren would always be there for her.

Then came her time in Tokyo, first with Sho, and then after it. Ren could feel how exhausted Kyouko had been, and knew the grudge she held was deserved. His anger at her treatment made Kyouko realise that she could trust him with her love. He would not take her for granted.

Then, suddenly they were swept up in Kuons feelings again. Ren remembered trying to offload these emotions. It was at the bottom of the stairwell where Kyouko had dropped the stone. He had remembered her from his past, and it had reminded him of things he did not want to remember.

Kyouko gasped. The story thread was all jumbled, but she felt the overpowering feeling of helplessness. The numbness, and the emptiness scared her. The violence created adrenaline and the feeling of being in control of the situation. The thrill pushed through and gave hope. The world was not black and white. There was red too. Perhaps there were other colours he was missing.

Tears rolled down her sleeping body. Ren felt guilt, fear, regret. She could sense it coming before it showed in front of her: the fight and the chase that resulted in Rick's death. She pitied the teenaged Kuon as his world lost colour again.

He had been searching for a reaction in himself. Was there any good in him left? Whether there was or wasn't, he could at least be honourable and protect his friends. How dare these louts hurt Tina? So he had chased, and the screeching of tyres had made his heart drop out.

The scene where Tina sat in a pool of Rick's blood yelling "Murderer!" at him, had come up several times.

The scenes moved on and the mood lightened to Kyouko's troubles with acting near Sho. They both watched, trying to calm down as they realised the emotions that went with these scenes were much softer. Kyouko could feel Ren's confusion when she did not flare up at the sight of Sho. She wondered at it too, but the scene moved on again.

They enjoyed the next section of their dreams. Most of the rest of the scenes held fear of love emotions, and nothing stronger. Feeling each other's true love, and realising how long ago they had each started feeling that way made them smile.

Each of their emotions from the past few days hit them hard and they woke up.

Kuu's warm bear hug, and Julies smothering hugs wrapped around them.

"Mom! Dad! Enough. We are fine." They said in unison. The Hizuri's blinked in confusion. Kuu was hugging Kyouko, and Julie was hugging Ren. They were in different rooms, though the doors were open and they could hear everything said in the other room.

Ren felt Kyouko's fear and confusion. He ran to her side, dodging his mother. "Shh. It is ok."

"But I could feel them both…"

"Sshhh. I know, I know. Me too." He said softly stroking her hair from her face.

Julie pouted "Oh isn't this fine. Here we are worrying for days and days, and when he wakes up, he just ignores me, like I am no longer the most important girl in his life."

"Mom!" he protested.

Kuu hugged his wife "But you are still _my_ most imp.."

She pushed him away playfully "No. I still have not forgiven you for letting me get a bruise."

"But.."

"Yes, you were ignoring me."

Kuu was going to have to earn back her trust after he failed to catch her when she fainted. Julie wasn't really annoyed at him, but it gave her something to focus on other than Kuon's state of mind.

She threw a chair at her son. "Here. Sit. I am going to get a doctor."

Ren sat, then looked at Kyouko, who was crying. "Kyouko, this is not your fault. Really. Mom just likes to overdramatise." He frowned when he felt unconvinced. Was that his own feelings or hers?

When Ren felt Kyouko's rising panic, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

She stared at him. "Days?! What about work?!"

He in turn looked at his father.

"What happened? Last I remember, we were in the boss's office and … we had some awkward conversations." Ren's voice trailed off in shame.

Kuu watched his children for some time before answering carefully.

"Well, there was an explosion, and you two passed out. The room mysteriously destroyed itself." Again he looked curiously at Kyouko, and she in turn looked at her bed covers where Kuon and Kyouko demons were arguing.

[It was them][No, it was them][Well they flipped the furniture][They smashed the walls]

They hung their heads.

[[We all caused the wind which did the most damage]]

"Hmm," Ren said absently, "I take it the whole office was thoroughly destroyed. I am sure that won't happen again! _Will it_?" He was glaring at the cowing grudge Kuons on the bedding.

"Uhm, son? Are you alright? Who… who are you talking to?"

"Hmm?" Kuon held the gaze of his miniatures for a second longer before looking at his father.

"Who are you talking to? Are you seeing things?" Kuu looked worriedly at both his children. Kyouko had been looking at the same place on the bed.

There was nothing there that he could see.

Suddenly Ren felt uncertain. It had seemed normal to talk to the things. Kyouko had talked to them as well, so it never occurred to him that they may not be there.

Kyouko smiled at him. "Don't worry, they really are there."

Then she looked at Kuu. "Uhm, I'm not sure how to explain this."

"I have time." He sat on the bed carefully.

"Well… wait, what about our jobs?!"

Kuu smiled tiredly at her work ethics. "The world thinks you were injured in the explosion in boss's office. No-one expects you at work until we are sure you are fine." He said seriously.

She nodded.

"Okay, uhm… I read this book once… when I first saw them, I did some research. Apparently everyone has them… only they only come out when the person has a traumatic experience. They kind of help out when you are in trouble… the angels that is. Then … well I have grudge demons. I think Kuon's are more like frustration…or… maybe anger…" She trailed off seeing that Kuu did not believe her.

"Dad?" Ren smiled weakly at his father. "I think… I think I can prove it."

He rolled up his sleeve to prove there was no trickery, then invited some of his anger demons onto his hand. He threw them at the wall, creating a dent.

Kuu stared at him in horror. "What.. What did you do?" he spluttered as he stood up. His clothes tugged at him.

"What the?" Lory and Julie had come running at the sound of the wall breaking.

Kyouko saw that both their demons were shaking and strangling Kuu, yelling at him for not believing her.

"Don't kill him!" She shrieked. "Come back here this instance! All of you!"

[oooh anger!] [Feed us!][Mistresssss]

Lory gripped the choking Kuu. "Hey, old chap, are you alright?"

Ren looked guiltily at his father. "Uhm, that… they just wanted you to believe us. I didn't ask them…"

Kuu nodded. "I believe you. It… explains a lot." Then he frowned. "I still want you to see a shrink."

"A shrink is a psychiatrist" Ren whispered when he felt Kuouko's confusion.

Lory looked at his wall, and then at Ren. "Other than enjoying destroying my possessions, is there anything wrong with you?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. The doctor will be here in 5 minutes, and the psychiatrist in 30. I expect complete honesty. We won't listen, or ask, so _no acting_."

Ren looked at the floor. He had been sent to shrinks before of course, but he had always faked his way through them.

"Can I… can Kyouko stay?"

Lory raised his eyebrows. " _Complete honesty_ , I said. No fiddling the truth to lessen the blows."

Ren nodded. "Kyouko knows everything, and… she can see through my half-truths." He smiled wryly.

"Me too." Kyouko whispered. "I need Ren there."

Lory frowned at them. They _seemed_ fine.

"You are acting right now." he accused. They shook their heads.

He flinched. "Don't lie to me. We _know_ , remember. We know you were very much not fine 6 days ago. There is no way that you are fine now!"

They looked away, seeing the haunted looks in all their faces. "We worked through a lot of stuff together."

Both Ren and Kyouko could see that it would take a long time for them to stop looking at them like they were going to snap at any second, so they didn't bother arguing.

"How are Moko-san and Yashiro-san?" Kyouko asked meekly.

"They are fine. They will come and visit you this evening, if you are up for it."

They nodded.

The doctor gave them a clean bill of health, and a referral to a psychiatrist.

The psychiatrist heard them out. It was a fantastic tale, worthy of a film. He did not interrupt, saving his questions until the end. He watched them carefully, seeing the way they flinched when they spoke of their emotions, and saw that they seemed to be speaking the truth, at least as they saw it.

When he learned of their strange new connection, he thought to test it: getting one to sit in another room, and write down all the emotions he made the other feel. He made them watch you-tube cat videos, scared them, and even pricked them with a needle. Realising that the connection was real, he had an idea.

President Takarada had mentioned his fear that as actors, they could hide their true feelings. With their consent, he repeated the experiment, this time with a mixture of triggers from their story: parents, being foreign, friends, murderers, Sho etc.

He shuffled them up with other words, and asked them to write down the time the emotion was felt along with the emotion itself and how strong it was.

He then compared the triggers with the feelings.

His conclusion was the same as theirs: they would be fine. The triggers still caused a reaction in them, but it was clear that they were dealing with the issues well.

He rubbed his temples, grumbling. He was too old to deal with the idea that magic could be real.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I think this chapter is probably over dramatic, and was going to scrap the first half, but then I realised that you my lovely readers have born with my torturing the poor characters so far.

What's a little more pain?

* * *

Chapter 19

Life went back to almost normal. Kanae and Yashiro still had not forgiven them, but they were working on that. More importantly, though: Ren and Kyouko were dating.

They were keeping it a secret from the press, but were very much enjoying the concept. Ren no longer had to trick Kyouko into accepting favours, and Kyouko no longer had to make up excuses to cook him dinner or hang out at his apartment.

Kyouko's manager had been fired for letting Kyouko out of her sight at the pool when she had been given explicit instructions to keep an eye on her at all times. Inoue claimed that Kyouko had been filming, and under the watch of the whole cast, but Lory was not in the mood to give second chances. Later, he apologised and gave her a good reference.

Kyouko became Yashiro's second charge. It made some parts of his job easier: coordinating where they ate lunch, and making time for them to date. But he now got nearly twice as many requests and scripts that he had to sort through.

He didn't begrudge the work, as it allowed him to see the results of all his hard work matchmaking over the years.

The only difficult thing with sharing a manager, was that Yashiro could not always be there for both of them. Ren was working with director Ogata again. Yashiro stayed with him while Kyouko was at school.

Ren had dropped her off. Normally this was not a problem, but this time someone recognised the car, and took issue with it.

News spread through the school, and during morning break when Kyouko was supposed to be cleaning a classroom for Love Me work, she found herself surrounded by angry girls.

Her classmates laughed maliciously as they surrounded Kyouko.

"Do you think someone in the _Love Me_ section is worthy to spend time with Ren-sama? _You_ need to learn your place!"

"Just because you take lots of time off school for jobs doesn't make you worthy!"

"What makes you think that you can just hang out with Tsuruga-kun?"

"What were you doing in his car this morning?!

Kyouko knew they were right. She was not worthy of Ren's attentions, and yet through the weird thread that now seemed to connect them, she knew he loved her, and would be more hurt if she left him.

He had spent a lot of time trying to convince her that she was allowed to be a little selfish sometimes.

One of the girls slapped her for ignoring them.

Ren felt it and blinked confusedly. They only felt physical pain when thinking strong emotions about each other, either in need or in trying to hide the pain.

 _What had happened to Kyouko?_ Not wanting to be unprofessional, and knowing that Kyouko would scold him for neglecting his work for her benefit, he determined to finish at least this scene before ringing her to find out.

As the slaps and insults turned to punches, Kyouko realised that Ren's feelings suggested he knew her situation. She pulled back on her thoughts, trying to block him out, so that he would not get tangled up in something that was her fault alone, but the change in her concentration meant that the next hit knocked her off balance and she fell to the floor.

Getting no satisfactory response out of her the girls sneered, increasing the intensity of the verbal threats. Her position on the floor made her an easy target for kicks.

Having been distracted by her own lack of self-worth, and by thoughts of Ren, she had not even considered protecting herself. That is, until a particularly viscous stamp crushed her ribs, and she felt Rens mood change from suppressed pain and surprise to strong anger.

Realising that she had disrupted his work she suddenly jumped to her feet with a yell.

"How dare you blemish Tsuruga-san's reputation like this?!"

The girls paused in their assaults. Isn't that what they were accusing her for? Why was _she_ the one yelling that at them?

Suddenly her assailants flew away from her and struggled to release themselves from what seemed to them to be invisible forces pinning them to the ground.

Kuon had sent his demons to protect her. She dropped to her knees in relief as everything swam before her eyes. Both Kuon's and her own angels were circling her, fussing over her injuries.

She had been unable to call on her own demons. They were grudge and revenge demons and she had no grudge against these girls; something which exasperated Ren when he found out.

Kuon's demons had been formed from events which made him want to fight to protect his family and friends. While they could not help him when he had lost the will to live or fight, he could still protect Kyouko.

Ren's Pandora's Box had been unlocked for years, but he had not bothered to open it until the blue 'Corn' stone had exploded.

With that he had come to terms with large parts of his past as he watched events happen with a little distance rather than living them, enabling himself to see them from another perspective. He had also regained people he loved and wanted to protect, and the ability to feel those emotions which were no longer blocked.

Kyouko tried to stand up but the pain made her stagger, so she sat down, wondering what to do. Concentrating hard on her emotions she forced strong feelings of 'I'm fine, thank you' through the connection she felt to Ren. He didn't need to come, and although she couldn't quite fathom it, she was sure he had been intending to do just that, but there is no way she would let him abandon his work. She would never forgive herself for that.

Ren himself had no care about his reputation at that moment. In fact, when her ribs had cracked, he had blanched and completely fallen out of character. He had felt furious.

When Ogata had yelled 'CUT' he had looked up, blinking confusedly to realise that the cast and crew were staring at him, and Yashiro had jumped up from his seat.

Not knowing what expression was on his face, he forced himself to take a few calming breaths.

As Kyouko's message reached him, he managed to apply his gentleman's smile, and apologise for loosing concentration. Although everyone was surprised that he would make such a mistake, they accepted the apology. I mean, no one can be truly perfect, right?

Neither Ogata, nor Yashiro were fooled.

"OK, let's take a 5 minute break everyone." Ogata called, looking at his watch.

Yashiro hurried over to Ren, studying him carefully as his charge smiled innocently back. Knowing from Ren's expression that he should not make a scene, he resisted his strong desire to fuss over his health, instead moving close enough for Ren to whisper in his ear, under the premise of handing him a bottle of water.

He said only two words, but instantly Yashiro knew why he had faltered in his act.

"Find Kyouko"

Ren handed the bottle back and smiled his gentleman's smile. Yashiro did not need to be told twice. Angry Ren was not worth meeting. He would get explanations later.

Ogata noticed the exchange, and stopped Yashiro on the way out.

"Is Ren OK? Do I need to take a longer break, or …?"

He left the question trailing, knowing that Yashiro would fill in the blanks if there was anything that could help his friend.

Reassured by Yashiro's conviction that his acting would not be affected again, Ogata continued filming, trying not to let his own poor acting skills show how curious he was at what had caused Ren to look so pained. It wasn't a physical pain, but a deep emotional one, and it seemed to him that Ren had slipped into Katsuki temporarily.

And the director was even more curious that Yashiro had handed him Ren's phone. The manager had claimed that he may not be back in time to return it to Ren at the end of filming, but Ogata was pretty sure that it was left as a communication link.

As soon as Ogata called a wrap, the phone had been taken off him before he could blink and Ren was ringing one of his speed dial numbers.

Yashiro had found Kyouko quite quickly, and he was in a company car on the way to hospital with her when he received the call.

She had been cleaning a classroom as part of her Love-Me work, and had not needed to be dragged elsewhere to get accosted, since deserted classrooms were perfect venues for such events.

Hence, Sawara had been able to tell Yashiro exactly where to find her when he mentioned needing to know where Kyouko was, urgently.

Yashiro was not surprised to find the situation, having seen Ren's expression and knowing Kyouko's history. Although he was extremely curious to know _how_ Ren had known, and what sort of force was holding the angry girls against the walls. Was this the 'grudge demons' at work?

He rushed over to the barely conscious Kyouko.

Kyouko's phone had been smashed, and the pain from her injuries was taking its toll on her. She was groggily wondering what she should do, when Yashiro had burst into the room.

* * *

Ogata watched Ren talking urgently on the phone, contemplating.

If he guessed right then Ren would want to leave work a.s.a.p. He thought through the remaining scenes and wondered if he could rearrange them to that end without creating complications or delays, since he knew Ren would not even consider those ideas.

Walking up to Ren, he overheard the last sentence before Ren noticed him.

"Which hospital?"

Ren's eyes flicked up and he exchanged a look of understanding with Ogata. He covered the phone's mouthpiece and without prompting Ogata explained that he needed him for only two more scenes and then he could go. Ren smiled in thanks and repeated the news to Yashiro.

The unusual connection that Kyouko and Ren had, definitely made life interesting.

* * *

It took Kyouko a several weeks to recover fully from her injuries, though she didn't stop working.

Ren treated her with care and an over attention to her wellbeing that left Kyouko conflicted. She couldn't help but to blush at his behaviour, but she didn't want to cause him trouble.

Her assurances didn't fool Ren, and she resigned herself (not completely unwillingly) to being waited on hand and foot when they were alone together.

Her classmates had been disciplined, but she still chose to catch up on class work from home rather than attend school. She just replied "Not yet. I don't want to go back yet." to any questions.

This worried her friends, though they didn't really want her to go back either. They couldn't protect her there.

This morning, Kyouko was scheduled to film the climactic moment of her premier. This was the moment that the innocent girl that she had been playing showed her true colours.

The film is set up that Kyouko's character is the favourite of the audience, and they think she will be the heroine. The shock factor is that Kyouko was the baddie all along.

"Ok, scene 48, take 1. Camera, action!" yelled director Tsukuda through his megaphone.

* * *

"It was you?"

Kyouko looked up at her character's best friend "Me? What was me?"

Her friend showed her the proof and accused her of all the murders that had been happening in their village.

"Oh. Are you accusing me of putting poison in the tea? Is this not sugar? I'm hurt."

Anger radiated off the other person. "Stop playing innocent. I know you did it. You have a packet of it in your pocket!"

"You mean this?" She asked, still innocently. Yes, I put this in the tea. It's not like anyone would suspect poor shy little me. I was rather enjoying myself"

The actress playing her friend shivered. The lines were supposed to be sarcastic and catty, weren't they? How did Kyouko still seem innocent, even though her words were an admission? It made her doubt whether Kyouko's character was actually the murder.

Kyouko turned up the innocence, creating a disturbing aura around her.

"Pity, you worked it out." She smiled sweetly, slipping a knife out of her pocket.

"Well, I can't have you telling the others now, can I? What a shame, you were such a good friend."  
The girl fled, and Kyouko turned slightly, seemingly to look at the knife in her hand, but really because she knew she would then be facing a camera. As she studied the knife's edge, she smiled brightly as though she was innocently delighted by the thought of chopping up her friend.

"C-Cut!"

Kyouko blinked and looked up. The room was silent.

As she walked towards the director for instructions, a few techies stepped quickly out of her way. The poor actress playing her friend was shaking with fear and had locked herself in her dressing room.

The director eyed her cautiously. "When did you decide to change the script?"

Suddenly her whole demeanour changed to a picture of pure terror. "Ch-changed the script?" She frantically searched her memories for changes she had made.

"You mean, when I actually made the tea as I was talking? I'm really sorry, I didn't think that would matter, since the positioning was the same for the cameras."

She twiddle her hands nervously in front of her as she resisted the urge to do a dogenza.

After her experience with Natsu, she had kept a better grip on her characters. It unnerved her to think that she may have unknowingly changed the script again.

The director looked at her trying to work out if she was taking the micky. Still not sure, he picked up his worn copy of the script and glanced through it.

She had not missed or changed a single line or direction. She had just misinterpreted them. Most people would assume that the character would sneer and smirk during admission to show that the sweetness was all an act.

Here was a young girl who could act so well that she didn't even need to show that expression. She could provide the aura needed on screen, without even needing the music track.

However, he was torn: looking around the room, he could tell that her version had more impact than his, but it was not how it had been written. It clashed with one of the later scenes.

He sighed. "Have you read scene fifty two yet?"

"No, not yet. I was only provided scenes up to 50 in full. The rest was just a summary of the story. Is my Ella wrong? If you showed me that part in scene fifty two, maybe I could create a better Ella for what you want?" She asked nervously.

He sighed again. "No, you can change and go home. I will watch the footage so far and contact you if I need you to reshoot anything."

She peered up at him in horror. "Go home? But I have other scenes scheduled today…"

"No, we will reschedule those."

Shamefacedly she left the set and sat under a dark cloud in her dressing room. Not feeling up to explaining, she decided instead to text Yashiro with the simple message 'Finished early'.

In her gloom at having failed so miserably, she didn't even notice that the crew were still avoiding her, and neither costumes nor makeup had come to help her change.

Yashiro sent Ren meaningful look, which combined with his growing sense of Kyouko's unease, probed him into action. Ren smiled a little too brightly at his co-star so that she fainted and forced the director to call a 30 minute break while his co-star collected herself. It took only 12 minutes between the text being sent and him arriving at the set Kyouko had been working on.

Kyouko had not even started to get changed when Ren slipped into her dressing room.

She rushed him, holding him tight. "Ren! What are you doing here? What about your filming?"

Yashiro responded smugly. "His co-star fainted. They called a break in filming."

Kyouko studied Ren's all too innocent look, and grumbled about playboys and manipulating people.

He ignored her, and instead prompted "What's wrong?"

She explained.

He smiled, suspecting what had happened and relieved that it was nothing more serious. "You stay here and get changed, I just want to speak to the director." He was out the door before she could respond.

"Hey, wait, Ren!" She dragged at his arm. "You can't just barge in and.."

He interrupted. "I am _just_ going to clarify the problem and prove to you that you are not in trouble with him."

"Ren?"

He didn't respond because they were already standing in front of director Tsukuda.

The director leaned back against the wall casually with raised eyebrows. "Oho, are the rumours true? You really do help her career for favours."

They sprung apart, and straightened formally.

Kyouko bowed and apologised for the interruption, as if he had not just insulted her.

Ren however sparked anger. "How dare you insinuate that after working with her for so long."

The director smiled at him, thinking the anger was an act. "Now, now. I know she has talent. She got the part herself. I just wondered whether you were going to make me accept her version like you did with her Mio."

Kyouko grabbed Ren's arm, preventing him from throwing a punch.

Tsukuda noticed her reaction nervously. Perhaps his anger wasn't an act after all.

"Okay, okay. What did you want?"

Ren didn't answer.

Kyouko spoke up quietly.

"Uhm, director. He… I … I would like to know what I did wrong so that I can practice it, and not fail at my job next time."

She felt brave with Ren standing beside her. He got his temper under control and squeezed her hand.

"Fail at your job?" The director frowned at her. Was she taking the mickey or just trying to get attention for how well she did?

Ren coughed lightly. "ahem, director? Kyouko has self-confidence issues. Could you please inform her that if she followed the script, she did her job correctly?"

Kyouko looked between the two men confused.

"I did it right? But we stopped filming, and it contradicts the script."

The director looked at her with interest. "Kyouko, how long have you been acting?"

"About a year and a half, why?"

"No, not how long have you been working for LME, how long have you been _acting?_ "

"A year and a half." she said hesitantly. "I started acting lessons after I joined LME."

He stared at her intrigued. She had been so professional, and had held her part with such strength, he had thought she was a seasoned actress. He glanced at Ren standing next to her, who nodded. It was true.

"Why then Tsuruga-san, did you not just tell her yourself? As her sempai, she has to believe you, surely."

Ren shrugged. "I wanted to be sure, so that she did not get her heart broken later."

"Oh goodie, the great Tsuruga Ren is in love. None of my actresses will be consolable for weeks." Tsukuda said dryly.

Kyouko flinched and let go of Ren, glancing around to check they had not been seen. Ren was about to comment when Yashiro arrived. "Sorry for the interruption." he bowed. "Ren, you need to get back to set, are you done here?"

Seeing Ren's hesitation, he added "As Kyouko's manager, I will take responsibility for her wellbeing, if you are capable of keeping yourself out of mischief for the afternoon."

Ren smirked at his manager's teasing and left.

Tsukuda watched him leave thoughtfully. "He's changed. I have never known him to be so open, or passionate." He glanced at Kyouko.

"I take it you brought this on? I can't say I am surprised. You have a special talent.

"Kyoko-chan,… I am not angry at you. Tsuruga-san is right: you did your job well. My job as director is to decide whether I like your interpretation of the character and should change the script to match you, or if I need to ask you to change your interpretation to match the script. I can't make that decision until I have seen the footage. That's how this industry works. Do you understand? I had thought you knew that from your experiences as Mio and Natsu. I heard that you did something similar with them, so didn't think you needed the explanation."

She bowed low.

"Thank you, director, and I am sorry for the commotion." She was extremely embarrassed for causing a fuss, but felt much better now.

Even so, she would have to give Ren a lecture about not disrupting his own filming, just because she was a little down.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kyouko finished putting the last box onto the now tidy shelves in the storage room with a satisfied grin. She enjoyed these sort of love me tasks.

She looked at her watch. It would be 10 minutes at least before Ren finished his meeting upstairs. He had a first run through with the cast of a new TV series. Deciding that it would be conspicuous to hang around outside the room, she headed down to the reception area.

Looking for somewhere to sit, she saw her mother arguing with the receptionist. She froze. Her mother was the last person she wanted to meet, just when she was regaining her confidence and happiness.

Unfortunately, before Kyouko could run away, her mother saw her and stalked over.

Remembering the advice she had been given, Kyouko stood tall and let her mother's words wash over her.

She could sense Saena's anger growing, and steeled herself for the blow.

She flinched when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she realised it was her president. A little part of her wished it had been Ren, but at least with Lory, she did not have to worry about him losing his temper.

At least, she thought she didn't. The look he was giving Saena suggested otherwise.

"Mogami-san, I believe I have told you this before: No-one lays a hand on my children!"

Saena stared at him. "Your child? Why do so many people keep claiming this snivelling brat as their child?"

Kyouko _was_ tearing up, but she was determined not to actually snivel.

Then she remembered the Kuon angels.

She and Ren had realised that part of their connection stemmed from their angels, who had been holding hands since they got together. It had become difficult to be a long distance apart however, since their angels had refused to let go.

They had exchanged angels. That way, their miniature counterparts could hold hands, and not be stretched between them.

She silently asked them to come out now. If Ren could not be there in person, then she would have to get her strength from his love alone.

She hugged them tight.

As her mother's words bit into her, she hugged them tighter.

She could feel her own angels pulling at her, but she didn't react.

Upstairs, Ren suddenly couldn't breathe.

He stood up and left without formally excusing himself.

Yashiro followed him out, genuinely concerned. He knew of only one other time that Ren had been unwell, and that time, even with a temperature of 103, he had finished his job.

In the lift Ren leaned against the wall ignoring Yashiro's fussing. He could feel his vision darkening at the edges and his knees buckled just as the doors opened to the lobby.

Kyouko turned as she heard Yahsiro's startled cry and ran towards them.

In doing so, she relaxed her arms from their crushing hug and Ren could breathe again. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and looked up into Kyouko's golden eyes.

He saw and felt the love and concern Kyouko felt for him and couldn't hold himself back. He picked up Kyouko, twirling her around like a child, before thoroughly kissing her.

Yashiro rolled his eyes. Saena stormed out.

* * *

Saena had watched her daughter's expression change as she turned away from her. Kyouko was in love, but the kissing and the twirling shocked her. Kyouko had always been modest. Was it this industry, or that boy - who had clearly studied abroad – that had changed her?

If Kyouko loved the boy, would she get hurt like she herself had? Saena didn't want that for her daughter.

She knew that her presence disturbed Kyouko. She did want her daughter to be happy, she just never seemed to be able to be nice to her.

It was time to leave.

She hurried out of the building, but did not get far before she broke down crying. Her knees felt weak, so she found a public bench and sat.

How had it come to this? Why did she want her daughter back after all this time? It had been years.

* * *

When Kyouko's father had died, his wife, Mogami Saena had inherited his business, and she had buried herself in the work. To keep herself from painful memories, she worked tirelessly to create a stronghold from which she could bring up her daughter in comfort. Trying to look after Kyouko not only took time away from the work which she could bury herself in, but it also meant she had to look into Kyouko's golden eyes; her Father's eyes.

Saena clutched at her chest, thinking

 _I would snap at her. Whenever she did something wrong she would feel guilty and look at me with such a pathetic expression, that I just wanted to hug her and hold her tight and say it was alright. But it wasn't. It never had been since ... since then._

 _Even now, I snap at everyone, but then it was worse, and mostly it was my daughter who felt it. She was too young to understand, and always tried her best at everything, but it wasn't enough to fill the hole in my heart, so I would strike out. Then, realising what I was doing I would pull away, and sob. She used to just cling on, trying to comfort me, but her being close reminded me of him and I would push her away. That was at first. Then I kept pushing and she kept returning, like a lost puppy. I couldn't give her what she wanted, and it annoyed me that she demanded it. Frustration, pain, love… they all merged and became something I interpreted as hate. By the time she was 6, I hated her. Did it really have to be this way?_

Seeing what was happening, the Fuwas had offered to help.

When Saena left Kyouko with the Fuwas, she was finally able to think clearly and the business had thrived. This year would be the 25th anniversary since Kyouko's father had founded it.

A few months ago the management had met to discuss how they were going to celebrate this date.

Mogami Saena, as the President, had chaired the meeting, but she took very little active participation. This was uncommon for her, but they were trying to use his image to market the anniversary and she still had not gotten over his death.

In fact, many do not realise, that Kyouko's ability to love obsessively was actually inherited from her Mother. Saena had loved her husband dearly, and even now, when she is reminded of him, a dark aura seems to fill the air around her. Her colleagues in the meeting had decided not to comment on her lack of involvement; they knew how she felt, but this really was the best marketing strategy, and she knew it.

She was watching the powerpoint with indifference. That is, until the advertising manager suggested using an actress to endorse the company. The others laughed off the idea until they were shown a picture. Saena saw the golden eyes, and looked away hurriedly. She stood and walked out the room, waving her hand in a gesture to continue speaking. Outside, she leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. They had been _his_ eyes. She was sure of it. Had he been unfaithful? Did he have other children? Could that girl be a niece?

Some part of her; motherly instinct, perhaps, knew who that girl was, but she still had to make sure. For the first time in over 15 years, she turned her back on her work and sped to her best friend, who had helped her, and stayed with her through everything. The last time she had driven this fast to the Fuwa inn, baby Kyouko had been ill, and the Fuwas, who had been babysitting while she worked, had called her. She had rushed to her child's side, only to find that the worry and fear that had plagued her was pushed aside by pain when she looked into the eyes of her husband's offspring. She had pushed the child back into her friend's arms, and returned to work. She hadn't given reasons.

This time would be different. She could not let _those eyes_ belong to an actress. That would mean she might accidentally come across them on a poster. She didn't watch TV, so had not seen her before, but if it really was her, then that stupid brat was obviously determined to follow her even now, after she had been abandoned.

No, she mustn't get ahead. She already hated the child, when it wasn't exactly Kyouko's fault, so she must be sure, before adding this crime to the list of reasons why her daughter was useless and annoying. The Fuwa's had tried to keep her up to date with Kyouko's life, but it had disturbed her, and several years ago, she had blocked all contact from the family. She did not want the constant reminder of the thing which made her remember her pain, especially since along with that reminder came guilt at leaving Kyouko.

Saena arrived at the Inn shortly before 4pm, and stormed into the reception area without even removing her shoes or coat. Mrs Fuwa looked up in surprise at the unannounced entry.

"Where is she?"

Mrs Fuwa had to blink several times before she could recover enough composure to comprehend the question.

"Ah… that… she…"

Her eyes drifted to the screen in the corner of the room where Box R was playing. Saena had followed her gaze just in time to see a close up shot of Natsu's smirk, and her golden eyes.

Her mind reeled.

Images of happier times, of past dates and those golden eyes flashed through her memories.

"No. No. NONONONONONO!"

She screeched at the dangerous golden eyes and ran forwards punching them until the screen exploded and they disappeared.

Then she sighed in relief and sank to the floor sobbing softly.

Mrs Fuwa was obviously shocked by this. She had not expected her friend to _encourage_ a job in the acting industry, but this reaction was closer to that when her husband had died. What could have happened?

She grabbed the first aid kit and, kneeling next to her friend, she gently tended to the cuts on her hands. Saena didn't pull away.

Mrs Fuwa watched the woman cautiously. Until she knew more, she could do nothing to help. Even though Saena had abandoned her own daughter, she was willing to believe in her friend.

"We, uhmmm, we tried to contact you." She timidly whispered, but received no sign of having been heard. She continued anyway, knowing that if she could be heard, then the repetition would irritate.

"She and our son … moved… to Tokyo well over a year ago."

If Saena noticed the hesitation over the manner of their departure, she didn't comment.

"Shotaro wanted to become a singer, and Kyouko has become a talented actress. We watch her every week. She works for LME."

Finally Saena moved. She looked up from her contemplation, and with hollow eyes muttered "LME?"

That was what she had come here for: to stop Kyouko acting. After failing to talk properly with Kyouko when she visited the Fuwas, she had looked into going above her head and getting her fired from LME. She knew Kyouko didn't have parental permission. It shouldn't have been hard.

But, it had been.

She had then searched the web for anything that she could find on her daughter - anything she could use to help her kill her daughter's career - but when she had seen the photos of Kyouko with loving parents, her heart had clenched. _She_ wanted to be the loving parent. Why could she not love her daughter like everyone else seemed to be able to?

* * *

Feeling the bench tilt as someone sat down, she forced herself to notice her surroundings and her crying finally subsided.

There was a man sitting on the bench beside her. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was. The president of LME wore the strangest clothes.

She looked up anyway. He was smiling. This man, who had seen her at her worst, who had practically threatened her for hurting his employee, was _smiling_ at her.

She couldn't help her brows creasing as she turned away. "Why did you follow me?"

"You love her" he said it like Santa had come early.

"I hate her"

"Do you really believe that?"

Lory had been feeling sorry for himself for too long. He had started to believe his judgement was wrong. First not noticing Kyouko's mind set, and then losing his temper with Inoue-san. Then there was Saena. He was starting to believe that maybe love did not always win.

Lory had been keeping a very close eye on Saena's reactions. Her venom increased when she saw Kyouko's eyes. He had made the connection. Ah, love was in the air. Ren and Kyouko had kissed in public, and Kyouko's mother loved her too.

He was grinning like the Cheshire cat now: Saena had not answered.

"Right, that settles that then!" He exclaimed. "I suggest supervised telephone calls. That way, you can get to know your daughter again without the pain you feel when you see her eyes. I will arrange them through your PA. Have a good evening Mrs Mogami."

He threw confetti in the air and vanished.

Saena sighed and went back to work. It seemed like she couldn't just run away again. That man seemed like the sort of person who would hound her until she made peace with her daughter.

Something about that idea pleased her.

Saena called another board meeting.

"I have an apology to make." she started. She took a deep breath. "I once said on television what I don't have children. That is not completely true. I have a daughter"

Someone snorted "You called a board meeting for this? We are lawyers, we all lie to win a case."

Saena smiled weakly. "Be that as it may, this time it may affect the company, since she is Misonoi's daughter too."

There was silence.

She grimly continued. "In fact, you all know of her: Kyoko, the actress you chose because her eyes match her fathers."

She sat down and let them digest the news.

"Why didn't you say something at the time?"

Saena put on her buisness mask.

"I have not seen by daughter since she was 6. I wasn't sure."

Her accounts manager exclaimed suddenly "Oh, but this is great! We can celebrate the 25 years of successful business, branded with the daughter of the founder. "

Saena shook her head. "We can't tell people her identity: I was under oath when I said I had no children."

"That shouldn't matter, since you gave her up for adoption right? You may have given birth to her, but you were never her mother."

Saena nodded at this truth. She had never been a mother to Kyouko. "She was left in the care of a friend. I … I was not a good mother to her." They all heard the crack in her voice and looked away. "And… I don't … I don't think she will want to work with me."

She was wrong about that of course. Kyouko desperately wanted her mother's approval, even now. They had time. They just needed to slowly work through their problems.

Maybe if Saena saw Kyouko's eyes on the poster every day, she would learn to deal with her grief.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After the scene in the foyer, the cat was out of the bag: Tsuruga Ren, the most eligible bachelor in Japan, was taken. The reaction was just as director Tsukuda had predicted. Half the country ground to a halt.

Of course, there were exceptions: Haru-chan was happy for the couple. Chioli and Kanae were still in the love me section for a reason, and Kimiko Kamio had still not forgiven Ren for insulting her about her tardiness.

Kyouko was assigned extra security, and Ren had to be extra wary of hysterical women.

They carefully chose which chat shows to go on. Often, celebrities did not advertise their relationship, but in this case, it was better to show the public their relationship. They needed to explain Ren's deep affections and prove Kyouko was worthy of him.

Eventually everyone calmed down. Kyouko still had to deal with bullies, but she usually managed to brush them off. It was much easier now that she realised that she did not have to accept it. She deserved to be treated better.

On set she didn't have to worry either. Once, she had frightened director Tsukuda when she handled group of bullies by smiling too innocently and fingering the prop knife. He was no longer sure if her sweet innocent nature was all that sweet or innocent.

The girls on set also left her alone after that. In fact everyone left her alone after that, and she often had to do her own hair and make-up.

On top of discussions they had about how much the press should know of their relationship, Ren suggested they consider telling everyone his identity.

They were sitting eating dinner at Lory's mansion, with the Hizuris. Kyouko had been given the love me assignment of looking after them again during their stay here, and since everyone knew she was dating Ren, it would not seem odd that he often joined them.

When Ren spoke, the room went silent. Even Kuu stopped eating. Julie wasn't sure that she could trust her ears. Kyouko squeezed his hand and looked at him carefully. Satisfied with what she saw, she relaxed.

"Mom, Dad, I am spending a lot of time with you, and it is getting harder to pretend I don't know you. I am bound to let it slip some time, like I did with my relationship with Kyouko."

Kyouko corrected him. "We _both_ let that one slip."

Lory grinned "Spectacularly though."

Kyouko grimaced. The press had had a field day. Not only was Ren taken, he was kissing in public. It was very un-Japanese behaviour, and conservatives were complaining about kids today, and celebrities giving bad examples.

The discussion turned serious as they started working out details. Ren wanted Kyouko with him, but Lory couldn't allow it.

"Ren, she calls your parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'…no, Mogami-kun, I do not want you to stop. They became your parents before you were dating Ren, so it is not such a bad thing." he turned back to Ren who was trying to interrupt again. " _But_ , we do not want to draw attention to it by having her there."

The argument went back and forth, not making any headway until Kyouko spoke up.

"Kimagure Rock" she said quietly. Ren heard.

"Yes, boss, Kimagure Rock! Would you let her be there as Bo?"

Lory nodded absently. "Ok. It is also an LME broadcast, so we would have much more control over it than a press conference.

Hmm, perhaps it would also be better if we do not advertise it. That way, the news will trickle out and people will have more time to get used to it."

The conversation continued late into the night and Kyouko, getting bored of all the details looked around. Where was Maria? Had she gone to bed?

She excused herself and went to check on the little girl. She wasn't in her room, or the bathroom. It was a big house. She was probably fine, but something nagged at her. Maria had been odd lately. They had sat down with her and spoken carefully with her about dating, knowing that she had liked Ren, and she had said she was fine. Maybe it was because they had been ignoring her. After all, they had had a lot to deal with recently and their attentions had been elsewhere.

Ren felt her unease and excused himself too.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he found her looking through kitchen cupboards.

"I can't find Maria. Did she go to a friend's house?" Ren shook his head. "You've looked in her room?" She nodded.

He remembered the other time that Maria had run away. She had been hiding in the garden.

Explaining this to Kyouko, they went in search of her, splitting since it was such a huge search area.

Ren found her first.

She was huddling in a den that was so small he could barely get his head and shoulders in.

"Maria-oujou-sama, would you care to take a stroll in the garden with me?"

Frightened at being in trouble, she nodded humbly.

Ren walked silently until Maria could not bear it any more.

"I'm sorry."

That wasn't what she had intended to say, but now that it was said, she couldn't back out so she continued.

"I'm sorry for running away and making you worry, and I'm sorry for being selfish and only thinking of the things that hurt me and not considering your side, and... im sorryfor notwantingyou and kyoukotogettogethereventhoughireallydo."

She said the last point in one hurried breath and then gasped and then ran to hide behind the nearest tree in embarrassment.

Was that the conclusion that she had come to? She didn't remember deciding on that. What had made her say so much?

Then again there was something about the way that Ren held himself that, although he was as perfect as he always was, she sensed something was bothering him.

But now she was too embarrassed to ask, and covered her eyes, hoping he would not find her.

Ren focussed his attention on the edges of frilly dress poking out on either side of the trunk.

"I am sorry too Maria. I knew your feelings towards me, and yet I still fell in love with your big sister. I did lie to you. Yours is not the only family that has difficulty communicating."

"But your parents love you."

"Yes, unbearably so... but so do yours. Maria I was brought up in America, but I felt trapped because everyone expected so much of me, and I was treated like a foreigner with dirty blood. I... didn't deal with that very.."

His voice cracked, and Maria peaked out from the tree in time to see him turn away.

"Boss... your grandfather gave me a chance to start again, and I hid my identity and denied the existence of my parents. I think you know how hard that is on both child and parent.

Being separated and believing the other does not love you, even though they do. I only found out recently how much I have missed. I want my parents back, but I ... Maria, please, I am sorry for hurting you with lies.

Ren looked down at Maria who had come out and was fiddling with his sleeve cuffs.

"I know... but it hurts. And I don't want to lose to Kyouo onee-san, even though I can see that you love her more than me."

Ren crouched down to her height, exclaiming.

"Lose to her? You could never lose to her because Maria is also special to me. If you let me date Kyouko, how about me being your big brother."

"Ehhhh?"

Maria had never thought of that. She had always assumed that she would marry Ren. Then again, the difference between her and Kyouko was obvious, and she had such a big age gap with Ren.

She had not realised that all she wanted was some way not to lose them. Ren and Kyouko were the only people who treated her like an adult without hiding harsh truths by lies.

She was losing her only friends by Kyouko and Ren dating. Also his identity was actually a lie. Even his personality was a lie. It had shaken her groundings and taken away the people who had saved her from misery.

She had just been given a lifeline.

She did not have to return to being alone; if she just accepted Ren as her brother then he would always be hers.

Ren turned away from her. "Sorry, it was cruel of me to ask that. If you are in love with me then that idea would torture you. I should not have asked."

"NO! I ... I do love you. I do."

Ren smiled.

"I know, Maria. There is a difference between loving and being in love."

Maria didn't quite understand the difference, but she muttered "So does that mean I can call you Onii-sama?"

Ren laughed. " How about Onii-san. I am no more important than Kyouko-chan to you, am I?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Then I will call her Onee-sama!"

Ren tried to work out whether this would make Kyouko feel ashamed and unworthy or if it would tip her into fairy princess world.

"Maria, part of showing respect is not in raising the meaning of the honorific, but to acknowledge the request of the person you are calling."

"Onii-san"

She griped Ren's shirt tightly and he held her close until her sobs subsided.

He felt really guilty at causing so much grief. Although it had been hard for him to be so honest, he knew that his friends deserved better of him. He thought about Yashiro, his manager and friend who had supported him even when he refused to open up, and Kyouko who he would never abandon again.

He owed them a lot, and now he could not run away again. This time, he had to be strong enough to face himself; for their benefit if not his own.

When he came out of his reveries he realised that Maria had fallen asleep, so he secured his grip on her and stood up carefully, automatically stroking her hair, though he was uncertain if this was for her benefit, or his.

When they returned to the Mansion, the first thing Ren saw was Lory, waiving at them to stop and let him see his granddaughter. Ren rolled his eyes and strode past him. When Lory finally caught up, Ren had already carried Maria to her room.

"You! What did you do to her? Why isn't she walking by herself? W..." but Lory was hushed so as not to wake the tired girl and dragged into the living room where Ren explained most of what had happened.

He did not disclose all of what Maria had said, especially keeping most of her personal feelings to himself.

Later when alone with Kyouko, he informed her of the results of his discussion about Maria's reaction to their relationship.

"Are you sure she is OK with that? She is not suppressing her feelings, is she?"

"I'm sure. She likes me but not as a lover would."

"Oh... like me and Sho?"

She flinched back in anticipation of his reaction to her bringing up Sho's name, but Ren couldn't help but smile as he realised for certain that Kyouko really wasn't going to be stolen away from him.

The next morning when Maria ran up to Ren calling "Onii-san", Kyouko couldn't work out why she felt a little uncomfortable. Rationally she should be happy, but somehow she felt lonely.

It had been a long time since Ren had put someone else above her, and she had not noticed how much she had come to rely on his support.

Her despondency did not last long since at that moment Ren picked up Maria and they converged on Kyouko kissing her simultaneously on a cheek each.

Kyouko blushed, Lory grinned happily, and Kuu and Julie jumped in on the fun and attacked them all with smothering hugs and kisses.

That morning, LME staff were disrupted even more than usual by Lory and his overly enthusiastic and colourful escapades.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - As you can probably tell, my story is drawing to a close.

Commence project 'throw everyone in a room until they sort out their issues'

* * *

Chapter 22

Kyouko spoke to the Ishibashi brothers about the request. It would be a special broadcast, separate from the weekly episode, and it had to be a secret. They were going to invite some selected press instead of the usual audience, which would change the atmosphere.

It would make the Ishibashi's job harder. The press would ask questions, and they would need to be able to pick and choose, and divert attention if necessary. If they did well, it would be a big boost in their career.

Of course they accepted.

The show went surprisingly well. Bo added a lightness and comedy to the situation when the atmosphere seemed down. He also hugged any Hizuri who seemed like they needed the comfort.

The Ishibashi brothers asked questions honestly, but always phrased them in a way that was not rude.

They did let the press ask questions, though they filtered them carefully. Bo collected written questions, and took them back stage. Lory and Yashiro helped choose which ones to put into eggs as was the standard format of the show.

The Ishibashi's watched Ren with interest. They had not done any rehearsals, since the Hizuri's had not wanted to have to relive it twice, but they had been told the story. They were impressed at how open Ren - or Kuon - had been. It had clearly been difficult for him, and he did not have to add so much detail.

They had mentioned it to Kyouko and she had smiled sadly. "He wanted to tell it all in one go, rather than being pestered by the press for weeks."

They could understand that, but even so, they wondered what the public's reaction would be. Even to them, it felt a little like he had been lying to them. Tsuruga Ren was an act, and the man underneath was no gentleman at all, just a troubled teen.

The Hizuris spent the evening at Lory's mansion again. This time without Kyouko. They needed the family time, and an early night - everyone was emotionally drained.

They stayed up long enough to learn of people's initial reactions. The feedback was generally positive, so they slept soundly.

Just as he was about to get into bed, Ren got a phone call from Haru-chan.

Haruka was suddenly nervous when he answered, though she was not sure why. He had been quite honest with her really, and she had known Tsuruga Ren was an act. It wasn't like he was suddenly a stranger.

"Well that explains the whiskey" She said to break the silence.

He lay back on his bed and sighed. "I knew there was something I had forgotten. I had a list of people who should be told beforehand. You were on that list."

She brushed it off saying that he clearly had a lot to deal with and she didn't mind, though she had felt a little disappointed at being forgotten.

She was going to hang up when he interrupted her. "Haru-chan… thank you for being such a good friend. I have not had many friends as Tsuruga Ren, but you were definitely there for me when I needed one. Please continue to be my friend."

She was startled to hear the genuine plea in his voice.

"Of course" she whispered before bidding him good night.

Ren smiled at the phone, then texted Kyouko goodnight too.

The next day, they went back to work. The first activity was a meeting with the director of A Breath of Darkness.

Director Konoe seemed very pleased to find that his meeting was with Ren and Kyouko, and not with Cain and Setsu. He was also glad that Ren seemed his gentleman self. Although he had grown to like the two characters, there was a large part of him that was never sure if it was really just an act. Now he knew some of Ren's past, he realised that some of his actions had been for real.

The girl, though he did not know her well, seemed to be brought up properly and have an air of pureness and innocence, which totally disappears from Setsu. Setsu even walked straight into the bathroom without any concerns, though now he had to wonder whether they had been dating even then.

A blush came to his cheeks and he hurriedly changed the direction of his thoughts. Shaking himself mentally he forced himself to concentrate on what he had to say.

"Are you sure you are able to continue with this role, Tsuruga-kun? I am sure that we could edit what we have now to finish the Movie…" It would not be nearly as good and all those present knew this, but it was necessary to give the option - he still remembered the haunted look in Ren's eyes that day he had gone to check up on him.

He was relieved at the response he got; not just a simple "I will act it." as he knew Ren often gave in response to a challenge, but a warm smile and an honest explanation that he had worked through his difficulties and was completely confident that he could act it both well, and safely.

Yashiro tried not to stare at the change. Ren was never this open, even recently when his emotions had slipped out more often than not.

Kyouko smiled and bowed low apologising on everyone's behalf for the delay to the shooting.

This received a smile and a pat on the head from Ren.

The Director watched in interest before he suddenly realised that the half formed thought he had had all month was complete and a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"I would like to make a few changes to the script. I would like to add a new character, played by Setsu; A supporting role to give BJ a deeper meaning. I want BJ to have a sister, just as Cain Heel does. It does not follow the original story, but I think it will add impact and cause discussions and publicity. What do you think?"

He had been so excited that he had not looked at their reactions until he had finished. His question got a stunned silence for a few seconds before Ren burst out laughing.

Kyouko ignored him, and stuttered out questions about needing auditions and surely there are more suitable actresses, which calmed Ren down enough to point out to Kyouko that her acting was so good she had inspired yet another director to change the direction of what he was filming, just like she had with director Tsukuda.

 _She wasn't even doing it deliberately. She is amazing_. He thought still snickering.

That morning he would have laughed at most things, since his mood was so light. He had finally told the world his secret. He could be himself, without worrying about the consequences, because as Kyouko had pointed out, he no longer lost control of his temper.

The President approved the script change, so they spent the rest of the day filming the last few scenes together. Kyouko was determined not to have her acting dragged around by Ren and failed, but she was exultant to hear that she had managed to affect Ren's acting too.

Neither of them noticed the small crowd forming to watch, as their acting captivated anyone who saw it. No-one returned to their previous tasks once they had caught a glance of the set.

Sad to part from their sibling roles, and grabbing at the excuse to stay in character a little bit longer, they actually attended the after party, although they kept to themselves in the corner, and no one disturbed them after the first glare Cain sent their way – not even Murasame.

* * *

It was the next day that the problems started. Kyouko was distracted all morning.

She could feel Ren tugging at his connection to her, trying to hide his feelings. They had spoken before Kimagure Rock aired, and knew that Ren would probably get difficult questions, and maybe even some teasing, but they had a busy schedule and the director was quite strict, so they didn't think there would be much trouble.

Still, she could feel his tension and her acting suffered for it. After the 10th NG, director Tsukuda sighed in frustration.

"Kyouko, whatever is bothering you, please go and sort it out."

He jumped backwards as Kyouko landed at his feet in a dogenza. She seemed possessed.

Kyouko could feel her angels tugging on her.

"Ok, ok, I get it." She said to her spirit friends.

She turned back to her director who was looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

"I am sorry." She bowed briskly, turned, and sprinted out of the room.

Deciding not to wait for a company car, and ignoring her instructions never to go out alone, she ran to the set that she knew Ren was working on.

Skidding to a halt at the door, she composed herself and entered. She could see the problem immediately. A group of people were surrounding Ren, shouting abuse at him. Where was the director? Where was Yashiro? And why did no-one else do anything? There were people all over the set, but they were ignoring what was happening.

"Ah, Ren-san, Good Afternoon!" Kyouko greeted casually.

One of his co-workers interrupted before Ren could reply.

"It's not 'Ren-san'. It should be 'Hizuri-san'."

"Yeah. Since he is such a liar, and tricking everyone, you should not trust him."

"Why don't you leave him and have dinner with me instead."

Kyouko turned to them, sparks flying from her eyes, but she was interrupted by Ren before she could unleash her hell on them.

"Kyouko can call me anything she wants." He turned his gaze to her. The glare that he had been directing at the men for trying to chat up his girl with impure incentives, transformed into a soft smile.

Kyouko got caught up in the depths of his eyes. "Corn", she murmured.

That, combined with her expression of caring love was too much for Ren.

He kissed her gently, but firmly, on the lips.

There were a couple of whistles from surrounding crew mates, but the antagonisers just glared.

Ren and Kyouko pulled apart guiltily. They knew that they were not improving matters by ignoring the angry mob.

Yashiro returned, grinning when he saw who Ren was kissing. His humour was short lived. The group that had been heckling them had gained new members. Most of whom were female and some were in Kyouko's acting class.

Although they no longer believed that Kyouko had no talent, they still acted as though they did, to relieve themselves of their jealousy.

"Hah. Well now we know how Kyouko-chan got so popular so fast; She has contacts and important people pulling her strings."

"Yeah! Not to mention all the money she uses as bribes!"

"Kuon only got jobs because of his parents too."

"Neither of them have talent."

"It must be nice having such parents who will do anything for you."

The air around the two of them steadily became darker. Being insulted was one thing, but being insulted about something which was not true was another.

Also, for both actors the topic of 'parents' was a touchy subject.

Ren was struggling to resist becoming the person who he did not want to be; the Kuon who would respond with his fists. He might have managed if it had just been him who was insulted.

At least he knew for certain now, that no-one had known about his heritage, and that he really had earned all his success by himself.

He also would have been fine if his lucky charm had stopped him, but Kyouko had frozen. Her Mother was certainly not someone who would do anything for her.

She knew that she had to protect Kuon, but her body would not respond, and the situation would have turned into a big fight if Julie and Kuu had not arrived.

They had been visiting friends, although mostly only Kuu's friends, since they had been choosing people who were in the vicinity of their son. Unable to bear to leave him alone, but knowing that he would refuse their help, they had been looking round the set next door, phone in hand when Yashiro had texted.

They burst into the room, and ran towards their children, somehow never losing their elegance, although Julie had lost her composure.

"How _dare_ you!"

Her words were not shouted, but the intensity was all the more, for the air crackled with electricity and her hair swirled about her menacingly. Her victims took a step back.

Kuu placed a hand on Kyouko's shoulder, and her anger antennae, previously lacking the energy that had been drained from Kyouko by her mood, popped out in alarm. The contact from Kuu's hand spread the energy from his anger straight into her demons and the intensity was too strong for them.

This was nothing to the hostility the Ren emitted. This was the full blown wrath of a parent for his child.

Her poor antennae, hoping that it would be more comfortable further away from the source ended up caught up in the destructive power surrounding Julie.

Even Yashiro flinched and started wondering if calling them had been a good idea. Although none of their fury was aimed at him, the air was suffocating.

Every human is born with a pandora's box which should never be opened, but Julie and Kuu had had their son taken away from them by the insults and jives of people like these. Their boxes had been opened, and their demons were released.

No-one could have run even if they had wanted to.

"Why did you do that to my children? At least get your facts correct first. Neither Julie nor I would ever push our children into something that they had not earned for themselves. Besides.." Kuu pouted. "How dare you do something that might make my child run away again? Do you know how long it's taken for me to get him to admit he even knows me?!"

Ren flinched and averted his eyes sorrowfully.

Kyouko suddenly felt alive again when Kuu had said 'our children'. She had a home, and loving parents. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Her angel-Kyouko's peeked out from behind her hair.

[Master, these people have demon-servants like you do!]

Kyouko could not see their demons but her angels could. Most of her own demons had died when she allowed Ren into her heart, and the few that were left were only released when she needed to act out pain or abandonment for a character, or when her feelings of abandonment by her mother were strong.

Although her few remaining demons were helping the others, her angels were swarming around the Hizuri's, trying to comfort.

"Children?" Although held in place, the crowd was not muted.

"Run away? Don't you know how much you have? You dare to not appreciate it?"

"Incest! They just kissed right now and they are siblings?"

"See, they are just using their parents fame to get what they want."

"Bastard, how many lives do you want to live? Most people only get one."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The disturbance had finally been noticed, and many people came to see what was happening. Some just watched, and some joined in but no-one tried to put a stop to it. Maybe it was the size and vehemence in the mob, or maybe it was that the onlookers also felt betrayed by the Hiruris that let them watch without interfering.

Yashiro, having realised that his usual crowd managing tactics weren't working, had stepped into a corner of the room and was keeping Lory up to date.

"Oh, really?" had been the president's only response, on the phone.

Director Ogata would have walked past, thinking that whatever was happening was none of his business, if he had not heard the jives about using parental influence.

Walking through the door, many painful memories returned to him, but he was his own person now and he was not overcome by them. Looking at Ren's pained expression as the actor stood there unable to move, Ogata remembered the words that had been whispered in his ear on the Dark Moon set.

'You are different from your father'

He had not understood how Ren had known what to say at that time, but it was clear now.

Ren had saved him; was it possible for him to return the favour?

Then Kyouko, freed from her emotional bindings by Kuu's warm hand, returned to Ren's side. She squeezed his hands, and as he looked at her the colour returned to his cheeks.

The world where they stood seemed to go silent. The Yells and insults had not stopped, but were unheard by the two of them.

Seeing that Ren did not need the words of encouragement, Ogata decided to help in another way.

"CUT!"

The room, full of actors and stage hands responded automatically, and froze into silence for long enough for him to interrupt.

Although small and soft spoken, when he was determined to get his point across he had a talent for making them _have_ to listen.

"Do you really think so lowly of this industry? Do you honestly think it is possible to get this far with just family connections?

Having family in the same industry as you is not as easy as you seem to think.

When you apply for a job, a lot of people think like you do. 'They only got here from connections. They don't have talent. They are just copying their father.' Even if you do get the job you still get that treatment from some co-workers. Also some will do the opposite and say 'if you are such a great person's son, then you must be amazing too. Why are you not as good as him?'"

He was interrupted.

"You are no better than they are! You also just rode on your father's coattails."

Ren and Kyouko both stepped forwards in concern, but Ogata just smiled sadly.

"Precisely my point; I know I am my own self, and not a copy of my father, except perhaps in looks. I love my father, and am proud to be his son, _so why_ do you think I changed my name, and have hardly spoken to him for years?

I missed him greatly but whenever I showed that affection in front of others, I was accused of 'riding my Father's coattails', as you so aptly put it.

I know that my parentage was known, so maybe I am not the best example, but Tsuruga-kun was respected by all of you, until you heard his given name. Can't you see that it is you who are prejudiced? The way Tsuruga-kun and Kyouko-chan got where they are now is completely honest. They worked their way up from the bottom of the industry as complete unknowns with no outside help. From my understanding, the family has never even admitted their relationship with Ren until recently.

What have they done wrong that you act like this?"

Most of the crowd were starting to feel guilty at letting their jealousy win. A few, however, were stubbornly refusing to admit defeat.

"If they have done nothing wrong, why go to such lengths to hide his identity?"

Ren stepped forward, his usually immaculate face distorted with strong emotions. " _Why_?! You are asking me _why,_ after treating me this way!? You ask me why I pretended to be someone else?"

"Ha! You say you love your parents, and they love you, so why not stay together as a happy family? Surely this is just a publicity stunt!"

"A publicity stunt?! You think that I would leave my family, breaking my mother's heart, and leaving my Dad feeling helpless and guilty, for _a publicity stunt?_ " His voice cracked with emotion.

His parents wrapped him in hugs, and he hugged back, looking over their shoulders at his accuser.

"You sick bastard."

His last sentence was short and crisp, since he could say no more. His tears started to fall so he untangled himself from his parents and stormed out of the room.

"Kuon!" Kuu and Julie called after him as they followed at a run, losing all efforts at keeping up appearances.

Ogata and Kyouko watched them leave sadly. They both felt like outsiders in the family's problems, although they wanted to help. With the departure of the Hizuri's, the pressure in the room was released, and everyone was free to move again.

The crowd dispersed, uncomfortable at the situation that they had been a part of creating, even if it had just been to stand and watch. Just by being there, they had made the family feel like everyone was against them.

A small group of girls didn't move and just glared at Kyouko. To them, Kyouko had sullied Ren's name, and also why did she get to kiss him? If Ren really was a Hizuri, that was all the more reason to covet him.

"Hey _Kyouko-chan_ aren't you going to go after your _family_?"

"Or is he your _Boyfriend_? It can't be both."

"Why don't you just tell us your _real_ name, and be done?"

Kyouko flinched. Was it true that she could not have Ren _and_ a family? It probably was. Who was she to have the luxury of both and accept it as though she deserved it?

Ogata was suddenly unsure of himself. Reprimanding the crowd for being biased against family connections was one thing, but he knew nothing of Kyouko's background.

He was sure that she was in the right; she was always so humble, often excessively so, but Ren did always protect her. Right from the start before he knew of any connection between them, he had noticed that.

Lacking more information however, he did not know what to say that would solve the situation without making it worse or creating a story that may have to be either backed up or denied later.

While he stood hesitating, his father stepped out from the shadows. Whispers instantly flew round the room.

"It's director Hirotaka senior!"

"Isn't that director Ogata's father?"

"What's he doing here? I thought he was still abroad."

"No, he came back recently. I heard he had a meeting with Lory Takarada."

Kyouko glanced around nervously at her president's name.

She must be in trouble now, having allowed and partially caused such a disturbance on set. Where was the director of the drama Ren had been working on? She would have to apologise to him.

Then Ogata spoke, and she looked up surprised, realising that she had not even considered how hard it would be for Ogata to meet his father. She definitely was not a good enough person to deserve such wonderful friends and family.

"Father."

Hirotaka nodded curtly to his son, before turning his intense gaze on the girls who were suddenly looking unsure of themselves.

"You have been reprimanded twice, watched as the person you hurt ran out, and instead of feeling guilty, you just look for a new victim! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

" _We_ didn't hurt Ren-sama. This bitch did, by getting close to him and ruining his reputation. She made him change and he is losing his gentlemanly charm, just cos of _her._ He hardly ever looks at anyone else now, as well. She is _ruining_ our Ren-sama!"

Kyouko was absorbing the words carefully. It is true that Ren had been acting much more like Kuon over the past few weeks and she had been glad, as his family and Lory had, that he felt that he could be himself more. Had she been wrong? Was losing 'Tsuruga Ren' a bad thing?

"Wow, you really think that? You don't deserve to be actresses, if you can't understand even this situation."

"What! We are the prettiest and best actresses here. We…"

But Hirotaka cut them off.

"No, you are the ugliest, both inside and out, and I will make it that you cannot get jobs for the next 2 years. Use that time to reflect on your actions."

"You can't do that! My dad will have something to hear about his!"

"Oh, so you use your family's influence in this industry?" His eyes flashed.

"Then you should know; I will not forgive you for being one of those who created the stereotype that hurt both my family and the Hizuris."

They took a step back, and then fled.

Ogata watched as Hirotaka spoke, in awe. He still had a long way to go to catch up to his father. Even if his work had been accepted, he was still unable to handle situations such as this.

Suddenly his eyes swam into saucers of tears.

"I'm sorry Kyouko-chan; that I was not able to be of any help. In the end I still can do nothing. I am such a bad friend and director!"

"Ah, no! You were very helpful to Kuon, and Father and Mom, so don't…"

"Son, you did well. You silenced 90% of them, which is a much bigger achievement. You do not need to be ashamed of what you did.

I am glad Lory rang me to inform me of this situation though as I got to hear your confession of love. Anyway, it seems that Dark Moon enabled both of you to step out from your father's shadows. I am glad you chose to take on such a task, and I am glad it succeeded, even though I will have to watch out for competition from you now, son."

He ruffled his son's hair.

Kyouko looked at Director Hirotaka in surprise. He was a very respected man in the industry, but was well known for being harsh.

To his son, it seemed, he was doting. Were all fathers like that? Would her birth father have been like that if he had lived?

Then again, Julie also mollycoddled Kuon, so maybe it was just her own Mother who treated her that way.

Ogata smiled happily at his dad, suddenly looking much younger as he reverted back into the role of son.

The director of the film Ren had been acting for returned at that moment, and looked around at the state of the room.

"Where is everyone? Why has nothing been put away or set up for tomorrow?"

Kyouko gasped. She had not even considered how people outside those close to her would be affected by her actions.

The director turned his scowl to her as she flattened herself on the floor with babbled apologies.

"If you tell me what needs to be set up I will set it up by tomorrow, since…" but Ogata interrupted.

"Kyouko-chan, this is not your fault. It is mine for sending them away."

The director raised an eyebrow at them. Kyouko ignored the words and started organising piles of script that had been thrown at Ren. Sighing, Ogata bent down to help.

Ogata, having worked with her, knew that he could not make her listen to reason without Ren's help. Since he also felt guilty at sending the stage crew away, he came to the conclusion that helping set up for tomorrow was the right thing to do.

Hirotaka smiled at his son, and also bent down to help, but the director objected.

"Ah, Director Hirotaka-sama, you don't need to…"

But Hirotaka had no problem doing manual labour. It had been a long time since he had had to, but he still enjoyed perfecting things by hand, and he had started his career doing this sort of work.

"Ah, but…"

"I will help my son. I have no problem using my hands and feet. Also since these children are not to blame for the situation, but rather the crew themselves for creating the situation which caused us to reprimand them, and also for them leaving after being reprimanded, before completing their job."

Ogata smiled too. "And I wish to help as I am partly to blame but also, as a friend, I wish to help Kyouko-chan who falsely feels she is to blame."

Kyouko smiled at him.

"I must do this, since it is my job as a Love-Me member to help anyone in need." She had correctly assumed that Ogata would not permit her to use the excuse of it being her fault, although she still believed that to be true.

Three voices cleared their throats timidly.

"Ah, actually, we didn't all leave. We are sorry for not standing up to the others, but we will finish the job we were hired for."

They bowed and started arranging props, politely ignoring the others as they worked.

Kyouko frowned. "Do you still have filming to do? I thought it was scheduled to finish today."

They fidgeted uneasily. "Ah… it was, but… today things just kept… going wrong."

They glanced nervously at Directors Hirotaka and Ogata in case they would get in trouble again, but the two just continued what they were doing, stone faced.

"Ren…" her voice drifted off as she absently fumbled in her pockets for her phone. No new massages or missed calls. She pressed 2 on her speed dial, but hesitated. Maybe her calling him now would trouble him.

Maybe it could make the situation worse, so she sighed and put her phone away.

The director was starting to get annoyed with the lack of explanations. All day little things had been going wrong, delaying filming. He had not been able to put his finger on the cause, but eventually he had called for a break, and left to clear his thoughts. Upon returning to continue, he found that he couldn't because no-one was there.

He glared at Kyouko who was calling Tsuruga Ren by his given name with no honorifics, and who seemed to be the reason that Hirotaka-sama was on his hands and knees doing manual labour.

"What does this mess have to do with Tsuruga-san, and why is my filming schedule ruined?"

Director Hirotaka took him to the side to explain, leaving the others to finish sorting. Kyouko frowned thoughtfully as she worked, wondering if perhaps she was not the cause of this mess after all, if it had started before her arrival. She had undoubtedly escalated the problem, but not caused it… probably.

Director Hirotaka watched Kyouko as she worked to see why she affected so many including his son.

 _She is very honest and open. Also hardworking and innocent, although because of her insistence that she is to blame and her seeming lack of self-importance, she gave off the air of needing to be looked after and cared for._

' _What a strange girl._ ' he thought as she started shaking her head back and forth, her expressions changing between determination and defeat.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Thank you to my reviewers who pointed out my plot hole.

Why is no-one ever punished, and What are you doing Yashiro?

* * *

Chapter 24: What are you doing Yashiro?

Yashiro hesitated. Ren had run off, probably getting into even more trouble and Kyouko was being surrounded again.

Then Hirotaka stepped out of the shadows, and he knew Kyouko would be alright. He ran out after the Hizuris, flustered. He had not been able to help calm the crowd, and when he tried to ring for help, he got jostled and nearly dropped the phone. He couldn't hear anything anyway, so he had resorted to leaving his charges to fend for themselves in the hopes that he could call for help.

The whole situation was ridiculous. Why was the entertainment industry full of such malicious, petty people anyway? This wasn't the first time he felt this about his work environment. Hadn't Kyouko been stalked and attacked by a musician just last year? Was Reino even punished for his actions?

He pushed his thoughts aside as he forced himself into manager mode. Company car arranged, he continued running until he finally caught up with the Hizuris outside and whisked them away into the car that had just pulled up in front of the building.

Yashiro was pretty sure that the inconsolable family hadn't even noticed that they were in a vehicle. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, but he couldn't help but hear the heartfelt sobs as they reverberated through the car.

His thoughts returned to the madness that was this industry. Maybe this was something he could discuss with the president. He didn't enjoy discussing things like this with Lory, because Lory would always have those tear-filled puppy eyes of sadness at the idea that love may not be prevailing. The sounds filling his ears right now was far worse, and he found himself forgiving his charge for everything. If Ren had been bottling this kind of pain up in his heart all these years, then no wonder he had acted as he had.

Arriving at the Takarada mansion, he quietly got out leaving the Hizuris in peace.

Arranging a meeting with the president, he forced himself to remember his reasons and plucked up the courage to talk.

He needn't have worried. Lorry was all too aware that action needed to be taken and had already started the process.

He did however get dragged into watching CCTV footage until he knew every secret LME held, and he really wished he could forget a few of them.

The industry was in uproar. Someone had leaked the mobbing incident to the press and neither the Hizuris nor Kyouko had been seen since. All their work had been cancelled as they let the ripple settle itself.

Lory Takarada held an emergency meeting with the presidents of every company in the industry.

Many of them were reluctant attendees. They murmured to each other about how this was just going to be another of Lory's eccentric ramblings about 'Love'. Who cared if their talents loved each other, so long as the ratings were good, right?

Lory stood, anger pouring from his aura in waves. Did none of them see how corrupt this industry had become?

Unable to speak, he motioned to Sebastian to play the recording of his phone call with Yashiro during the mobbing incident.

He hadn't needed Yashiro's play by play, as he could hear the shouted words clearly in the background. He watched as the expressions on his audiences faces changed from contempt to shock to uncertainty.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to address this issue! You may not believe in love in the same way I do, but that is no excuse to let this industry cover up so much hate. For generations, we have let people get away with things, for fear of harming the reputation of the victim, or of the production that they are working on.

This problem goes far deeper than family contacts within the industry.

My children of LME have been stalked, attacked, and bullied. I will not stand for it, and while I appreciate that I do not have the authority to discipline outside of my employees, it has gone too far. These people cannot go unpunished.

 _This ends now_."

He briefly summarised the steps he had taken in his own company to the stunned audience.

Having carefully gone through the CCTV footage, he had identified everyone who worked for LME who was at the mob. Added to them, he included all his employees who were suspected of bullying Kyouko, and anyone who he knew still needed disciplining for their poor treatment of others like Ruri-chan.

He had then perused their work files and gotten references for every single one. It had taken him nearly a week of sleepless nights and the days that went between to sort through it all, even with Yashiro and Sebastian's help.

There were three possible outcomes for each employee:

· If they were lazy and generally a bad employee, then they were fired. If any of them sued, then he had enough evidence to win any court cases.

· If they had great talent, but were hindered by their spite, then he transferred them to the 'Love Me' section, and if they had caused physical harmthey were also put on suspension.

· Everyone else was put on suspension with additional menial labour tasks in which they had to think over their actions. Additionally they had to write weekly essays about their thoughts - to be continued until Lory was satisfied with their state of mind. This last grouping was essentially an unbranded Love Me section. He didn't want to besmirch the reputation that his first three Love Me members had worked hard to gain. The section had been earning a reputation for producing unparalleled, if a little unconventional stars, and he wanted his pet project to remain like that.

The room remained silent for several minutes before one man stood up and stormed out exclaiming 'He's insane!'

A few more followed him out, but the majority stayed. They knew Lory was right: the industry was self-imploding and they were in the best positions to change it.

The president of Akatoki Agency thought absently of the sudden increase in ex-LME employees who were auditioning for his company. At first he had been pleased to be attracting stars from his rival, but having seen the standard of the auditions, he had lost heart.

Clearly this was the thing that Lory had been up to, which had caused the sudden flux.

He sighed heavily, drawing everyone's attention. He knew that Fuwa Sho would be included in Lory's hit list, and he really didn't want to have to deal with the fallout behind that.

"The stars who have worked hard to be at the top wont appreciate your meddling, Lory"

He knew Takarada would see through him.

Lory nodded solemnly "I have no intention of lessening the power that stardom brings to those who work for it. The industry is grounded in love. Those who have respect from others and want to share their love and be loved will always be put on a pedestal."

"Amamia Chiori" The president of Softhat Agency put in quietly.

Lory looked over but didn't interrupt.

"She actually begged to be put in your ridiculous Love Me section. What makes you think that the others will see it as punishment?"

Lory looked down "Ridiculous Love Me section, eh? The Love Me section was never intended as a punishment. It is a place for starlets to nurture their talent and gain a better understanding of love. Hmm, Talking of Amamiya-chan… she chose to stay with her agency, even while being assigned Love Me tasks and uniforms. Anyone here is welcome to come to the same arrangement with LME."

The president of Akatoki hid a snort as he imagined how Sho would react if he forced him into that situation. Lory wasn't fooled, and grinned unscrupulously at his old friend and rival. How he wouldn't like to beat some sense into that boy for what he had done to Kyouko.

Seeing the look in Lory's eyes made everyone agree hastily to implement a more appropriate punishment system, wanting to put as much distance as possible between Lory Takarada and his schemes.

War was declared.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N - so here is the end. I know that some of you have asked for more, and I really appreciate the support, but in my head the story ends here. The previous chapter was unplanned, which is why it has a life of its own – although it has given my muse some food.

I will consider doing one shot spin offs when I have more time (and when I have gotten Piano no Mori out of my head).

Thank you all for sticking with the madness until the end.

* * *

Chapter 24

The entertainment industry was turned on its head. Almost all productions were delayed due to staff quitting or getting fired. Some were cancelled if they were missing a producer or director, or suspended indefinitely until a replacement could be found.

Love Me assignments were often stage hand work. Many stage hands and apprentices got the opportunity to fill in for missing tech, costume designers or cameramen. Those will talent got an instant leg up in the industry, regardless of background.

In the midst of all the upheaval, Kyouko and Ren still found themselves subject to verbal abuse both on and off set. Ren in particular was having a hard time, as many people could not forgive him for hiding his true identity. Possibly it was the concept that he had earned so much respect when it was all an act, or maybe people were just using him as a scapegoat for their frustrations at the sudden changes in the industry. Either way, even Yashiro was unable to protect him from all of it.

Unable to help Ren, and getting frustrated at the situation, Kyouko realised that her grudge demons were multiplying again.

Worried that she was developing negative emotions again, and afraid of losing all that she had gained, Kyouko asked her pseudo parents Kuu and Julie for advice.

The Hizuris felt glad that Kyouko had finally learned to ask for help and lean on them for support, but the news worried them. They rallied together their friends and colleagues in the industry to make a stand.

Kuu and Hirotaka senior called a press conference. They announced to the world that if they caught _anyone_ abusing their connections in the industry, they would make sure they never got another job as entertainers.

They read out quotes from online forums and repeated what they had said during the fight.

"Every single one of you respected Tsuruga-san for his talent and hard work. I have some nicknames here: 'One take wonder', 'Co-star killer', 'Mr Punctual'.  
Since there is such an uproar at finding out his identity, it is clear no-one knew before. This industry is good at keeping secrets after all." Hirotaka senior smiled ruefully.

"Do you blame these children of ours for changing their names? I don't, although it has been hard not being able to be with my son."

Kuu stood up to speak. "How many times have you complained when your favourite stars stopped work after they had children? Why do you think that is? It is because they did not want their child to be brought up with so many prejudices against them. Enough is enough. This has gone beyond petty jealousy. People are getting mobbed, and families are getting broken apart. I don't know when it started, but it is going to stop _now_!" He paused for breath, then added calmly. "Any questions?"

Hirotaka gestured to a reporter with his hand up. "Are you honestly trying to say that children of stars do not have an advantage?"

"No, of course not. They have exposure to the industry from a very young age. Of course they are going to have a better understanding on day 1. But, they still have to audition like everyone else. They still have to work hard. Also, once others have experience in the industry, their advantage is lost. To thrive as an entertainer, you need talent and you need to work hard.

What we are objecting to here is blind hatred for a person because of their parentage.  
Next question?"

"It seems like most stars have connections in the industry. Do you think it is possible to succeed without them?"

Kuu answered.

"Connections are made by giving people good impressions, and them remembering you for it. Julie and I knew no-one when we started. In fact I would say the number of stars who knew people in the industry when they first started is surprisingly low. Perhaps due to the reception they tend to receive as second generation stars. Next question."

"Speaking of family, what is your relationship to the actress Kyoko? She is dating your son, and calls you 'Dad'. She has also become very popular very fast. Did you not influence her career?"

Kuu huffed. "Not at all. Kyouko worked her way up from nothing, to where she is now. Before she met me, she herself got a commercial through her own steam, and them an MV, and of course the role of Mio.

She was assigned to look after me and I was bored, so I gave her scenes to act out. One of them was to play my child. I enjoyed her company, and saw her talent, so I asked her to continue to call me father. It may seem unusual, but if you ever get to meet her, you would understand."

Hirotaka smiled "She is an interesting girl. Hardworking and modest."

"Tsuruga Ren got her the part of Mio, though. Everyone says so!" The reporter had objected again.

Kuu actually laughed.

Hirotaka frowned. "Not everyone, I am sure. Kyouko was recommended because of her work as the dark angel in an MV. She was chosen because of her talent."

Ku had gotten himself under control, "Do you really think that _Ren_ of all people would give anyone a leg up after being bullied for those sorts of accusations himself? Seriously, where does this all come from?" His laughs were almost hysterical, so Hirotaka called an end to the press conference.

Their message was heard, however, and they received plenty of apology letters.

Lory assigned the new Love Me Section members the task of reading and sorting through all the mail.

Kuu was still doing the odd commercial: any excuse to stay in Japan until he knew his son would be fine. Unsurprisingly, most of them were food related since he had a famously bottomless stomach.

Since the press conference, he had been getting several requests to play father and daughter roles with Kyouko. Most of them he rejected for lack of content, but after talking it over with Kyouko, there was one commercial he accepted.

They had a lot of fun filming it.

"Dad, I'm home." Kyouko called entering the house. She spotted the sandwiches on the kitchen counter.

Looking around carefully and with exaggerated stealth, she crept up on them.

She was suddenly caught from behind and spun around by Kuu.

"Oh no you don't; those are mine!"

He threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the kitchen, not realising that she had leaned down and snatched a sandwich before he removed her from the room.

She happily leaned her elbows against his back and chomped on it, while the narrator named the brand of bread.

* * *

The press were getting fed up with the general lack of gossip from Ren and Kyouko. They had done chat shows, but mostly together or just Ren. This was because Kyouko was not as experienced with deferring personal questions as Ren, but people were starting to grumble about it.

As such, it was suggested that perhaps Kyouko should attend an interview by herself. After all, she had had plenty of practice now.

She was nervous, but accepted, trying to remember all the tips Ren had given her as she focused on answering the questions.

"You are a love-Me member. You cannot love. How can we be happy that you are dating the most desirable man in Japan?"

"Actually, I have regained that important emotion, and will graduate with the release of my new movie: Untold Thoughts"

Kyouko blushed as she spoke, but internally she was proud that she had returned the topic back to the movie, just as Ren had explained. After all, she was there to promote her new film.

The presenter smiled at her attempt and, being good at her job, switched the topic back to gossip again.

"But in this movie, you are the female lead, acting opposite Tsuruga Ren the 'Co-star killer'. You are dating Ren, and have worked with him before. How can you be sure that you have not just fallen for his charms?"

Kyouko smiled softly, trying to hide her internal panic. _Maybe I should turn into Natsu. She could deal with this better, or Mio… no, probably not Mio, although the reporter would definitely keep her questions in line after that. No, I want to do this myself._ She sorted through the list of tips the Ren had given her and she heard Ren's voice in her head: 'but above all, just be yourself.'

So she relaxed slightly and spoke.

"But I _have_ fallen for his charms. If I hadn't, why would I want to date him? He is my Fairy Prince"

She had been told that she had to appear confident about the fact that she was dating him, and she had practiced saying 'I am dating Tsuruda Ren' until she no longer stuttered over the words. She had been rewarded with an appreciative kiss from Ren when she had succeeded.

But she still had dazed eyes as she said the words 'Fairy Prince', as if she was seeing something that no one else could see.

The presenter studied the girl, and then tried another tack.

"So, now that you have relearned how to love, do any of the other men that have been chasing you have a chance?"

Kyouko looked shocked.

"Why would anyone other than Ren want to chase me? I was surprised when he … but the idea of more than one person is ludicrous. I am just …"

But she stopped herself. 'Don't tell them that you are plain and boring. They won't believe you.' She had interpreted Ren's words as meaning _he_ didn't believe them, but the presenter had her eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Kyouko remembered that she had been made up before coming to talk, and make-up was magic.

"Not even Fuwa Sho?"

The presenter leaned forward eagerly. She had thought she had her when Kyouko froze.

"You don't really believe that Sho is attracted to me do you? He has told me quite clearly to my face that I am plain."

"But he Kissed you."

"When? Oh… That wasn't exactly a kiss. He was just trying to prove a point and embarrass me in front of my colleagues and friends. Sho and I will never have a romantic relationship, and he is aware of that"

Kyouko had since realised that Sho wanted more, but she had reasoned that the best tactic against this talk was to act innocent. She smiled when she realised that she had to _act_ oblivious now. She had definitely recovered from her disease.

"But he still wrote that song for you."

Kyouko's innocent look had almost thrown the journalist for a loop, but she pulled herself together.

"He may not have publicly announced it, but I know he wrote that song for you, Kyouko-san. No-one would believe that he didn't want to be special to you. You cannot deny that you two are close."

Kyouko grasped at the wording that had been used.

"Yes, he and I are close. We have been friends as long as I can remember. His parents were kind enough to take me in when my own family was not able to. Our relationship is that of siblings, and as siblings so often do, we fight, and argue, and then make up."

Both Ren and Sho felt hope and despair as she spoke, though in the opposite order. Ren worried when she confirmed her feelings for Sho, but then was glad when he saw that she really had forgiven him. She really did no longer hold him in her heart. Sho on the other hand realised that it was over. He could not win.

But he had matured in the last few months and he didn't have a tantrum at the idea. Instead he picked up his guitar and strumming it softly, he thought through his past and present, and organised his feelings.

Kyouko was his possession, or at least he had thought that way, so maybe he could be happy with sibling status. He thought of his manager and her curves and realised that she may not be able to know him as Kyouko had, but at least she wasn't plain.

The presenter was starting to see that this girl was not the slut that she had been made out to be by some. All her actions suggested that it was the others who came to her, and she did not go searching for them. She was even starting to like the girl herself, although she pushed that thought aside, as that made her job harder.

She sorted through her thoughts, trying to find an angle she had not tried. It had been surprising when Kyouko had accepted her interview request. She was well known for digging up dirt on stars, and usually people would avoid her if they had so much in their past. It was almost like she was saying to the world 'look, my stories hold up even with this interrogator, so now do you believe me?'.

* * *

The following day, Sho came to visit Kyouko at the Darumaya. He really did not like the idea of letting her go, but recent events had shown him that he needed to grow up.

When he had seen the emptiness in her eyes last time they had met, he had been terrified, and he had not been able to fix it. Ren… or Kuon, or whatever he was called… he had fixed her.

"Sho-ta-ro."

He glanced up at the exaggerated pronunciation of his full name.

"I forgive you." Kyouko was smiling sadly at him.

As soon as she had spotted him, she had known. Somehow all the good things that had happened since his betrayal outweighed the bad… by a long way. It had not been until he stood before her that her suspicions had been confirmed, however.

She had gotten her sibling/lover loves the wrong way around.

In her hatred of Sho, she had not realised that she _did_ love the boy she was brought up with, but not as a wife-to be.

The man she was dating was the only person she loved that way. That was why the love felt different. Not because she didn't love Ren, but because she had not been _in love_ with Sho.

Knowing that Kuon who had been brought up in America, would not mind if she acted direct, and determined to make her point, she spoke openly of her feelings. "Shotaro-ni-san, I love Ren. I forgive you"

Then, standing up straight she said softly. "I am sure that your parents forgive you too, so you should go home and apologise to them."

Sho stared at her blankly, processing her words. She was not abandoning him. She had called him brother! His heart welled up with warmth and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Kyouko" he croaked. "I… I really am sorry"

It was more of an apology than she had ever expected. She actually hugged him.

"Ah wait here!" she exclaimed, suddenly running upstairs to her room.

She came down holding her daruma doll in her hands. "I drew the eye when I wanted revenge. I swore to draw the second eye when your chin falls." She looked down shyly "I … don't have that target anymore, so, it is yours."

She handed it to Sho.

Sho took it. He looked at Kyouko sadly. "I really am sorry."

She nodded. "I know Sho. I forgave you a while ago."

When he got home, Sho drew the other eye on the doll. _My chin has fallen, Kyouko._

With the drop in Ren's popularity, Sho had become number 1 hottest star. He still held the number 1 hottest bachelor position even after Ren regained his popularity, since Ren was no longer a bachelor.

As such, Sho had achieved his goal.

He went home and made peace with his parents. After becoming number 1, he held the position for a few years before the novelty wore off. He just didn't have the drive anymore, so he left Tokyo and studied his parent's craft seriously. He still wrote songs, and played them to his guests, or sold them to other pop stars. After everything that happened, he learned to actually enjoy the peace of the ryoukan, and it gives him fond memories of Kyouko how she is supposed to be… though he sometimes wondered whether he ever knew the real Kyouko.

Of course Kyouko and Ren got engaged. They moved in together.

Kyouko found Ren's nicotine patches that he had been using since playing Cain Heel, and made him go cold turkey. It amused her when the only withdrawal symptom he seemed to get was an increased appetite. For two weeks, she had to feed him the same quantities that Kuu got through. She made sure to get lots of video evidence as proof.

They announced their engagement on Kimagure Rock. Kyouko was finally retiring from the role of Bo for good, and the role was taken up by another female Love Me section member.

With the change in actor, they also changed the character, since no-one had been able to match Kyouko's enthusiasm when they had covered for her. The new Bo was female.

Ren walked on arm in arm with female Bo in a wedding dress and the Ishibashi brothers threw confetti. He removed the head to kiss the bride, but of course it wasn't Kyouko.

Kyouko then popped out from back stage and they started the show.

This enabled them to start three conversations: Kyouko was Bo and is retiring, Kyouko and Ren are engaged, and they could tease Ren for the slip last time on the show.

Chioli was able to love her acting again. Kanae started puppy-dating Hio, though they knew they would have to wait a bit for the age gap to not be so weird.

The three girls graduated the Love-Me Section with flying colours, and debuted their movies in the same month.

Maria became a confident young lady, and learned to fit in better at school.

Yashiro… well Yashiro helped Ren and Kyouko get revenge on Lory by matchmaking him with Jelly Woods. Even Maria had noticed that what Lory was doing was 'pot calling the kettle black'.

Lory still loved his wife, but he preached that he could love everyone, and that love is important, so why did he always push Jelly away?

After all, what could make Yashiro happier than playing at matchmaking?

Well, Ren and Kyouko having children and bringing them up without the prejudices that Kuon had gone through, of course. (But that is another story)


End file.
